A Reformed Man
by Barakozu1488
Summary: /RETIRED/Awakening his Sacred Gear a little earlier than intended, Issei's exposure to the supernatural world and interactions with Ddraig causes him to do some self-reflection and change for the better, all the while trying to accept his future as the Red Dragon Emperor.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, that's enough for today, what do you think, Ddraig?" Muttered Issei, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, wheezing.

 **[I'll give it to you for today, partner. A decent start, but not close to what I'd consider adequate.]** Ddraig sighed in response, his voice echoing from the red gauntlet on the teenager's left hand.

"You don't give me a break, do you?" He chuckled, stretching his worn-out body, before heading back in, shivering. The grey tracksuit he wore during his physical training didn't come close to keeping him warm from the Japanese winters, but the Dragon insisted on this being better for him, in order to strengthen his conditioning.

 **[Why would I? Did we not make a promise for you to truly become strong enough to bear the title of** _ **Sekiryuutei**_ **?]**

Issei shrugged, before running a hand over his head, far too exhausted to bother debating a grumpy Dragon, with centuries more experience in life than he did. Walking inside his home, his parents were already sat at the dinner table, waiting promptly for him and smiling. His father patted the chair next to him, ushering him over, while his Mother began to bring an assortment of dishes from the kitchen to the table, all piping hot.

"You took a while out there, Issei! Was beginning to worry the cold got you!" His father chuckled, laying back, still clad in a blue work shirt and dark slacks. Like most middle-aged Japanese men, Gorou Hyoudou was a salaryman, working late hours and even longer days, the fact he still had enough energy to maintain a good family life was a testament to his strength.

"Thanks Dad, I'm just trying to do my best." Issei replied, before taking a seat next to his father, sweat. He instantly grabbed a glass, filling it with water, before downing it in a single go, sighing in relief. His father chuckled in response, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're doing great, kid. You already look fitter and stronger than you did when you started, keep it up and I'll see if I can sign you up with a Gym nearby." Gorou smiled, pride in his eyes.

Nodding, Issei looked back at his father, as his mother finally finished setting the table, with the main dish in the middle - _Katsu_ present, three portions, one per person. The three said the usual Japanese prayer, before beginning to eat, with Issei starting with Miso soup, before wolfing down the breaded chicken, rice and curry.

"Gorou, Look how fast he's eating! Issei, you need to calm down, the food isn't going to run away!" Mrs. Hyoudou was the typical Japanese housewife, and with a son like Issei, scolding her children could've been considered a talent with her.

Continuing to laugh at his wife's stern tone, he shook his head. "Your little boy isn't so little anymore, dear. He's getting big, soon enough he'll probably be the biggest kid in school. Let him eat what he wants, if Issei wants to get big and strong, I say let him!"

Issei, on the other hand, finally finished his food, with a loud belch, he patted his belly and slouched back into his chair, putting his bowl back on the table. "Thanks, Mom. That was good."

"I'm glad you liked it, dear. I'll be sure to make you something with more meat and vegetables tomorrow." His mother smiled ecstatically, her tone completely different.

"You seem happy." Issei said nonchalantly.

"Of course I would, my boy likes my cooking and is becoming big and strong! If you just fixed your grades, I'd never have to worry ever again!" She continued to smile, as his parents finished their meals, beginning to clear up together.

"Mom and Dad, thank you guys. I don't think I'd be able to do anything without you guys." He chuckled, finally clearing up the last plate. His parents smiled, as he began to walk toward the front entrance, grabbing an overcoat and beginning to put on his running shoes.

"Of course, Issei, you going somewhere?" His father called out for him, walking up to him, as Issei opened the door, spotting his grey bike, sitting against the outer wall of his home.

Shaking his head, Issei shrugged. "Not specifically, I'm just going to go around biking."

"Oh, if you're going to stop by the store, can you get us some milk?" His father asked, giving him a thumbs up, while the teenager was already out the door, jumping onto his bike. Nodding in response, Issei put his headphones on and began to pedal, letting his mind take him wherever.

Interlude.

An hour of intensive biking later, Issei leaned up against the wall of a local corner store, with a bottle of milk resting in the metal basket of his bike, as he fumbled in his coat pocket, before finally getting a grip for it, and pulling it out.

 **[Smoking again?]** Muttered the old, grumpy Dragon, speaking to him telepathically.

 _"Always nice to end a day with one. What, are you gonna tell me off for it?"_ Scoffed Issei, speaking in his head to his partner.

 **[Boy, the White One and I used to raze Tobacco fields to end days, I'm hardly one to talk.]** Ddraig said in response.

Beginning to light his cigarette, Issei took a long huff from it, before shifting it away from his mouth and holding it in, and then finally puffing it out. With the way smoke came out of his mouth, he liked to pretend he too, was a Dragon, like Ddraig, instead of a boy pretending to be a Monster. The thought of it seemed to make him chuckle, while continuing to lean against the wall.

The Nicotine entering his system was more than welcome, relaxing his once rigid, stiff body. Issei felt himself easing up, and enjoying the cold breeze brushing against his red-tinted skin. He continued to ride the Nicotine buzz, before spotting a figure to his left, walking toward the grocery store entrance.

Raising an eyebrow, he let the hood of his jacket rest over his head, draping a shadow over his eyes, before analyzing the figure's features - Oversized green jacket, definitely female from the buxom figure, and thick, long red hair, judging by the strands coming out of her hood. But what truly caught his eye, along with the Crimson hair, were the girl's baby blue eyes, attempting to avoid eye contact with him. But Hyoudou Issei was a pervert, not an idiot, he knew exactly who this girl was, his school's number one idol - Rias Gremory.

Rias, was supposedly a very wealthy 'foreign' student, who's family came from some place in Scandinavia, at least that's what Motohama told him, before he stopped listening. Probably Norway, but even he admitted, as much as he'd attempted to keep his borderline-psychotic desires under check, that she was beautiful, quite literally out-of-this-world, even. Almost like she wasn't Human, which was why she baffled the young teenager.

 **[That's because she isn't.]** Ddraig interrupted.

Almost jumping in surprise, Issei shook his head and regained his composure, still studying Rias, who walked closer to the entrance, obviously attempting to look away from him. Hell, from what he was doing, he probably looked like a shady delinquent, so he couldn't blame her.

" _Give me a warning next time, partner. What do you mean?"_ Issei thought.

 **[I can sense it, Gremory over here, is a Devil. If my senses aren't enough, she's quite literally the definition of a Gremory - Big Devil noble family, their characteristic red hair, it's all there. Be careful, partner, I'd wager she knows you've got a Sacred Gear.]** Ddraig continued.

Issei already happened to know the existence of the supernatural, what with having awakened his own Longinus a month ago, and harassing Ddraig to give him a basic knowledge on the topic, Devils weren't exactly a new topic, but having one so close to him, especially a 'noble', was worrying. He'd known they were notorious for reincarnating Humans, with their borderline feudal slavery system, which he wanted zero part of.

" _Shit. You think she knows I'm the Sekiryuutei, then?"_ Shivered Issei.

 **[Doubt it, you're still not strong enough to give off that kind of aura. At least it was a Devil first. Sacred Gear users attract Sacred Gear users, just be glad we didn't accidentally walk into the White One, we would've been dead at your current state.]**

 _"I know. If a Devil is this close, it means we've gotta up the training. Is there anything else I can do, besides exercise?"_

 **[Hmph. Magic might work, although you don't seem to have much of an aptitude for it, but you wouldn't be the first Sekiryuutei to use it. Magic is a very complex field, with different specialities, you'd have to read into it first, and acquiring that knowledge will be difficult, considering you're still outside of the supernatural world.]**

 _"Not helping."_ Issei groaned.

 **[Relax. Miss Devil isn't going to do anything to you, not here, at least. This is just a coincidence. Give me some time, and I'll figure out some other training methods for you.]**

 _"Thanks, Ddraig. You're a great partner. Sorry I couldn't be better."_ Sighed the young teenager, chastising himself for his lack of talent.

 **[If anything… No, actually, I won't say it.]**

 _"Say it, lizard."_ He growled back.

 **[Most of my other hosts hardly spoke to me, let alone acknowledged my presence. You're probably one of the first to do so, and treat me as an equal. That alone is enough for me to consider you one of my favourite partners. You are weak, yes, that does not mean you don't have potential to be strong, remember this. Even the greatest Dragons started out as hatchlings, you are no different.]**

He could feel himself almost blushing with glee and pride at his Partner's words of encouragement, before nodding. _"Yes! You're right, I'll make you proud, buddy."_

Suddenly, he saw Rias trip on something, before falling over with a yelp. Instantly, he threw away his cigarette and rushed toward the fallen redhead, groaning in pain. Squatting down, Issei brought out a hand, before finally speaking.

"Are you alright?" He asked, compassion in his voice.

Responding, she looked up, before nodding, grabbing his hand and getting up. Issei blushed in response, it'd been a while since a girl had actually touched him, and the feeling of her soft, pale hand against his rougher, tanned hand, was strange… Almost pleasing.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you!" Rias said, smiling at him. Issei only blushed even more, he was lucky it was dark, otherwise his blush would be far too obvious for him.

"Glad to hear. I'd laugh, but it happens to the best of us." He replied, getting a better look at her. An awkward pause came between the both of them, before he let go of her hand, and apologized.

"Don't worry about it," She continued to smile at him, before taking a few seconds to study his features. "Don't I know you?"

Issei cursed mentally, with Ddraig's roaring laughter following from behind. "Yeah, we both go to Kuoh. You're Rias-Senpai, aren't you?" He remembered the honorifics they use in Japan, before nodding.

"Ah, you must be Hyoudou Issei." She nodded, continuing to talk with him. Her beauty only dawned upon him now, along with the realization that the school's most beautiful girl knew who he was, probably due to his infamous reputation as a pervert.

"Yeah, that's me. Let me guess, 'perverted trio', right?" He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Mhm. You're more infamous than you give yourself credit for, the Kendo club never stops talking about you and your friends, constantly peeking on them. It makes one wonder how desperate you boys are." She giggled, poking fun at him.

Issei nodded, he'd been used to being called 'pervert and lecherous' more times than he could count, it wasn't anything new to him. "To be honest with you, I'm trying to tone that down, getting my ass beaten everyday isn't exactly fun, as you could guess." He laughed with her, too busy relishing the chance to talk to a cute girl, to actually bother thinking too much about his bad reputation.

"That's good to hear then, Sona always brings up how she has to tell you off. It'll be one less thing for her to worry about." The Student Council President's name brushed off warning signs in her head, even Issei was scared of that woman. He didn't know what it was about her, but just being near the girl set off his fight-or-flight instincts.

"It's a work-in-progress, Senpai. Anyway, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Groceries, like most would be." She said, placing her hands on her hips. "And yourself?"

"Ran out of milk, I happened to be passing, so I grabbed some." Issei said.

"And cigarettes? I knew you were a pervert, not a smoker." Rias cocked an eyebrow at him, looking at him sternly.

Shaking his head, Issei attempted to diffuse the situation - The legal age was twenty, if anyone heard about it, he'd be in big trouble. Japanese work culture had a habit of alerting everyone if you had any 'degenerate' habits. "Uh… Can't really say anything about it. I don't do it on campus, or anywhere near, if that helps."

Rolling her eyes, Rias shook her head, a disappointed expression on her face. "It's not good for your health, you know. Especially at our age!" She began to scold him, reminding him far too much of a mother.

"I'll quit eventually, just not now. Anyway, I shouldn't keep you any longer, it's getting late after all." Issei shook his head, before walking up to his bike, only to be stopped by the feeling of Rias's hand wrapped around his arm.

Pausing, Issei looked back, to see the redhead pouting, and to him, it was adorable. "H-hey! I didn't say you could go…" She muttered.

"Oh, you wanted something else?" He said, looking confused.

"I mean, I'd be willing to look over your addictions if you helped me do my shopping." She muttered.

Rolling his eyes, he shrugged and walked with the redhead inside, not bothering to say anything.

Twenty minutes later, the two emerged from the store, with Issei carrying a number of different plastic bags in his hands. To most, it'd be considered heavy, but with his consistent daily regiment, he'd gotten far stronger than he'd given himself credit for, and found it fairly easy to carry. The two had talked about different things, mostly related to school, as they finally walked out.

"It's dark right now, want me to walk you home?" Issei said, while unlocking his bike.

Nodding back, Rias gleed, as he walked alongside her, holding his bike steady with one hand, holding her bags in the other. "Thank you, Issei-kun."

"It's nothing, Senpai. Anyone would do it." He responded, before bringing out another cigarette from the packet. "Do you mind if I have one?" He asked.

"Go ahead, try not to blow it in my face." She responded, a small bit of annoyance in her eyes, but that didn't stop the teenager.

Lighting another one up, the two continued to talk, with Issei occasionally huffing away at his cigarette, mostly nodding and humming at whatever Rias said, too captured by her beauty to really speak much.

"Hey, Issei-Kun, are you in any clubs right now?" She asked him.

Shaking his head, Issei pondered to himself, remembering that he did plan to sign up to some wrestling club near school, but dropped it for a second, not wanting to disappoint the girl. "Not right now, why?"

A gleaming look in her eyes flashed him, before she made a toothy smile at him, making his heart flutter, but Issei steeled himself, Ddraig's voice reminding him that she was a Devil, with ulterior motives. But to Issei, a hormonal, lonely teenager, how could anyone expect him to resist the charms of such a girl?

"Have you considered joining the Occult Research Club, then? I'm the president, so you'd be more than welcome!" Rias spoke enthusiastically.

Pausing, Issei recalled the various comments from his classmates about the club - It was secretive, and hard to get into, with most, if not everyone's application getting denied. To be invited to such a thing was considered glamorous.

"Thanks, but I don't know that much about the Occult. I know about Demons, I guess, but that's it." He continued unenthusiastically.

"Oh? Are you religious, Issei-Kun?" She inquired.

"Nah. I believe in a higher power, but my family are all secular. Even my grandparents were like that, ever since the fifties." He replied.

A lot of Japan's culture had been 'neutered', with the American invasions, and the once proud Japanese peoples had been reduced to nothing but work-obsessed drones, in his opinion at least. Issei considered himself free-spirited, hardly worried about his future, but defiant on not becoming a salaryman like his father, if anything, all Issei wanted was a harem of beautiful women, not that he planned on telling the buxom redhead.

"I see. What do you think of Dev- I mean, Demons." Rias asked.

"Don't know that much about them, to be honest with you, Senpai." He shrugged.

"Well, why don't you think about it. Come around the old school building tomorrow after school, and I'd be more than happy to show you around!" She exclaimed.

Issei nodded in response, with a grunt, while the two continued to walk, till Rias finally stopped outside a large, luxurious apartment building, looking at him.

"Well, this is where I live… Would you like to come in?" She asked, an innocent look in her eyes.

But with Issei's history of perversion, porn and hentai, he had a completely different image in his mind and shook his head. Women mostly tended to cloud a warrior's mind, as many great men had stated over the years.

"Nah, it's late and we both need to sleep, Senpai. I appreciate the offer though, I'll see you tomorrow, then?" He replied.

Frowning, he handed the redhead her bags, before waving her goodbye, with her waving back.

"Good night, Issei-Kun, I'll see you tomorrow then!" She waved, with a wink.

"Mhm." He grunted back, before pedalling back home.

On the way home, Issei cursed in his mind, finally speaking to Ddraig.

 _"You think I fucked up? Should I have gone in?"_ He thought worriedly.

 **[Hardly. A devil invites you to her home? It might've been a trap, you made a good call, partner.]**

 _"Yeah, you're right. All I have to do now before I sleep is boost a couple of times, and head to bed."_

 **[Indeed. I still must tell you, the fact you discovered how to transfer so early, and especially with manipulating your own body, is borderline genius, partner. It makes me proud to know that even at your hatchling stage, you're capable of smart things. I look forward to the future!]** The dragon spoke proudly.

" _Thanks, Ddraig."_

After finally reaching home, packing his bike away and taking a long, hot shower, Issei changed clothes and laid in his bed. With a quick mutter, he saw the red, spiked gauntlet materialize on his left hand, before he wished for it to activate properly. Hearing the sound of _**'Boost!'**_ , he pushed his body as many times as possible, before feeling his stamina began to fade out, and then finally chanting "Transfer!", to shift the boost in his energy toward his body.

It'd begun when Issei began to test how much the Boosted Gear could do, initially by transferring his power to different objects and then his own body. With some research on how bodybuilding, strength and muscle-building worked, he managed to find a way to manipulate his own body to speed up recovery time and strength-building, to the point where the muscles development he'd made in a month's time were unbelievable, rivalling that of an amateur bodybuilder.

Glancing himself in the mirror, Issei momentarily tensed and flexed his body, admiring his muscular developments - While still quite lean, he was well-built, with strong pectoral muscles, and the beginnings of a four-pack abdominals, while not perfect, he was getting there, and it was only his first month. Soon enough, he could probably rival Schwarzenegger in his prime, if he kept going.

Finally, after enough admiring, he'd forced himself to bed, exhaustion finally taking over, and letting sweet sleep take over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yo, thanks for the reviews and follows so far fellas. I've written stories for other fandoms and what-not, along with a little bit of original work, but with DxD this is my first story in the franchise. Leave a review if you have any questions, want me to address anything or if there's something in specific you like/don't like so far. Feedback is what keeps this writing machine rolling and improving. PMs are open too, so feel free to message me if you got any questions.  
**

* * *

Grunting and rolling around in his bed, Issei stumbled out and yawned. He usually began his mornings with a routine of stretching out, to reduce the cramps and aches coming from his muscles, before heading into the shower and getting himself ready for school. After a quick routine, fixing his hair and dressing, he headed downstairs, greeting his parents with a smile.

"Morning Mom and Dad." Issei said, before grabbing the mug of coffee his mother had made for him, taking a long sip from the dark, strong brew. Exhaling in ease, Issei savoured the rich taste, before taking a glance at his father, too grossed in reading daily news on his phone to say anything but a grunt in response. The Hyoudou family weren't exactly morning people, as the case was with most people.

"Good morning dear, do you want anything for breakfast?" His mother asked, beginning to eat her own breakfast of eggs and rice, similar to Gorou's, only for Issei to shake his head and continue drinking his beverage.

"Nah, I'm going to skip breakfast again. I'll eat at school or something." He replied. Following Ddraig's strict advice and his own reading, he'd been skipping breakfast and seeing increases in his daily energy levels, opting to fast till midday, relying on coffee and water instead of anything else, which saw improvements in his strength and physique.

"Are you sure, I don't want you getting tired or passing out!" Retorted Mrs. Hyoudou, far too invested in her child's health and future to leave up to chance, especially not with her son's dramatic development, renouncing his old perverted, and admittedly embarrassing ways.

Finishing the remnants of his coffee, Issei nodded, placing the mug back down on the table and getting up and grabbing his backpack, heading straight for the door. "Oh yeah," He paused, while putting on his jacket. "I might be home later than usual, I got invited to check out some club."

"Good for you, dear. If anything happens, give us a call, okay?" She grinned, while his father offered a thumbs-up in approval.

Smiling back, Issei closed the door and grabbed his bike, going along with the usual ritual of pedalling to school. He shivered momentarily, as the cold Kuoh winds gave him a bit of a cold shock, but as he began to bike longer and longer, his body temperature began to rise, keeping him warm against the cold.

 **[I can sense you're worried, partner.]** Ddraig muttered, his voice resonating around Issei's mind.

" _Nervous, what could possibly make you think that?"_ Issei responded, attempting to scurry around Ddraig's introspect.

 **[Hyoudou Issei,]** Issei cursed, he knew that when Ddraig referred to him as anything else but 'partner', he was in for something serious. **[I have lived inside your head for sixteen years, I know you better than you know yourself. Why are you worried?]**

" _Guess there's no hiding from you, huh?"_ Chuckled Issei, grinning to himself. " _School in general is getting boring. Do you ever feel like you're isolated… Or that you don't belong, Ddraig?"_

 **[The existence of the Heavenly Dragons themselves is a testament against God, and all the world's systems. Even though we are fated to fight each other, The White One and I do not have any animosity towards each other, he and I are the only ones that understand each other. Answering your question, yes, I understand completely.]**

" _How do you deal with it?"_ He muttered back.

 **[I will tell you a story. One of my weakest hosts, who could never even use me, rather just speak to me instead, I aptly named him Fred. Fred was a genius, however, an expert in philosophy and metaphysics - Subject you wouldn't care about currently. But he said that a weak man finds meaning in things greater than himself, such as God, religion and even nationalism. But the superior man finds meaning within himself, and uses that to force his will upon the world.]**

Remaining silent, Issei pondered the meaning of the phrase, eventually coming to his own interpretation of it.

" _Therefore, I must get stronger and think of myself as God, in a way. I am my own master?]_

 **[Exactly. You're getting the hang of it, Partner. For a Human, Fred had the soul of a Dragon, and definitely thought like one.]** The Dragon said triumphantly.

" _Fred sounds like a great guy, almost like I've heard what he's said before."_

 **[I would not be surprised, his writings did become famous in the Human world, by the name of Nietzsche.]**

Almost spitting in shock, Issei's eyes widened as he spotted Kuoh academy in the distance, slowing down the pace of pedalling, as he looked toward his left arm. " _Nietzsche was a Sekiryuutei, what?"_ **[Ah, so you do know Fred. In a way, he is the definition of 'Those who can't do, teach.', for how an ideal** _ **Sekiryuutei**_ **should be. You'd do well to learn more from him, partner.]**

" _You're more well-versed in social sciences than I gave you credit for, partner."_ He muttered, while locking up his bike to the shack outside the school gate, and heading onto campus.

 **[When you're passed on from host to host, you tend to absorb and learn, the same way you learn from me, I learn from you. It is something I never thought I'd appreciate Humans for - Their capability of infinite potential.]**

Nodding, Issei spotted the usual dirty looks he was given from Kuoh Academy's student body - Majority female too. Although, he didn't blame them for it, he was a pervert, although attempting to keep his desires on lock. One question he always had was that if a Woman was being admired for her beauty, shouldn't she accept it happily and move on, especially in an age where Japanese birthrates were dramatically declining, and sex culture was eroding any form of traditional marriage and romance?

Often, Issei always had a few fears that he wouldn't be able to have a happy marriage like his parents, let alone a harem. He was no fervent nationalist, nor the opposite, like many of the youth were becoming, instead opting to stay out of politics. The teenager was far too young to bother with it, nor did any of it really have any effect, he believed that the establishment would remain the same no matter what 'party' changed things up. Japan was always going to be a spiritually decaying country for man, ever since the end of the second World War.

In the distance, Issei spotted his usual two companions - Matsuda and Motohoma. Together, the three of them made the 'Perverted Trio', Kuoh Academy's infamous three students, who kept ogling and sexually harassing the female student body. To their defense, they just stared, and would never resolve to rape or touch a girl without her consent, but Japanese women were prudes to anyone who didn't look like something out of a male host club magazine.

"Issei, what's up broski?" Matsuda said, slapping his back with a smile. Out of the three, Matsuda was originally the sporty, 'jock' type of the trio, not so much anymore, with Issei probably already surpassing him, but still his friend.

"Same old, Matsu', how about you?" He responded, returning a grin to his bald friend, only to look toward the shortest of the three, with shaggy brown hair and glasses - Motohama, the smart one of the trio. He was especially notorious among the girls of Kuoh Academy, for being able to measure a girl's body proportions from a single glance.

"Oi, oi, Issei! Don't forget to greet your other pervert-in-arms!" Matsuda shouted, before Issei grunted back and the trio laughed, walking into school. Meanwhile, the surrounding girls scoffed and yelled obscenities at them, but Issei could care less. Even if his friends were arguably pathetic and weak, they were still his brothers, regardless of the fact he no longer shared the same level of openness about their desires as they did.

"Good to see you both, let's get on with today already." He yawned, as the trio went to class, taking their seats in homeroom, while the rest of the class began to talk to each other, gossiping, arguing or discussing over irrelevant subjects.

Issei, on the other hand, sat on his chair, resting up against the desk. He'd already told his two friends that he'd felt exhausted and wanted time to himself, which they gave him. Even if his friends often sold him out to the girls hunting after them, they were still respectful and understood boundaries, always greeting Issei with a smile. It was hard not to like them, even with their borderline-obsessive hormonal desires.

His eyes widened, as he felt a hand slam up against his desk. Looking up to the source, he spotted a familiar, glasses-wearing brunette smirking at him. "What are you up to, Hyoudou?" The girl teased.

Sighing, Issei rolled his eyes, before summoning up the willpower to actually reply. He did not like Aika Kiryuu. "You want something from me, Kiryuu?" Issei practically growled at the girl, who seemed unfazed.

"It's just very, very strange to see the 'Perverted Beast' Hyoudou Issei doing something other than ogling or talking about girls right now. Are you feeling alright?" She giggled.

Shrugging, Issei retorted. "It's cute to see you care so much. If I cared half as much about you as you do me, I might've asked you out already, Kiryuu-chan." His sarcastic remark set the spectacle wearing brunette's cheeks ablaze, taking a few steps back and stuttering.

"I-I… This isn't over, Hyoudou!" Cried Kiryuu, who began to run back.

The rest of the classroom was in silence, staring at Issei, an absolute shock on his face. Issei, however, was far too annoyed with this, and shouted. "What are you all looking at?" Causing the class to dismiss him and go back to their usual business.

Matsuda and Motohama, however, were worried, walking up to their comrade and placing their hands on his shoulders, comfortingly. "That was amazing, bro, but are you alright?" Matsuda asked, compassion in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm good. Sometimes the constant yapping from girls sets me off, you know?" Issei grumbled.

"Tell me about it, sometimes they can be cute, but other times it'd be nice to be alone." Retorted Motohama. "Anyway, Matsuda and I are going back to my place after class to watch some… Adult videos, you down?"

Shaking his head, Issei sighed. "Nah, I've got some stuff to do after school, plus training. Speaking of which, you two should really join me, there's no point wasting these days going after girls with nothing to speak of. You can't get a girlfriend if you look like shit."

His two friends nodded, but shook their head, offering to join him at a later date - Which meant never, as the usual trend was with Issei's friends. Flakiness was especially common among Japanese peoples, never giving no for an answer.

Regardless, he shrugged it off. Issei was focused on powering through the ridiculously long school day, usually ending at around half past four, if one had no clubs to go to, yet they were heavily pushed on students, mostly ending up leaving school by around six. He thought it was miserable and hardly close to 'liberating'. A country and culture that promoted endless s work to no end, with the peoples never truly seeing the fruits of their labour? It made him ponder why other countries praised Japan as a bastion of 'Progress' and 'Modernity'. But a Man doesn't act like a Japanese salaryman, only a slave does.

* * *

With the lunch bell ringing, Issei felt his stomach rumble in hunger, but opted to ignore it, even with Matsuda and Motohama pestering him to get lunch with them. Food rich in calories but hardly nutritious, wasting time talking to boring people over boring subjects, acting like they were actually aware of what they were talking about. Perhaps Issei was the one in the wrong, suffering from a late-stage _chuunibyou_ , but he was far too self aware about his own situation to ever consider himself a step above the norm. Instead, an outsider.

Grabbing his backpack, Issei headed to the top of the school building, aiming for the rooftop - Empty. He was lucky, sometimes couples would come and share lunches with each other, or a bunch of students would start gossiping over pointless topics, a little too loud for his tastes.

Smiling and stretching out his sore body, Issei placed his face directly up at the clear skies and bright sun, it's rays dawning on his fair, youthful skin, while taking a long, deep breath in through his nostrils, and expelling it out his lips.

" _This is it, Ddraig. Even in a place designed to trap the free man, you can find solace and comfort in nature, especially the sun."_ He said, proudly.

 **[That it is, partner. It often makes one wonder why Humans choose to worship the Abrahamic God, rather than the Sun. The sun is ever-present in their lives, represents nature and their growth as a whole, along with fire and light. One can clearly see the Sun, while it takes immense amounts of drugs or magic to summon an Angel.]**

" _God's real, doesn't bother me whatsoever. I am my own man, a free man. Therefore, I hope to become my own master, not tamed and collared by anyone else."_

 **[Not even the Gremory girl? I'm sure she'd make a fine master.]** Joked Ddraig, causing Issei to visualize the redhead in a latex outfit and a whip.

" _Maybe just in the bedroom."_ He chuckled back, while laying against the short walls of the school rooftops.

Closing his eyes and controlling his breathing, Issei began to undergo what he'd started to call 'meditation'. By dulling his visual senses and hearing nature and the world around him, he began to almost become 'one' with the World, detecting many sounds and knowing exactly where they were and how. Combined with his Boosted Gear, he could've probably developed a sort of sixth-sense by now.

A few more minutes of meditation in peace allowed him to continue to sharpen his senses, before he heard footsteps coming from the creaky staircase, leading to the rooftops. Meaning someone else was coming, but judging by the amount of steps and creaks, it only seemed to be one person. Cursing, Issei broke his trance of meditation, opening his eyes with a rather annoyed look, waiting to intimidate whoever unintentionally disrupted him.

To his surprise though, the one entering glanced at him and smiled, before calling out to him.

"Hyoudou-Kun, right? I've been sent by my Buchou to pick you up." Spoke the blonde-haired boy facing him.

Kiba Yuuto, one of most 'handsome' boys in Kuoh Academy and aptly nicknamed 'The Prince of Kuoh'. He never understood what it was with Japanese girls and their obsessions with obscene nicknames and titles, it really made Issei question who really suffered from _chuunibyou_. Alongside that, also a member of the famed 'Occult Research Club', meaning that his 'Buchou' was none other than the redhead from yesterday.

Grunting, Issei stood up with a nod and walked up to the blonde teenager, whose smile was far too fake and conceited for Issei to return. "Already? Could've sworn she said 'after school'." He recalled.

Nodding, Kiba began to walk ahead of him, leading him out of the school building and as Issei guessed, toward the 'old school building'. "Indeed, but Buchou thought it'd be nice to have a quick introduction, before she went further. I hope you understand." He replied, in a manner far too polite for Issei to consider normal.

"Works for me." He muttered, eyes glancing around the female student body, all shooting him dirty, or confused looks, as to why the Academy's public enemy number one would be walking alongside their beloved 'Prince'.

Kiba noticed Issei's scoffing and responded with a lighthearted chuckle. "Ah, apologies. I should've expected and warned you about how the girls here get." Kiba said apologetically.

"Nothing I haven't heard before." He shrugged, ignoring the remarks poking at their sexuality and the whispers of more… Intimate fantasies between the two men. Issei was far too desensitized to explicit things to care about the Japanese woman's obsession with boylove, he thought that was a Greek thing.

Finally, the pair arrived at three-story victorian building, painted white with the third story being used as a clocktower - This, was the old school building. Initially abandoned, but now just used by the Occult Research Club. How Rias got the influence to have this all to herself baffled the teenager, but he put the thought behind him, as Kiba opened the door and led him through.

After reaching the second floor, Kiba opened the door, walking through and calling toward Issei. Walking in, Issei found himself in a large, Victorian style room, styled with furniture from the aforementioned era and two black leather sofas seated in the middle. Gremory _definitely_ didn't spare any expense toward her clubhouse.

"Oh my, who's this that you've bought, Kiba-kun?" Giggled a seductive, feminine voice from behind Issei. Turning around, he was greeted to the sight of another voluptuous, dark-haired girl - Unlike Rias, despite their similarly outrageous proportions, the girl at hand was the epitome of an ideal Japanese girl, or _Yamato nadeshiko,_ as they called it.

Swallowing, Issei nodded at the girl, all too aware of her reputation. Akeno Himejima, the other 'Great Goddess' of Kuoh Academy, along with Rias. The fact that three of the school's most attractive people in this club were together was far too suspicious, it almost made Issei suspect this was some kind of elite sex club, rather than anything to do with the Occult.

"Yo, I'm Hyoudou Issei, Rias-Senpai invited me over." He replied casually, smiling at the attractive, older woman.

Akeno nodded, before grabbing his hand and gazing deeply into his dark orbs, while he looked back at the girl's purple eyes, almost forcing him to blush. It was bad enough yesterday with Rias, but the more girls getting far too touchy-touchy with him set him off, especially considering the fact they were all Devils.

"Very laidback, I like that, Issei-Chan. If I can call you that, of course?" Akeno smirked, an almost lecherous look in her eyes. It was like she was staring at him like some sort of piece of meat.

"Of course, I'm still calling you Senpai though." Remaining stoic, Issei shifted his hand away from her, before moving toward the sofa, sitting alongside Kiba, while on the other chair, was a small, white-haired girl - Issei knew her from her reputation among some of the 'other' boys in school. Because the girl was so small and arguably cute, with a childlike innocence to her, a number of borderline freudian fetishists found her far more attractive than any curvaceous, fully-developed woman.

Nodding at the white haired girl, who seemingly ignored him and continued to scoff away at her snacks, Akeno followed him, pushing a large tray with assortments of snacks and teapots. "Issei-Chan, would you like something to drink or eat? Buchou is showering currently, but she'll be done soon."

Nodding, Issei replied. If they wanted to poison or kill him, they would've done it by now. "Thank you. Just black tea, no sugar." He answered, before being handed a cup of grey brew. He hesitantly took a quick sip, savouring the taste, before humming in delight. "This is good, did you make this yourself?" Looking up at Akeno, he asked curiously.

Giggling, the dark-haired beauty nodded. "Mhm! I'm glad you enjoy it, it takes a lot of effort to get the right amount to get a good blend, but if you're enjoying it, my work is done." She hummed back.

"I might bother you some day to teach me how you make it then, I gotta get more of this one day." Smiling, Issei continued to sip away from the cup, before finally finishing and leaving it on the table.

"Ufufu. Issei-chan, you're far too kind. I'd love to take you up on that offer, soon. And if you plan on joining our little club." She replied.

Nodding, Issei looked behind the girl, hearing the sound of a shower slowly being turned off, along with footsteps and the sound of clothes being moved around, before turning back to Akeno. "I'm assuming that's Rias-Senpai." Akeno's nod was all he needed in response.

Finally exiting the bathroom, Issei spotted the red heiress in all her glory, clad in the typical Kuoh uniform. Glancing at him, she smiled and nodded, before opting to speak, walking toward him. "Ah, Issei-kun. I'm glad you could make it, sorry for calling you out so early."

"It's nothing, so what'd you want to talk about?" He asked, watching her move to the couch opposite him, next to Koneko.

"Well, I was here to tell you about our club, but more importantly, what we really do." Replied Rias, as she brought out a piece of paper with what seemed to be a magical circle on it. "Issei, are you aware of the supernatural?"

The question hit him like a rock. She was trying to recruit him and she clearly knew about his Sacred Gear, as Ddraig suspected. Instantly, Issei looked toward his mind for an answer, as Ddraig conveniently replied in time.

 **[Relax, partner. I was prepared for this. Nod and tell her that you know what she is, but do not reveal anything about the Boosted Gear. If she asks about our sacred gear, simply say it is a twice critical that you can't activate properly, you'll get away with it.]**

" _Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"_ Smirked Issei.

 **[There's a first time for everything.]**

Leaning back and placing his hands behind his head, Issei nodded, adopting a more relaxed, eased posture. "Yeah, I'm fully aware. I should've expected I was going to get recruited by Devils." He chortled.

In response, Rias frowned, but nodded. "Ah, so you do know. Are you aware that you have a Sacred Gear, then?"

Nodding, Issei replied. "Yeah. I can barely activate it. It's just a regular twice critical though, nothing special."

Almost looking disappointed, the Redhead still kept her composure. "I'm sure with training and putting you in my peerage, you'd be a great Devil! I mean, the Gremory family is known for treating their servants well, everyone here included. The Occult Research club is basically just a front, to be blunt with you."

"I guessed. But unfortunately, I'm going to have to refuse, I do apologize." Issei stood up, letting his backpack drape over his shoulder.

"W-wait! Are you sure? Could I at least ask why?" She inquired, standing up with him.

"Nothing against you, Rias." Issei smiled, while nodding at the other three present. "Or any of you. I mean being a servant of a cute girl and having Akeno-Senpai here making me tea everyday sounds like a dream, but I just can't get with the servant thing."

"The Gremory family really does treat their servants more like family. I can promise you that you'd never be asked to do something we couldn't!" She tried to argue and convince him, but he was a man of action. When his decision was made, he kept on it.

Looking toward the window, and staring at the green fields of the Academy, Issei ignored her momentarily, before deciding to speak his mind. "Senpai, have you ever heard of the concept of the 'Overman'?"

Nodding, Rias looked puzzled. "By Nietzsche? Of course, why do you ask, Issei-kun?"

"The Overman is someone who is free, independent of anyone and builds his own world. He is one who imposes his will upon the world. He is his own master." Issei began to monologue, reciting the mantra he'd repeated to himself often, especially deriving from Ddraig's influence.

Her eyes widened in response, before finally accepting the teenager's answer. "I understand now. You really are something else, Issei-kun. It really is a shame I can't convince you, I believe you would've turned our worlds upside-down, for the better." She giggled, far too happy to worry about the loss of what could've been her greatest piece thus far.

Turning back to the redhead, and Akeno, both giggling and smiling, he returned the grin. "Who said anything about me not rocking your world? I said I didn't want to be your servant. I never said I didn't want anything to do with you." He chuckled.

"I see, what do you propose, then?" She asked.

"I know that Devils need magicians, right?" Issei inquired, receiving a nod from Rias, to which he continued. "I need to learn magic. I would love to join the ORC, as your magician, if you'd have me. Only problem is I need to learn it."

It took Rias a solid minute to ponder over the offer, before she shrugged, and nodded at him. "It does sound like a good offer. I get a cute boy to train and make a pact with. I don't suppose you might reconsider joining later on, would you?"

Blushing momentarily at her flirtatious comments, along with Akeno's more mature giggles, he could feel her breasts pressed up against his back, while her soft hands were placed on his shoulders. "Oh my, it seems that you'll be joining anyway, Issei-kun. I'm looking forward to having a younger man to teach and mess around with."

He was almost shaking, along with her hot breath brushing against the back of his neck, causing Issei to nearly break into a sweat, but he barely kept his composure and stoic attitude, while Ddraig was, as per usual, laughing at his awkward situation.

"You know, as much as I'm enjoying being sexually harassed by you two, you guys do know I'm supposed to be Kuoh's number one pervert. For all we know, I might fuck around and force myself on you." Issei's crude joke sounded better in his head, but the two simply continued to giggle, shaking it off.

"The rumours do you dirty, Issei-chan. Besides, a Beast like you wouldn't harm an innocent maiden like me, would you?" She whispered.

Rias, on the other hand, began to blush. "Akeno! What are you doing, stop harassing our newest member!"

"Oh, are you jealous, Rias?" She winked, continuing to run her hands over Issei's chest, cooing. "Wow, Issei-chan is quite muscular too! Rias, come touch his body!" She called the redhead over, who hesitantly began to mimic her friend and grope the young teenager.

"You weren't joking! He's built like a man!" Nodding, Rias gleamed, until Issei had enough and began to struggle, moving away from the two older women.

"Oi, oi, oi! I'm not a piece of meat, you cougars!" Issei exclaimed, while the two giggled and winked, both's faces flushed red. "Anyway, I'm heading out. I'll see you tomorrow after class then." He nodded, before waving, exiting the building.

"Don't you have classes?" Rias yelled after him.

"I'm bunking, I'm sure you can cover my ass!" He shouted back, before running down the stairs and out the building.

Resting her face against her hand, the redhead let out a sigh, before smiling, keeping her eyes fixated on her newest club member, running out of school campus.

"He's something else, isn't he?" Akeno said, the girl's footsteps following behind.

"He really is. I like him though." Replied Rias.

"You and me both." Akeno spoke.

* * *

After finally jumping over the school fence, Issei found himself bunking out the last two lessons, getting out at half-past twelve instead of four hours later. To be honest, he didn't have to stay there, most of their education was exam based, and if he needed to study, he could probably just abuse the boosted gear to accelerate his learning ability and get all As, as he did already.

Within the last month of awakening his gear, he'd already exploited it to make daily life easier, already getting top marks in the school for whatever homework or assignments he was given, which explained why his teachers were slowly leaving him alone, deciding to leave Issei to his own devices rather than bother him about his lack of attentiveness in class.

His only worry was the 'disciplinary authority' in school, who liked to abuse their power and maintain a strict schedule, but all he had to do was the bare minimum, show up to pass the exams and they'd leave him alone. At the rate he went, he could've probably been offered a scholarship to Tokyo University if he actually cared just a bit more.

Before anyone could spot Issei in school uniform, he rushed toward a public washroom, changing from his uniform to casual clothes and keeping his coat on, alongside his bike. Since he wasn't supposed to be home for four more hours, he decided to go explore the town and find a gym or something to improve his physical prowess.

After a few minutes of biking along the empty town center, Issei cocked an eyebrow at the strange building in front of him. Belonging to the basement of a large duplex set of apartments, the name of the gym was completely in English, titled " _Van's Dungeon Gym"._

The inappropriate use of the mars symbol was almost a deterrent, screaming 'danger' in his mind, but Issei was set on going in regardless. A gym was a gym and Issei really needed to get stronger, and more importantly, more muscular. The feeling of Akeno and Rias molesting him was like ambrosia, but he'd never admit it to them.

Stepping inside the dimly lit entrance to the gym, Issei was impressed by the interior design, with wooden floorboards, rugs with patterns from the middle east as well, the entire reception seemed to scream something from a Greek or Persian movie set. He was greeted at the reception desk to a well-built, tall Asian man, looking like he hailed from the pacific islands, but Issei wasn't too sure.

"Hello there, young blood. I know why you're here." The figure's low, growling voice caught Issei off-guard, and getting a closer look, he noticed the figure was shirtless and clad in a pair of tight leather pants.

Issei was in the wrong place, and was about to turn back, before he felt the figure place a strong grip against his shoulder.

"Where you going, buddy? You're in Van's dungeon now and you're here to train, aren't you?" Issei felt the figure tower over him, and for the first time in a long, long time, the Sekiryuutei was _frightened._

 **[Partner, get out of there! I'm begging you, please… This is just like the Greek bath houses all over again…]** Ddraig cried, before he felt his voice slowly muffling down into tears.

" _Even Ddraig is afraid! What am I going to do?"_ He sobbed, as he felt himself being dragged into the locker room by the figure.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Van, and I'm an artist - In fact, I'm a performance artist. I like to make people's deep, dark fantasies come true. In your case, boy, I know you want to get big and strong like me!" Roared Van, before flexing both his biceps. To Issei's surprise, the man was definitely built and looked strong, if one were to put all his… 'Extremities' to the side.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, but I guess you can just call me Issei. Japanese formalities aren't really my thing." Issei replied, holding a hand out for a handshake.

"No handshakes in Van's gym, buddy. Only brotherly embraces." Spoke the muscular figure, before bringing the young teenager in for a strong, powerful hug, to which Issei barely returned, before he released his grip.

"Now, young blood. Get in the locker room and change, I'll be waiting for you in the main area."

Nodding, Issei walked inside the room, filled with benches, metal lockers and soft flooring, similar to the ones used in Martial Art and Wrestling gyms. Looking around, Issei saw the locker room was almost empty, besides one unique figure. Judging by his dirty-blonde hair and tanned skin, the man was a westerner, and quite a well-built one too, while Van was taller and leaner, this man was built like a bear, and had been giving Issei a dirty look ever since the moment he stepped inside the room.

Returning the glare, Issei walked up to a nearby locker, before opening it and filling it with his bags, wallet and phone, only to be interrupted by the western figure, who spoke in English.

"Hey buddy, I think you got the wrong door. Gay club's three doors down." Chuckled the American man.

However, Issei had been dealing with far too many unique people, and had began to lose his composure throughout the day. To him, this was the final straw.

"Fuck you." He retorted.

The American stood up, walking toward him, despite being taller than Issei by only an inch or so, his width easily dwarfed the young man, which frightened him, but nonetheless, he was prepared for a fight. "No, fuck you, gook boy! How about you and I just settle this here, right now in the ring?"

"Like a wrestling match?" Issei shouted back, the two pressed up against each other, attempting to frighten the other to no avail.

"Hell yeah, like a wrestling match. Tell you what, I'll strip down to my underwear, same with you, and we'll wrestle it out." He spoke with a level of pride that let Issei know that this man wasn't ordinary, he was used to intimidating men like this.

"Oh yeah? Sure thing, smartass." Issei chuckled at his own remark, as the two began to strip down to their underwear, revealing both their physiques. While Issei was lean and had some muscle, the man in front of him was far more well-built, from years of wrestling and weightlifting, which frightened the young man, but he was ready for it.

"I'll show you who the real boss of this gym is."

* * *

"Submit already, boy. You fought well, there's no honour in getting injured in a chokehold!" The American shouted into Issei's ear, holding the young man in a chokehold, that Issei was hardly able to get out of.

At this point, both men's bodies were battered in bruises, cuts and sweat. They had fought for just over an hour, somehow never managing to tire out. While the American, named Billy, was superior to Issei in size and strength, the teenager was able to use his durability and speed to gain some leverage on the man, eventually leading to an impasse, until Issei's stamina was far too drained, giving Billy a chance to claim victory.

Issei, on the other hand, was almost purple from his lack of oxygen, before finally agreeing to tap out, being let out and rolling on the floor, violently gasping for air. Billy looked down on him, chuckling, before holding a hand out to help the young man up.

Gladly taking it, Issei and the American looked at each other momentarily, before laughing and shaking hands.

"You're pretty good, kid. You ever fought before?" The American asked.

"No. I train with calisthenics sometimes, but I am trying to get better." He replied.

"I see… You should come here more often. My boyfriend out there, Van, and I came here to start a gym and train guys into becoming strong warriors! You should come around more often." Billy smirked.

"I… I'd like to, is that okay? Only problem is, I'm pretty broke." Issei muttered.

Delivering a powerful slap on Issei's back, the young man helped as Billy roared in laughter, shaking his head. "Money shouldn't stop a man from becoming a warrior. You have potential, come around tomorrow whenever and I'll teach you how to lift weights and _really fight_!"

Nodding thankfully, Issei smiled back, before heading toward the shower. "Thanks… Uh… What do I call you?"

"Call me Aniki." The muscular man replied, before flexing and chuckling at the battered Issei. "Oi, Issei, I'm leaving some money outside your locker, there's a restaurant next door, get yourself something to eat, you need to build your body!"

Issei grinned proudly, before finally showering off and changing back into his clothes and heading outside, before heading into the restaurant next door, as Aniki instructed. Looking around at the restaurant, he smiled. A typical family run place, but that meant the food would be good, the only problem was that the place was busy. A girl in an apron brought him over, before sitting him on a stool next to a salaryman, and more interestingly, a silver-haired boy, clad in a dark jacket and red pants. Another westerner, but he seemed to have some Japanese features.

Despite all that, though, his appearance wasn't what made Issei interested in him, but something else entirely. There was a dark aura, of sorts coming around him, which practically drew Issei to him, but the moment he noticed the young man glance back at him, Issei knew the feeling was mutual.

He was almost scared that he'd met the _White One_ too soon, and in his current state, he'd be dead meat.

 **[Partner, I'm so sorry, he is.]**

Before Issei could even think, or rationally come up with a plan to run out, he opted to do something stupid.

Bringing his hand out, he smiled at the silver-haired man and nodded. "Name's Hyoudou Issei, you?"

Strangely enough, the man responded with a handshake and nodded back. "Vali. Strange place to meet your rival, don't you think, Issei?"

Nodding, Issei began to order an assortment of food, mostly consisting of meat and rice, beginning to scoff it down while conversing with the man he was fated to fight to the death.

"Yeah, strange, ain't it? Here I was, training next door, only to come here right after. You weren't hunting after me already, were you?"

Shaking his head, Vali continued to eat his own meal, speaking between bites. "No. But sacred gear users are attracted to Sacred Gear users, the connection between the Heavenly Dragons is only more intense. This was bound to happen."

Nodding, Issei could already sense Vali's aura, and in a way, his 'power'. He knew that at his current state, he was in no shape to come close, and if he even thought of the topic, it ended with Vali decimating him. There was only one way to come out of this unscatched.

"Vali, I'm in no state to fight you right now. I literally awoke my gear a month ago." Issei explained. "Even if we're meant to fight, and I understand that, I'd like to have my rival to be someone great, I am assuming you are. But I'm not up to scratch yet, so I'm asking for a little more time. It's strange, but I think it'd do both Albion and Ddraig honours, do you agree?"

 **[Good call.]**

"Albion agrees, as do I. I can tell that you're still fresh off the bat. I've had mine since I was born. The power scales between us are greater than the Heavens and the Earth, Hyoudou Issei. You must understand, I do not plan on waiting forever for you." Vali spoke, almost without emotion.

"I never planned on keeping anyone waiting, but I need to establish myself as the _Sekiryuutei_ first, I hardly have much under my belt. It'd be pointless to fight now." Issei spoke calmly, unafraid of his rival at this point.

Despite brute strength and Magic being the most common forms of combat in the Supernatural world, Issei was still human. No matter how strong or gifted someone is, a Puckish Rogue can subdue even archmages and warlords. A Rogue was quick, nimble and clever, relying on his wit and intelligence to beat others. Issei lacked in both strength and magic, relative to the Supernatural pecking order, but he certainly wasn't stupid, with the Boosted Gear's power only seeming to amplify and almost chemically induce his mind to become more efficient and active.

"I see... Well, you're not the only person I want to fight. Since you are new to the supernatural world, I'm sure you know that most mythologies are real, meaning there are many opponents who I wish to fight with." Vali replied.

"I understand now, you enjoy the thrill of fighting endlessly. I respect that, and you, Vali." Issei nodded.

"And you, Hyoudou Issei. You may not be the strongest nor the most skilled, but the way you fight with words is impressive. Who knows what the future holds for you, but I hope you are successful, all the more to give me an opponent worth fighting for." The White Dragon Emperor smiled and stated proudly, before the two bumped their fists in a brotherly embrace.

As their meals came to a close, the two went to pay their bill separately, with Issei covering his own first, with plenty spare from Aniki, while Vali panicked, missing over half his bill and sighing.

Walking over to the counter, Issei pulled out a small number of Yen bills, enough to cover Vali's bill, before nudging at the White Dragon Emperor to leave with him. The two walked outside, and at three in the afternoon in winter, it was no surprise the sun was already close to setting.

"Thank you, Hyoudou Issei. That was embarrassing." Vali spoke apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, friends help friends out." Issei smiled.

Looking confused, Vali paused and looked at Issei. "Friends? You consider us friends?" He asked.

"We're meant to fight each other, not specifically kill. I don't see how that stops us from being friends. We shared a meal too, as far as I'm concerned, we're friends." He replied.

"I see. Here, take my number, I'm going to go home. Since I owe you a favour, let me know if anything comes your way, I will be there." Vali replied, exchanging numbers with the young man, before walking away, the two waving at each other.

Grabbing his bike, Issei began to pedal home, thinking to himself along the way. " _Hell of a day, huh, Ddraig?"_ He chuckled to himself.

 **[Indeed, you've made many smart decisions. You have a way with words, from handling the Devils, to being the first host to convince the** _ **Hakuryuuko**_ **to become friends. You are turning out to be my favourite host thus far, and we haven't even gotten into a true fight yet.]**

" _I know. It's going to scare me once we start properly fighting the supernatural." Issei muttered._ **[Remember, if you don't have strength or magic, you utilize your opponent's weaknesses against them. Is that not what you learned in Wrestling today? Do more research, partner, use the Devils to learn whatever you can about exploiting tricks and work on your agility. Currently, you seem like a Rogue, if anything. 'The Rogue Dragon Emperor'... I like the sound of it.]** Ddraig chuckled to himself.

" _You're so annoying, I don't know how I put up with you sometimes."_ Issei retorted, before the two laughed at their idiocy together.

* * *

 **Footnotes:**

 **DxD is a fun franchise to write for. My biggest worry for this story is where and how I'm going to take it. Obviously, I'm planning a certain route for Issei which is unique from the franchise. Not enough to differ, but the way he manipulates and uses the Boosted Gear is something I've always wanted to have my own take on, so that's really it. Also the insane power-ups he gets are a little bit too much give and not enough take, in my opinion.**

 **Regardless, glad you enjoy reading my stuff, thank you all.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**The amount of reviews, follows and favourites I've been getting have been amazing. A special thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are the MVPs that make this worth writing. Before I finish, I'd like to emphasize that _there will not be a Raynare paring._ And a smallish harem, but I need to build up to that. The pacing so far has been fairly slow, but it should be faster in the next few chapters, but not rushed. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

A few days had passed, with Issei having new things introduced into his daily routine. Mostly working out with the hulk of a man, Aniki and afterschool work with Rias. Akeno or Rias would usually take him aside and give him a brief introduction on Human magic, which was vastly different to Devil magic, relying mostly on base mathematical constructs and how fast one's processing speed was.

Despite Issei's lack of natural talent at Magic, he was more than capable of overcoming that through the use of the Boosted Gear and practicing Maths, until he was able to fully understand higher concepts. After that, all he had to do was manipulate them in his head and utter some random phrases in an old language, and boom, easy magic.

The only problem was that. Maths was a very difficult concept for Issei, which meant most of his after school sessions were Rias and, or Akeno sexually harassing and teasing him in order to get better at maths. He was lucky that he could use the Boosted Gear to speed his processing speed up, or he had no idea how long it would've taken, but at his projected rate, it would only be another week or two before he'd actually start practicing real magic.

Meanwhile, the more intensive and brutal training, was with Aniki. Everyday after school, regardless of what time, Issei was subjected to almost two hours of getting thrown around a room, taught different wrestling and sparring tactics, forced to lift weights and eat absurd amounts of food. He had no idea how the Boosted Gear was able to keep up with keeping his body barely functioning, a regular man would've died by now, from Aniki's brutal regiment. Fortunately, his muscular gains and strength had been quite impressive - Combined with his diet and conditioning, adapting to the new lifestyle, he had put on more bulk on his entire frame, adding definition and width, alongside his cheeks becoming far more concave than prior, giving him a more defined, masculine and robust profile.

Slowly enough, Issei's body was developing into that of a wrestler - And it definitely showed with how his clothes were slowly beginning to no longer fit on him, whether due to his increased height or width, most of his jeans and t-shirts clung to his firm body, which only meant more ogling for Akeno and Rias. Not that he minded, though, he really needed to make a decision on how to approach them.

 **[Are you ever going to make them part of your harem, partner?]** Ddraig asked Issei, as he lay on his bed, exhausted from another day of training.

Shrugging, Issei replied nonchalantly, too busy riding the surge of dopamine flooding through his mind. He reeked of sweat and musk, but it was a welcome smell, it reminded him that he was working and doing his job properly. " _To be honest, I've been so busy focusing on other things, I forgot about that. Besides, I hardly have enough money to support myself, letalone take girls out on dates."_

 **[A Dragon needs his horde for a reason. I believe you should start finding a way to make money, partner, alongside all of this. A rich man does not need to focus on education, if he already has a way.]**

" _Working? A job? I'm not going to disgrace myself like that, Ddraig. If I surrender myself to becoming a wageslave for someone else's money, I'm a hypocrite. I'll have to find something else."_ Issei grunted, he was far too proud to bother with any other method.

Chuckling in response, Ddraig nodded and replied, proud of his host. **[Honestly! You're becoming far too much like a Dragon, and yet you haven't even transformed yet.]**

Cocking an eyebrow at the 'transformed', Issei raised up a question. " _Hold up, transform?"_

 **[Yes. You can transform parts of your body into that of a Dragon. A few of the previous** _ **Sekiryuutei**_ **have done it. It provides immense power and happens to be far more efficient than your Human body. It may even bring you even closer to reaching Balance Breaker.]**

" _Balance Breaker? I think one of those voices said that..."_ Issei inquired. He could've sworn he'd heard the term before, perhaps in his dreams.  
 **  
[Ah. So** _ **they're**_ **speaking to you already. Balance Breaker is technically the next step of using the Boosted Gear. Currently, you can boost to a great amount, and it's only increasing as you go along, but that is not why it is a Longinus. The reason is that you are able to truly unlock my power and make it yours, unsealing some of the power that the Biblical God kept when Albion and I fell. I have no doubt that Vali has already reached Balance Breaker and mastered it, as you should too.]**

" _And how would I go about reaching that… And speaking of 'they', who the hell are they, Ddraig?"_ Issei groaned, beginning to find annoyance in his Partner's cryptic words.

 **[Patience, Partner. The Boosted Gear itself is much like a muscle. You build up to lifting heavier weights, in the same sense, you must be patient so you do not risk injury or damage. Those 'voices', are the past wielders, all who have died gruesome deaths in their lust for power.** _ **Do not**_ **listen to those voices, no matter what. I will explain my reasonings when you are stronger, but for now, follow my advice - Continue to train your ability to boost, you will also require something else. I sensed immense power from Vali, power that did not come from Albion, meaning he has other talents you do not have. You need to push further on that magic path, or find something else entirely.]**

Sighing, Issei placed his hand against his face in confusion and anger - He was still weak, and had no other path besides the long one - Magic. " _Eh, maybe something better will come our way eventually. The current goals then, are to up the training with Aniki, my ability to boost, magic and money. I can do that."_ **[I know you can, partner. I just fear that we may not have enough time before someone, or something senses your power spiking and we are unprepared.]** Ddraig spoke, worry in his tone.

" _I understand. I'll have to do better then. Holidays are coming up anyway, that'll give us more time to train consistently and add new things. Apparently there are bears and lions up in the mountains, maybe wrestling with them could help me out."_ Issei spoke confidently.

Ddraig scoffed at him, before roaring in laughter. **[You? Wrestling with animals? What do you expect, Lions, Tigers and Bears? You're mad, partner. But that's what I like about you. One day you should do this and I'll do my best to keep you alive.]**

" _Glad to hear it, Ddraig, well, time to get some rest, good night.]_ The teenager muttered, before letting his eyes flutter off to sleep and pass out.

* * *

Another day of school and the usual after school lessons with Rias and Akeno were fairly uneventful. Aniki had postponed the session with Issei today, something to do training for a competition, giving him a day off.

Deciding to walk around the main town centre, it was late-afternoon and Issei left his bike at home for the day, opting to actually walk this time. Clad in a dark overcoat to keep him warm from Kuoh's cold breeze, Issei brought out a cigarette from his pocket and lit in, chuffing from it while walking.

Surprisingly, with his intensive training and diet, he didn't feel too many of the negative side effects of the tar and other chemicals that came with the cigarette, most likely due to how his bodies metabolism had become far more efficient naturally. Sacred Gear users usually had strengthened bodies to handle the obscene amounts of stamina required to maintain their usage.

Issei examined the usual shops and watched people walk past him, all too engrossed in their own worlds to bother acknowledging him. The average Japanese person was too focused on work and barely making ends meet to worry about a teenager smoking. Besides, Kuoh was an academy, a regular highschool would've had plenty of delinquents who smoked. Issei honestly thought he was probably the scariest person in school, which said a lot. In other schools, the problem with delinquents tended to be a massive problem - While they usually didn't resort to robbing stores, they tended to use bullying and exploiting the fact that they were minors to get away with extortion, graffiti and harassing people, and some delinquents became drug dealers to make even more money.

Grinning, Issei thought about using Drugs as a way of building his income, but he didn't think it was worth it, the side-effects and damage that it did to kids was too much, he didn't want that on his conscious, or at least, he was far too sensitive over it now. But before he could ponder any longer, he heard a sound very, very familiar to him and it wasn't hard for him to place it all - Matsuda and Motohoma's screams.

Walking over to the source of the screams, Issei was lead into the entrance of a dark, sleazy alleyway.

"This is way too typical." He chuffed, before grunting on and walking into the alleyway, ready to get ambushed. Surprisingly however, he wasn't but he managed to get a better look at the crowd in front of him.

Around six or seven tall boys, each wearing leather jackets on top of their school uniforms, surrounded what seemed to be Matsuda and Motohoma, begging for their lives. Judging by the uniform and jackets, they were probably delinquents, if the pompadours didn't already give it away. Usually, Issei would laugh it off, but these were his friends and the conversation seemed to involve a topic that his two friends had no power over.

"Do you two really want to get beaten up? We're here for that cutie over there, if you two perverts move, maybe we'll let you watch what we do with her." One of the delinquents chuckled menacingly, before grabbing Motohoma and pushing him to the ground, fumbling around for his glasses.

"Motohama!" Matsuda cried out, before taking a sucker punch from another delinquent, forcing him on the floor with his friend. The two were clearly in pain and hurt, and Issei didn't know what else could possibly happen.

"Stop! Can't you leave these two alone, you idiots." A female's voice rung out. One Issei had never heard before, but if a girl was involved, Issei's worst fears were probably true.

Before the biggest of the bunch could lay a hand on the girl, he paused and turned to Issei, hearing his footsteps go through the alley. He was easily taller than the teenager, standing at around six-foot-one, obscenely tall for a Japanese man, even compared to Issei's growth spurt height of five-foot-nine.

Continuing to smoke his cigarette, the figure pressed a massive, scarred hand on Issei's shoulder, before looking at him menacingly, his tanned, arguably ugly face practically spitting on him. "Oi, oi. You're in the wrong place, brother. Turn around and I'll forget you ever came round here. You don't want to end up like those two idiots, right?"

"Can't. Those two idiots are my friends." Issei shook his head, before pulling out his cigarette and puffing it up against the leading delinquent.

"I don't like your tone, boy. What are you going to do about it?" He chuffed back, clicking his tongue.

"Issei! Run! You're no match for him, just call the police or something!" The perverted Duo called out to their friend, even if they were trying to be honourable, they secretly hoped he'd be their saviour.

The delinquent, on the other hand, cocked an eyebrow and looked back to Issei, before smirking. "Oh, your name's Issei, right? I know you, the 'Perverted Beast' of Kuoh! There's so many rumours about you, you're dating two girls at once, especially beauties like those… I gotta give it to you bro, I always planned on taking either Rias Gremory or Akeno Himejima for myself one day, y'know, just kidnap them and make them mine." The oversized pig of a man chuckled.

The comment about Akeno and Rias bothered Issei far more than it should've. To him, they were just his casual friends and business partners at best, nothing too difficult about it. But the fact he'd been deprived of contact with women for so long had made him a little more attached to the two than he should've, to the point where he wouldn't be surprised if he had a crush on the two. Most men would pick one, but Issei would've probably be set on taking both of them, Ddraig's words had began to ring in his head.

Yet, he remained silent, continuing to smoke, much to the Delinquent's dislike. In response, he snatched Issei's cigarette and puffed it on him, causing the rest of the gang to laugh at Issei. Yet again, he remained stoic and silent.

"So, are we going to fight or what?" Issei finally responded, causing the leader of the group to call out one of his members - The man who'd punched Motohama.

Shrugging, Issei taunted and gestured for the man to take a hit at him, and as Issei presumed, swung with the same hand he used to take Motohama down. In response, Issei brought out his own arm and grabbed the man's arm, before twisting it and shifting his weight onto the man, throwing him down. The delinquent stumbled, but Issei delivered a powerful kick to his temple, completely knocking him out.

The rest of the group were shocked, while Matsuda and Motohama cheered for him, prompting for the delinquents to kick them again, causing more of them to cry out in pain. Issei turned over toward them, before spotting the girl in question - A raven haired girl, fairly petite and arguably cute. Not his type and gave him a bad vibe, but that wouldn't stop him from keeping his friends from getting hurt.

As Issei smirked at the defeated delinquent, he felt a sharp pain at his nose, before falling to his knees and clutching his wounded area. Cursing, he felt blood trickle from his nose, but it wasn't broken, just in pain, meaning luck was still in his favour. Looking up, he spotted the leader of the delinquents laughing at him, while continuing to taunt him.

"One punch was all it took to take you down? Pathetic, there's nothing 'beastlike' about you, Hyoudou Issei. When I finish here, maybe I'll come to Kuoh and show your two goddesses what a real man is like. You look tough, that's it, but like all those boys, you're weak. Remember my name, Issei. It's Ken." Issei felt goaded, while his rage slowly began to grow. The feeling of being mocked and humiliated by grown men drove him wild, he couldn't tell whether it was the hormones, Ddraig's influence or something else entirely, but just for a split second, Issei felt something in him snap.

No longer did a pain resonate from his nose, but instead he felt a high as adrenaline coursed through his veins. Standing up, he cocked his head back, as his disheveled hair cast a long shadow over his eyes, giving him an image of someone very, very angry.

And angry was what Hyoudou Issei was. Shifting his leg back, he delivered a powerful kick toward Ken's stomach, forcing him to clutch his knees and dry-heave. Issei grabbed his head and threw it against the brick wall, sending him howling in pain, while the rest of the delinquent's came rushing at him, yelling obscenities.

But Issei was focused, his mind was fast and well-trained, along with his reaction time. At his level of training and fighting, he could easily predict how and where the delinquents would strike, as Issei began to simply shift his body left and right by a few steps, dodging almost all the flurry of punches and kicks the delinquents delivered, until they slowed down. Issei kneeled for a second, grabbing a half-empty glass bottle left in the alleyway, before slamming it at the head of biggest delinquent left, causing him to clutch his cheek in pain and fall down, alongside Ken. That made five left.

Their eyes widened at seeing another one of their own being defeated, with some taking a step back, but Issei did not waiver on his merciless assault. Instead, he only went forward, before taking his coat off, throwing it at another two's heads and delivering powerful strikes toward their groins, sending them on the floor for sure. If the initial pain didn't keep them down, the aftershock certainly would.

The final three were shaking, within the span of a minute, they had seen their entire group crushed by a single teenager, who showed zero signs of fatigue, emotion or exhaustion. Beginning to walk up to them, Issei pointed a finger at them, before finally deciding to speak.

"Another move, and I will make sure your group comes out with three dead members - Guess who those lucky boys will be." He spoke calmly, his voice husky and raspy, only adding to how terrifying he was for them.

In response, the three got on their knees and immediately prostrated toward him, revering him and begging for forgiveness.

"Issei-sama, please, please! We didn't know what we were doing. Please don't hurt us!" They cried, one of them began to kiss his shoes and grip onto his legs for dear life.

Laughing, Issei nodded and brushed them off, commanding them to help clean up Matsuda and Motohoma, to which they did, profusely apologizing and helping them up. Meanwhile, Issei finally walked up to Ken, still in a furious rage, but injured, as Issei gripped him by the collar and held him up against the brick wall.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the living shit out of you and turn you into the police." He said, face inches away from Ken's.

Ken shivered, his face covered in and tears, barely able to speak. "P-please! I'll do anything! If you want money, take it, we don't want any trouble from you, Issei-sama, please!"

The sound of 'money' made Issei relax, before dropping him to the floor. Squatting down, Issei placed an arm around Ken's shoulder, and smirked. "You boys make money?"

Nodding back, Ken looked at Issei's dark expression, fear present in his eyes. "Yes! We get employed by the Yakuza to sell things and collect money on their behalf, we get to keep fifty-percent of the profit!"

" _Perfect, you hear that Ddraig?"_ Issei spoke, very pleased.

 **[Loud and clear. Looks like you've got your work cut out for you. Though, I never imagined you'd end up becoming a delinquent boss.]** Issei could practically feel the Red Dragon's face beaming in delight at this new revelation.

" _Sometimes life hands you opportunities you need to take by the hand. That girl doesn't look too bad either."_

 **[Clever. Perhaps you'll end up becoming one of those** ' _ **Dark Triad'**_ **men, my previous host often waded about.]**

" _What the hell does that even mean?"_

 **[Dark, brooding, mysterious and dangerous. He believed that women are secretly attracted to sociopathic men.]  
**  
" _Guess we'll just have to find out."_ Thought Issei, before glancing at fearful, broken delinquent.

"Ken, I like you. Sure, you tried to hurt my friends, but everyone makes mistakes. I think I see a wonderful future for us together!" Issei embraced him with one hand, while bringing out a tissue and helping him wipe off the blood on his face.

"W-what do you mean, Issei-sama?" Ken stuttered.

"I love that nickname! 'Issei-sama', a good sign of respect, that is. You give me fifty percent of whatever you make each month, and I function as your new leader. You carry on doing what you usually do, and if anyone you can't fight bothers you, you can always rely on me to take care of it. Doesn't that sound nice?" Issei grinned, relishing the fact that his desperate, broken opponent was far too scared of him to say no.

"O-of course! Boys, show some respect to our new banchou!" Ken exclaimed, while the group groaned and began to kneel in front of Issei, gleaming in happiness. If there was something he'd give credit to the delinquents, it was that they respected strength and honour. A good example of modern Japanese masculinity, found in one of the strangest places.

Standing up, Issei nodded, ushering them up. "Thank you, brothers. Carry on with your usual activities, remember though - Kuoh Academy is my territory, every girl there belongs to me, every man is under my protection." He growled, walking right up to Ken, giving a direct death stare. "That includes Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, by all means, they belong to me. Do you understand, Ken and the rest of you?"

They nodded and saluted, shouting yes at his commands. "Yes, Banchou!" To which Issei smiled and gestured for them to disperse, and instantly, they left. If Issei wanted to find them again, he'd find them. What was more important was helping out Matsuda and Motohoma, who were up and limping.

"You boys alright?" He asked worriedly, bringing the two in for a long embrace.

"Issei!" The two cried in joy, bringing Issei in for a long embrace and chanting his name. "How did you do that? What was that even? You're now a delinquent leader! Does that mean you'll leave us?"

"Easy, easy. I'm just using them to keep them under control. We'll always be brothers, know that." Issei exclaimed proudly, before spotting the black-haired girl, looking annoyed at them.

 **[Fallen Angel.]**

Cursing, Issei sighed. " _I never get a normal girl, do I? Thanks anyway, Ddraig."_

Glancing back at the perverted Duo, Issei nodded a final time. "Alright, go home, get some rest, I'll check you guys tomorrow, sound good? I'm gonna make sure she's alright, no funny stuff."

They nodded, before cursing Issei out for 'getting all the girls to himself'. He only wished he could, Issei knew not to play around with supernatural women, he already had two and they were hard enough to keep under control.

Walking up to the girl, clad in a pink shirt and a skirt, Issei smirked. "You good?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

She nodded, still looking annoyed at him. "You took your time before coming to me, y'know. That's not very gentleman like!" She pouted, looking upset.

Laughing, Issei shook his head and shrugged. "Women aren't the most important thing, and it wasn't like you were hot enough for me to come dashing after." Issei retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Rude! Whatever, just take me home or whatever." The girl sighed.

"Why? You seem like you can handle yourself." Issei patted her back, chuckling. He wouldn't be surprised if she broke her disguise and actually tried to kill him, but he could care less. It'd give him a chance to test himself out against a proper Fallen Angel.

On the other hand, the fallen angel chuffed, taking a few steps away from him. "What gave you that idea, Hyoudou-san?" Her pleasant demeanour broke, taking a more violent, aggressive tone.

"Dunno. Might just be the fact that a Fallen Angel could've easily avoided getting raped… Unless you were into that sorta thing, I don't judge. I mean I do, but I just want to pretend to be moral here." He chuckled, maintaining a calm expression.

"Defiled… By Humans? Disgusting, that's lower than a girl being defiled by a Dog!" The Fallen Angel shouted, before she began to change. Issei's eyes widened, as the girl's once youthful body fully developed with an instant, almost naked, instead clad in some sort of BDSM bikini, along with a pair of massive, black crow-like wings spanning from her back. The girl stood a few feet in the air, looking down on him, smirking.

"Nice body!" Issei shouted, winking at her and giving her a thumbs-up. "I'd ask if you'd let me touch your breasts before we fight, but I'm guessing you're not really into interspecies."

"Disgusting. I'm surprised you aren't begging for your life like most of your kind does, worm." The Fallen Angel said, looking disgusted at Issei.

Despite his smile and bluffing, internally he was scared shitless, begging Ddraig for help. " _Shit, shit, shit! What do I do? Ddraig, help your partner out!"_

 **[Relax. Being nervous is only going to make you lose. She's just a low level Fallen Angel. Remember who** _ **you are**_ **. The Sekiryuutei who will carve his own path, the one that will rise above all else!]** Ddraig encouraged him, speaking without a single shred of fear in his voice.

Nodding, Issei let the spiked red gauntlet materialize on his left arm, as the green jewel glowed and shouted " **Boost!"** three times, before he felt the surge of power run coarse through his veins.

The Fallen Angel, on the other hand, had her eyes widen in shock at this stunning new revelation, before licking her lips and looking down on Issei. "What? You're the _Sekiryuutei?_ " She roared in confusion as a glowing, red spear materialized in her hand. "In that case, remember my name, boy. I am Raynare, and your death will make Azazel-san notice me!"

Issei stood still for a few passing seconds, as the spear of light was flung at him, but simply sidestepped it. His reflexes and speed were far above a normal Human at this point, and a mind that was constantly being trained and pushed to learn faster only meant Issei was able to anticipate moves to the point of borderline precognition. He wondered if he could actually develop it, and be able to see a few seconds in the future with enough training.

 **[Once you win this, we'll talk about that, partner. Start dodging and pay attention!]** He felt the Dragon's shouting force him to keep moving, as Raynare continued to chuck as many light spears as possible, with Issei dodging each one as fast as possible.

Trying to reach up and punch her, Issei cursed as she simply flapped her wings to shift higher, before laughing condescendingly at the Red Dragon Emperor. "You can't fly yet, meaning you've just recently awakened. And to think I was actually scared for a second! Goodbye Hyoudou Issei, blame God for anything that's happened to you!" Cried Raynare, while Issei chuckled, before boosting a few more times.

Raynare's horde of light spears began to slow down, meaning she was running out of energy - She could only do it for so long, and judging by how fast she threw them, she was too scared to think properly. Issei smirked, deciding to capitalize on it, by distracting her. If he couldn't hit her, he'd rely on a projectile, a perfect time to test out the new technique.

"Oi, Raynare. Your nipples showing." He muttered, causing the Fallen Angel to blush and look over her bikini, realizing Issei lied, but it was too late. Pointing his left hand at her, he cocked a finger gun, before a small ball of green energy fired out of the gauntlet.

 **[Dragon Shot!]** Ddraig shouted from the Boosted Gear, as the green ball of energy made contact with Raynare, causing her to clutch her body in pain and fall to the ground. Walking up to the defeated Fallen Angel, laying down, with her voluptuous, seductive body on display, Issei grinned.

"Normally, I'd promise myself to be better than that, but it's been a long time since I've had a cute girl." He roared, as he kneeled on top of Raynare, wrapping a hand against her breast, before squeezing it roughly, causing the Fallen Angel to yelp and shiver.

"W-what are you doing? You pervert! Stop!" Raynare struggled, but Issei's strength kept her pinned to the ground, unable to move. Letting out moans and yelps, she involuntarily began to grind her body against Issei's, who was too engrossed with molesting her.

"Claiming my prize. You tried to hurt me, now I'm going to… Uh… Hurt your pussy?" He stammered, before laughing awkwardly.

"This your first time or something?" Raynare smirked cockily, only to yelp again, as Issei continued to fondle her breasts relentlessly.

"Shut up… Actually, those lips look tasty, I wonder what they taste like." He chuckled, before wrapping his hand around her cheek, bringing the raven-haired girl's face up to his.

"What are you do-Mmf!" She was silenced, as Raynare felt her mouth begin to get violated by the Sekiryuutei, bringing her in for a french kiss. Initially, she struggled, but eventually gave in, going limp under his control, until Issei broke the kiss. Raynare's face was flushed red in embarrassment, while he was laughing like an idiot. "You're the worst!"

Shrugging, Issei shook his head. "You were tongueing me down, not my problem. As far as I'm concerned, you're into this, especially dressed like that!" He said, taking a few steps back.

Finally getting up, Raynare was still flushed and violated, too shocked to bother fighting anymore. "Maybe… But it's not like that! How was I supposed to know that the boy I was meant to kill was the Sekiryuutei!" She stammered, before shivering from the cold winds.

"I'm riding off the high from being a Delinquent gang leader, do you really think I would let you slide?" Issei spoke, before taking off his coat and handing it to the Fallen Angel, walking past her. "Raynare, I'm the _Sekiryuutei_. I take what I want, how I want, where I want and when I want. And one more thing."

"Hmph?" The Fallen Angel asked, hurriedly putting the coat on to keep her warm.

"You're coming with me." He replied nonchalantly, cocking his head.

"What? Why! You beat me, leave me be!" She yelled, stepping away from him.

"I just exposed myself as the Red Dragon Emperor to a Fallen Angel who tried to kill me. Only reason I didn't kill you was because I think you're hot. For all I know, you're gonna tell the rest of the Grigori and then that's a whole lot of shit I don't wanna deal with." Issei shrugged, grabbing her arm.

"What would you do if I ran?" She asked him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Maybe I rape you, maybe I kill you." He bluffed, hoping she'd fall for it.

Nodding, Raynare fell for his threat and walked alongside him, wrapping her arm around his, as he chuckled, getting looks from surrounding peoples. "You know, you kinda look like a prostitute dressed like that." Issei cooed into the girl's ear.

"Shut up, I didn't have any other clothes. I expected to kill you and go back, but I have to deal with that instead." She blushed, looking down. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Back to my place. I ask you a few questions, and I'll see where we go from there." Issei replied.

"You're not going to kill or hurt me?" She looked at him curiously, with a wide eye expression.

"Too much effort, can't be bothered to. Make things easy for me and I'll make it easy for you." Issei rolled his eyes, as they continued to walk together.

* * *

Bringing Raynare home wasn't too difficult, mostly saying she was a 'study buddy'. His parents were too proud of the fact their son brought an attractive woman home to care about any of the logistics of the situation, so they let him be, as Issei took her inside his room.

"This is pretty… Lackluster, not what I expected for a teenage boy." Raynare commented, glancing at the spartan room. Issei had scrapped most of his posters and figurines for money, deciding to renounce his life of pervertedness, or at least openly. He was still incredibly hormonal but had decided to live a more austere lifestyle.

"I like minimalism, now shut up and get on the bed." Issei grunted, before pushing Raynare down, grinning.

"Been a long time since a Man said that to me." She winked at him, before easing up, laying back on the bed. Glancing at the girl, Issei had to admit, she was hot, as if everything in his body was telling him to take her right then, and there. But it wasn't right, he was more of a pure love type of person, hoping to lose his first to a girl he actually cared about, and vice-versa.

Laying back with her, he laid back and sighed, body exhausted after a long day, before glancing at Raynare. "Alright, why the fuck did you want me dead?"

"I was sent by our organization, the Grigori, to keep an eye on you in case you became a threat. Obviously, with Red Dragon Emperors in the past, they often went berserk and caused massive damage wherever they went. The Grigori hoped to recruit you before you awakened it, but I saw you as a threat. You happened to come my way, and I thought I'd take advantage of it." Raynare replied, almost emotionless.

Issei nodded, noting it down in his head. " _You believe her, Ddraig?"_

 **[Yep, she's telling the truth. Ask her about Azazel]** "And Azazel?" Issei asked.

"Azazel had nothing to do with it. I was hoping to impress him." Raynare said, her pink eyes gazing at Issei, taking in his body.

"By killing me?" Issei asked, confused.

"Well… We were bringing in a girl from overseas, a nun. We were hoping to take her sacred gear and using it to rise up the ranks." Raynare looked away, embarrassed.

"That's fucked. You brought a girl here to exploit her?" Issei asked, but only got silence from Raynare in response. "Any other Fallen Angels nearby?"

"Three more, and a bunch of stray exorcists. I was leading this operation. Please, don't tell Azazel, I could lose everything!" She pleaded. "I'll do anything, even give you my body!"

Issei rolled his eyes, as Raynare ran her hand up against his chest, before pushing her away. "I don't like the sound of this whatsoever. Tell you what, let me make a call and I'll decide what to do to you. What you need to do is think about what you're doing and redeem yourself, there's no point carrying on with this. I thought Azazel was a guy that liked Humans with Sacred Gears, and was against these kind of things?"

"He is…" Raynare looked up, beginning to ponder to herself.

"Then why are you doing this?" Issei shouted.

"I wanted power, I just wanted to be better! I wanted to be desired, loved in the Grigori!" The girl shouted back at him. "All I ever wanted, was to be powerful and loved."

Issei spotted Raynare's eyes beginning to water, beginning to feel sympathetic for her, but he refused to let that cloud his judgement. He needed to end this situation as fast as possible, with minimal bloodshed. If he assaulted the church, he had no idea if he could win, and might start a war, seeing his association with Rias.

Standing up, he pulled out his mobile phone and began to dial a number, waiting for the response.

"You called, rival?" Vali's familiar voice was a relief to Issei, causing him to sigh happily.

"Vali, I need to cash in on that favour, it's an emergency." Issei replied, smiling.

"Fill me in." Vali spoke, his tone remaining as emotionless as it usually did.

It took him five minutes to explain the situation, with Vali only responding with 'yes' or 'mhm', before finally finishing.

"And Raynare is at your home?" Vali asked, as Issei heard shuffling in the background.

"Yeah, I've got her restrained." Issei replied, looking at Raynare, who laid on his bed with a wide-eyed expression.

"I'll be over in five minutes, do not let Raynare move." Vali replied, before hanging up.

Looking back at Raynare, he sat next to her again, as she crawled up to him, embracing him with a sad expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked, before running a hand through her long, black hair. She was cute, when she wasn't trying to kill people. Even if this girl was downright evil and manipulative, she seemed good. But it wasn't like Issei was a good person either, he himself manipulated a bunch of delinquents to work for him for money, or the fact that he was essentially using Rias and Akeno to build himself up further.

But morality was for idiots, Issei was his own man. One thing he and Vali agreed on was that power defined everything else, might came before everything else and that was what truly made things right.

"I'm going to have everything I worked for destroyed… I'm such a failure, I'm an idiot! I hate this so much!" Issei felt tears run down his shirt, as Raynare to break into a crying fit. Instead of saying anything, he picked the girl up again, gazing into her eyes and brought her into another kiss - This time, he was more passionate and loving, attempting to comfort the girl, as she straddled his hips and moaned into his mouth, begging for more.

But time was limited, and Issei couldn't have himself doing anything he'd regret, as he pushed her away briefly. "Every action has its consequence, Raynare. You need to take responsibility for that. But everyone should be able to redeem themselves and make-up. The same goes for you, I'll vouch for you." He said, only for Raynare to embrace him tightly.

"I'm so, so sorry. I've been too selfish, constantly living for myself. I don't know any other way to live! What am I supposed to do?" She pleaded with him.

"Find something else to live for, build your life in a way that doesn't have you hurt innocent people for no reason. Wanting power and love is good, but there has to be a goal past that, they should be tools for greater purposes." Issei stated, continuing to pat her head.

"I'm a selfish bitch, Issei. Maybe there was a time where I was different, when I had someone to love, but he died a long, long time ago. I don't know how to live like that anymore." Raynare looked back up at him.

"You'll find your way, I promise. It'll be a rough path, but you'll make it." Issei stated, barely keeping him away from ravishing her. The Raynare he saw right now was much different to the one he saw initially. From a raving sociopath, to nothing but a heartbroken, lonely girl. He cursed himself for being manipulated so easily, but if he was going to get manipulated by one, he'd at least make sure he made her obsessed with him.

"You remind me of him so much. I… I want you." She cooed into his ear, before nibbling on it, causing Issei to exhale heavily, shaking and shivering.

"No. Maybe one day, if things turn out for the better, and we get to know each other… But even then, you do realize I'm the _Sekiryuutei_ , right? You wouldn't be the only girl in my life." He spoke softly, rubbing the last tears away from her eyes.

Raynare chuffed, before sighing. "Well, it wouldn't be unheard of it. Harems are more common than you'd think in the supernatural community. I mean, you're just a teenager right now, and you're already making me quiver and beg for you, it gets me excited thinking of what kind of man you'd be in a year or so." She hummed.

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?" Issei hummed back, as he heard the doorbell ring. The two nodded at each other, before walking downstairs, Issei opened the door, to be greeted to Vali, along with a tall man wearing a blue kimono, along with dark hair with blonde bangs.

"Yo. I'm Azazel, you're Issei, right? Vali's told me plenty about you." The taller man, presumably Azazel, spoke casually and carefree.

 **[It's been a long time, Governor-General.]** Ddraig spoke from Issei's hand.

"It has, Ddraig. Glad to see you've got some interesting hosts." Azazel retorted, grinning.

 **[This one is something else, weak but skilled. He has a potential unlike anything I've seen so far. Perhaps I may ask you one day to help train him, but I would ask you to keep his existence a secret for now, I hope to have his debut into the Supernatural world be flashy, befitting of someone with the title of** _ **Sekiryuutei**_ **.]**

"Nice to meet you, Azazel. Vali, thanks again." Issei nodded, while Vali nodded back.

Looking toward Raynare, Azazel shook his head, looking at the embarrassed girl, who was barely able to make eye contact. "Raynare. You've disappointed me. Do not expect me to be kind to you. You tried to attack a Sacred Gear User, kill another on… Not to mention on Gremory territory. Are you trying to start a war?" He shouted.

"N-no! Forgive me, Azazel-dono. I was being an idiot… I'll accept whatever consequences you deem necessary, please… Just take me away." Raynare held her head down in shame. "Just don't punish the rest of them, I wish to take full responsibility for everything."

Issei smiled, as he stopped Azazel from grabbing her arm, causing him to cock an eyebrow at the teenager. "Before you do, I'd like to vouch for her. Raynare's done some dumb things, and she's definitely in need of disciplinary action, punishment, whatever you call it. But I've spoken to her, she needs someone to guide her, Azazel. It's a risk, I know, but Raynare deserves a second chance. However you want to do that, I'll leave it up to you." Issei spoke, projecting his voice proudly, he'd almost forgotten that the two in front of him could've killed him without a second thought if they wanted to, but he still stood in front of them, ready to defend the girl that tried to kill him.

"Looks like Raynare's got a lover now." Chuckled Azazel, before shaking his head. "Nah, thank you, Hyoudou Issei. Takes a lot of courage to say that, especially about someone who tried to kill you. I'll take that into account and if that's the case, I'll be sure to include that in the report back at HQ."

Nodding, Azazel stepped outside with Raynare, who both waved toward Issei, who waved back.

 **[Albion, I look forward to our next fight.]** Ddraig spoke.

 **{Indeed. Hyoudou Issei, keep training and getting stronger. You are one of the more… Interesting hosts I have encountered over the past millennia. Vali was right, you have a way with words and a charm I have not seen since one of Ddraig's oldest hosts. We will speak soon, goodbye, Ddraig.}** The White Dragon Emperor, Albion had spoken, his voice resonating from Vali's back.

"Thanks, see you, Vali. Thanks again for that, if you need anything, hit me up." Issei nodded, glancing at his Rival's eyes.

"I am still getting in touch with the Human world, seeing as I grew up with Azazel. I would greatly appreciate if you… Helped introduce me to the culture of it." Vali spoke nervously, looking away.

Laughing awkwardly, Issei nodded, before waving off all three.

"Oi, _Sekiryuutei_! It wasn't me, but there's something waiting for you upstairs, be careful. Also, that Nun's meant to be in town tomorrow, I'll leave her in your care!" Azazel shouted, before the three teleported away.

"Fuck you, lazy old man." He grunted. Walking upstairs back to his room, Issei began to heed the Governor-General's words, steadying himself as he opened the door to his room.

"Issei, you have a _lot_ of explaining to do." Chuffed an angry Rias, clad in nothing but overpriced lingerie and laying on the foot of his bed.

* * *

 **If there's anything you liked, or didn't like, review or PM me and let me know. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo. Just finished chapter four, as per usual, hope you guys enjoy. Thank you to all my favourite, followers and reviewers, again as usual. And thank you to those that PM'd me displaying interest in the story. I can't thank you guys enough for the support, it's been fantastic.**

* * *

"Woman, why are you naked?" He muttered, before slamming his door shut.

Issei was shocked, to say the least. He'd just prevented a full scale war from occurring, and almost made love to a girl he met a few hours ago. Now, Rias Gremory lay sprawled out over his bed, looking angry. He felt both confused and lustful - She was, in all her glory, one of the most beautiful women he'd ever laid eyes on, but he was too worried and confused on why she was there in the first place.

"Well… I'll get to that later! Why was the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels here?" Rias muttered back, attempting to avoid Issei's parents overhearing the two.

"Making a long story short. Some rogue ones were running an operation here, I got in contact and stopped it peacefully. They apologized and moved out, before anything could actually happen. Don't worry too much about it, Azazel said he'd take care of it." Issei rolled his eyes, still annoyed over the laxed demeanor of the middle-aged sleazy uncle of a leader Azazel happened to be.

"You can't just leave me out like that! You should've called me first, or let me know! Kuoh is devil territory, it's my job to take care of these things." The redhead argued back, beginning to show signs of anger on her face.

Raising an eyebrow, Issei sat by her. It wasn't like the girl to lose her composure this easily, no matter the case, meaning something more serious was up. "Rias." He stated her name calmly, before placing her hand against his own. "What's going on?" Issei asked, gazing into her blue eyes.

Sighing, Rias laid against him, her long, red hair draped against his shoulder. "I wanted… I wanted you to take my virginity." She stated bluntly.

 **[What?]** Roared Ddraig.

"What?" Issei shouted, taking a few steps away from the girl.

"You don't find me attractive?" She looked at him with an innocent, childlike expression, displaying her entire body for him to see.

Shaking his head, he maintained his composure, soldiering on. "If either of us thought that, I would've gotten mad whenever you try to feel me up. Why me?" Placing a finger against her cheek, Rias pondered for a second, before smiling back at him. "You're cute and funny, I think that's enough, right?"

"I knew Devils were big on sin, I just didn't know you guys were that easy." Issei remarked.

"Giving my chastity to you is something very, very big! I've always prided myself on waiting for the right man, someone I could love and give it to…" She looked down, in sadness, while Issei thought about her words, coming to a conclusion.

"And I'm assuming you don't love me." Issei asked. He knew the answer, but the question was difficult to say, no matter who it was.

"No. Don't get me wrong, you are cute and adorable, but love is som-" The way she replied so casually, almost lead to Issei feeling something of a tiny heartbreak. It was strange, even if he didn't harbour much emotion toward her himself, he did feel attached to her, and to have his boyish dreams crushed so quickly and casually hurt him, even if he tried to hide it.

"Don't need to explain it to me, I get it. Now why are you breaking your promise then?" Issei cut her off, before cutting to the chase. He'd heard enough of Rias's excuses, all he wanted now was to get on with the night and head to bed.

Unable to make eye contact with the teenager, Rias continued to stare out the window, her tone exasperated and exhausted. "You know I'm the heir of the Gremory clan, right? Because of the low pure-born Devil birth rates being incredibly low, a lot of political marriages have been made, along with my own."

Arranged marriage - A subject he never had to deal with himself, but something he despised nonetheless. Too many problems associated with it, a lot of abuse too, creating kids that tended to suffer more problems in adulthood, leading to a vicious cycle of abuse. Arranged marriages and inbreeding, the two factors that destroyed the European Monarchies, it was sad, to be honest, but he had no idea what Devil society thought of intermarriage, nor did he care anyway.

Finally coming to a conclusion, he gasped at the revelation, before nodding. "I get it now, if you weren't a virgin, you wouldn't be desirable, therefore you'd break your marriage. I get it now." Nodding at him, Rias practically pounced on top of him, beginning to strip off his shirt, while Issei instantly grabbed her hands, pushing her away.

"What, why? Help me, Issei… I don't want to live like this, not with _him!_ " Rias cried, beginning to slam her hands against his grip, attempting to struggle.

"You said you wanted to maintain your virginity, that you believe in true love. I'm not taking that away from you, Rias. You shouldn't have to compromise what you believe in, no matter the case." He pushed her to one side, before sitting upright.

"Then what would you have me do, Issei! I have no choice!" She shouted at him, wailing her fists at him to no avail.

"Reject your family's wishes. You are your own women." Issei muttered sluggishly.

"I can't do that either. I love them too much!" She said, beginning to calm down.

"Enough for them to sell you off to a man you could never love?" He spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"No… If he was redeemable, if he was a good man… I would've perhaps, just maybe, pretended to go along with it, so that one day I may fall in love with him. But I am seventeen, and eighteen soon. They promised me I'd only have to worry about marriage after I finished University, but instead, they're pressuring me even more! I'd be forcefully wed within a year, and then pressured to have children. I'm not ready for any of that with a man I could love, letalone with an arranged marriage, especially not with that… That bastard!" Just as Rias began to calm down, the thought of her fate sent her into another fit, crying, screaming and hollering, until their argument was interrupted by a knock at Issei's door.

"Issei, dear? Is everything okay?" His mother asked politely.

Walking up to the door, he opened it, smiling happily, while gesturing to Rias to cover herself with the blanket. Even if his mother knew nothing about the supernatural, he knew that she had more life experience than he did, and invited her in.

Mrs. Hyoudou's eyes widened at the sight of Rias, prepared to call to her husband, boasting about their youthful son having not only one, but two foreign girls in his room in less than a day, before Issei shushed her and ushered her in, letting her sit on his chair.

"Mama, this is Rias, she's a very good friend of mine from school. I'll explain the situation for you - She's from a very wealthy family and being forced into an arranged marriage she's trying to break out of, she doesn't know what to do. I think you could help me out." Issei asked politely, all the while smiling and acting like the wonderful, nice boy his Mother had raised him to be.

Nodding at Issei, she looked toward the teary-eyed Rias, before bringing her in for a hug, whispering into her ear. "It'll be okay, dear. You're more than welcome to stay the night with us." She began to reassure the crying girl, who only nodded and laid there, while Issei stood up, prepared to walk outside.

"Mama, I'm leaving her in your care for a bit, is that alright?" He asked her, receiving a nod from her.

Exiting his house momentarily, Issei laid back against the front wall, before speaking to the one being he trusted above all else - His partner.

" _Ddraig, give me an answer first. What are my chances against the average High-Class Devil?"_

 **[Twenty-five percent odds in your favour, at your current level. Don't tell me you're planning on breaking up the marriage.]**

" _Did you see how she was crying? Even if she's a Devil, she's a young girl."_

 **[Did you forget that you too, are also a teenage boy, with much to learn?]** " _I know better than my years, I don't need to be told this."_ **[I can't stop you, nor do I want to. It's time we had a real challenge. Beating a high-class Devil is a good shot at a debut, something I would call worthy of a newly-awakened** _ **Sekiryuutei.]**_ Grinning, Issei nodded in agreement. " _Glad you're with me on this, buddy."_ **[Always. Now, we need to develop a more specific battle strategy once we find out more on who our opponent is, but you need to up your training frequency. You're three-quarters of the way to unlocking Balance Breaker at its lowest form, which is great, considering you've been at it for two months. Once you unlock it, it's just a matter of mastering it through your stamina, which is far easier than unlocking it. The only problem is, the last quarter you need to go through involves breaking your body past it's limits, harder than anything you've ever done before.]** " _Do you have a certain routine in mind, then?"_ **[Leave it to me, partner. I'll be sure to get you to a place to take on whoever comes our way. Remember -** _ **WE**_ **are the Sekiryuutei, and we shall crush this Devil like an insect!]** " _That's right, Ddraig! Now that this is done, I better go check in on Rias."_ He chuckled.

Opening the door and heading back inside his home, he overheard the sounds of his parents, Rias and a fourth figure speaking in the living room, the sound of teacups and plates tapping against each other underlying their conversation.

"Ah, Issei! Have you met Rias's sister-in-law, Grayfia-san?" His mother asked, before gesturing over the figure sat next to the redhead - Silver hair, voluptuous and clad in a maid costume.

Nodding, he took a sat next to his parents, laying back, maintaining eye contact with Grayfia, who stared at him intently, with a strong dislike radiating from her emerald eyes, but he didn't care. "What brings you here, Grayfia-san?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the silver-haired maid.

"I originally came here to escort Rias-sama home, in order to prepare her for her marriage interview, as your parents have discussed with her. You must be Hyoudou Issei-sama, Rias-sama has spoken quite well of you, It's a pleasure to meet you." The overly-formal way of speaking, her mannerisms and whatnot drove fear into the teenager's heart. There was no way she would've been able to get away with it, along with Rias looking down in shame, refusing to say a single word.

Glancing at his parents, Issei knew there was something odd about them, seeing their tone. They would've never let a crying girl be taken away to her doom, which meant something was up with them. Glancing further, Issei noticed that they were far more dizzy and complacent then he'd ever seen them be… Almost like they were locked in a trance.

" _Ddraig, you can detect magic, right?"_ He thought to his partner.

 **[Of course. Your parents have been hypnotized, they are completely unaware of what's currently happening, partner.]**

Cursing, Issei stood up, his body shaking, alongside his friendly, polite demeanour broken. Pointing at Grayfia, he felt his anger let loose. "I don't know who you are, or what the fuck you want from me, but you come into _my_ house, brainwash _my_ family and take _my_ Rias from me? She clearly doesn't want to go. Leave right now." He threatened, gritting his teeth like an angry Wolf.

Standing up, Grayfia kept her emotionless facade, taking a few steps toward him, before placing the cup of tea on the table. "Rias-Sama was right about you, you are very funny. But I am under strict orders from my Husband, Rias's older brother, to bring her home as soon as possible. Please move, Hyoudou Issei." She replied, unphased by his threat.

Clenching his fist, Issei cocked his head back and clicked his tongue. "Oi, oi. I don't care if you're Rias's sister or whatever. I said get out. Make it easy on me and just leave, or don't. I already beat up another one of you supernatural types, I don't mind another."

"I give you a final warning, Hyoudou Issei. Let us leave, or I will have to resort to using force." She called his threat, remaining still.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Devil." Bringing out his left arm, he began to prepare himself. " **Boost-** "

Stumbling, Issei paused, as he felt Rias's hands wrapped around his body, still looking down in shame. "Issei, please. Thank you for defending me. I don't deserve someone like you, but I'll be selfish and take it anyway, _my Issei._ " She whimpered, causing him to stutter and panic, her warm body pressed up against his. "Accept this as a token of my gratitude." She whispered, before quickly pecking his cheek, causing him to blush.

Grayfia snapped her fingers, causing Issei's parents to fall asleep. "They'll awake with no memory of what just happened, I do apologize, Hyoudou-sama. Please forgive me for the inconveniences." She bowed, before gesturing Rias and her to leave.

He stood there in shock, unable to move his body, no matter how much his mind was screaming at him, begging him to move, begging him to shout at Rias, take her by force, but it was to no avail. As soon as that door shut close, he fell to his knees, whimpering, barely able to hold his tears back.

 **[Partner? Partner! Calm down, she's still alive, she'll be fine!]** Ddraig roared at him, begging for him to get a hold of his senses.

"Ddraig… I'm an idiot, I'm pathetic." He muttered under his breath.

 **[Do not let your emotions control you, you're better than that.]**

"I could feel her aura, she could've killed me without a second thought." Whimpering, Issei began to slam his fist against the wooden floor, over and over again, crying out in anguish.

 **[It was a fight you were not meant to take, but you were honourable and brave, standing your ground proudly. Sometimes, even for a Dragon, it is better to live and fight for another day. We have not lost yet, it is time for you to prepare instead.]**

"You're right. I cannot live like this."

* * *

Sweat and spit flew around the gym with every movement he made, steadying his breathing. He spotted another surprise strike from Aniki, causing him to shift back and bring out his hand to block it, feeling his own muscles scream in anguish from blocking the incoming punch, but he gritted his lower lip and forced his body to move back, delivering his own punch against the bigger man's neck.

"That's a punch, Issei! Keep going, buddy." Aniki yelled proudly, before rushing at Issei, preparing for a takedown.

But his body wasn't prepared yet, as Aniki's momentum threw him to the ground, forcing him to the floor. Barely gasping for air, Issei shifted his legs up, attempting to dig them into his opponent's sides, forcing him onto the floor. Stumbling up, Issei dropped himself down, forcing his elbow against the American fighter's stomach, causing him to groan in pain.

"You bastard!" He cried out, only to be silenced by another punch to his face, and another, and another, bearing the brunt of Issei's relentless assault, screaming with every strike he made. But Aniki was an experienced fighter, far beyond Issei's years, shrugging off most it, before gripping Issei's leg and rolling, shifting his weight onto the teenager's, causing him to fall down and slam against the ground, face first.

Struggling to get up, the Sekiryuutei spat out blood, his entire body shaking and quivering in pain, before assuming his fighting stance, causing Aniki to smirk.

"Enough for today, you've gotten way better." He called out, before walking away, pulling out a towel for himself, and one at Issei, the two beginning to dry their bodies off.

Issei remained silent, his emotions far too built up in fury and anger. Ever since that night, he'd been relentlessly training, pushing his body to new limits and eating far more than he should've. The Boosted Gear had reached a limit, accelerating his already impressive development even further.

At this point, his arms were thick and solid like small tree-trunks, alongside his legs, sculpted and build for running, kicking and carrying immense amounts of weight. His chest and torso was rugged and lean, thick with sinew, and while his abs hadn't fully developed yet, they were there. Any girl, or man, would be impressed by his physique.

Glancing at himself in the mirror, Issei spotted his battered-up face, littered in scratches, cuts and bruises, which, in a strange way, added to his masculinity. When he first started training, he had a boyish, youthful face. Now, his baby fat had disappeared, his cheekbones becoming far more defined and developed, alongside his jawline fully showing. Issei was proud of his development, but it lead to another worry - Half his clothes didn't fit him anymore, his shirts wrapped too tight around his chest and arms, causing a few of them to rip, not to mention his uniform too - Perhaps it was time for a replacement soon.

"Issei, c'mere." Aniki called to him, as Issei limped in response. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, the hulk of a man sat both of them down before continuing. "I wanna talk to you, boy. What's going on?" His eyes were full of worry, gazing into Issei's.

"It's nothing. Personal stuff." Issei shrugged, unable to look his mentor in the eyes.

"Buddy. I'm not just here to train you, I'm here to support you. A fighter can't be on his A-Game if he doesn't know what he's doing. I am the boss of this gym, and I gotta make sure my boys are doing well!" He chuffed proudly, puffing out his chest almost comically, attempting to get the young man to open up.

"I'm fine, Aniki, really." Issei shrugged, brushing his shaggy, brown hair away from his eyes.

Slapping Issei's back caused him to jolt up in pain, giving Aniki a chuckle, before glancing back at him. "Sad over Rias's proposal?" He smirked, making Issei's eyes widen in shock.

"W-what? How did you know?" He stammered.

"Look, nobody is gonna know about this, keep your mouth shut about it." He spoke, before looking at the rest of the gym - Still empty. "I've seen a lot in my time, and I hear even more. I know you got a thing for the redhead, buddy. It explains your attitude over these past few days, more violent, more driven. As good as it is, I don't wanna be the one to tell you that you shouldn't be destroying yourself over it. You wouldn't be the first of your kind to lose yourself to rage." He smirked.

 **[Who are you really, American?]** Ddraig's voice resonated from Issei's left arm.

"And the Red Dragon shows himself! Don't worry too much about it, I was just as shocked about Issei being the Sekiryuutei as you were. I recognize that aura anywhere." Aniki shrugged, continuing to smirk.

"My aura? Please don't tell me it's _that_ obvious." Issei frowned.

"A little. It comes with strength, I'm assuming Ddraig didn't tell you that Sacred Gears react to their user's emotions. Rage is good, it keeps you angry and driven, too much though, and you might start playing with forces you can't handle." He spoke in a calm, sophisticated manner. "Don't ask too many questions, I'm just a Human, like you. I know more, sure, but that's it."

Grunting, Issei nodded, laying his head back to rest.

"Listen to me, training won't get you far enough to beat a high-class devil in pure strength, just yet. You need something else, you need to think outside the box. That's part of being a warrior, especially for someone like you? You're a Rogue, Issei. You gotta be more like a trickster than anything. Anyway, that's enough from me, get outta here." He finished his monologue, gesturing the young man out.

Finishing up his shower and getting changed, Issei post-workout pump was strong, making his muscles look far bigger than they usually did, practically ready to burst out, and to his discomfort, short tore the moment he momentarily flexed, causing him to sigh.

"Shirt tearing, huh? It happens, you really need to do some clothes shopping." Van said, leaning against the door frame, clad in the usual leather pants.

Nodding, Issei sighed, before reacting and catching the grey object Van had tossed at him. "It's our first piece of gym merchandise. On the house, Billy and I think you deserve to rep it, show us off."

"Thanks, Van." Issei smiled, before taking a look at the grey t-shirt. Simple and well-fitting, with a caption at the front of Van's face, littered with symbols and titled " _Van's Deep Dark Fantasies."_ , with a number for the gym.

"That's Dungeon Master to you." He chuckled, admiring Issei's form in the shirt.

"Whatever, I'm out, see you tomorrow." Issei nodded, before exiting the gym.

Putting his jacket on top, he brought out his phone, before dialling a number. Money had already been coming in since his first encounter with the delinquents, more than happy to pay Issei. Within the first three days since the incident, he'd already raked in fifteen-thousand Yen, which was definitely impressive for doing absolutely nothing. Five-thousand Yen a day was a welcome treat, giving him more than enough to invest in some new clothes.

"Banchou, how are you doing?" Ken replied on the phone, greeting Issei.

"How's it going, Ken?" Issei responded, casually walking around Kuoh's town streets.

"Good, boss. We just got one problem, if you could take care of it." Ken asked politely, he knew not to demand anything from Issei, instead opting to convince him that whatever he asked was in both of their best interests.

"Hit me up with it." He replied.

"There's some crazy guy that borrowed around hundred-thousand from someone, hasn't given his money back, he seemed tough and already beat up another one of our guys. B-but I'm sure you can handle him! Please, boss? He's got plenty of money too, so you'd probably be able to get a little extra, if you played your cards right." Ken pleaded, only for Issei to smirk.

"Sure. Text me the place." He replied, before hanging up.

* * *

After a short biking journey, Issei found himself outside a barred, run-down house. Judging by how the house was sparsely 'decorated', Issei already guessed he was here. The aura of the place simply screamed shady, but he was Hyoudou Issei - Gang leader, seducer of women and the Red Dragon Emperor.

Breathing in, he kicked his leg as hard as possible, forcing the wooden bars down, before walking inside the dirty, empty house. It seemed abandoned for years, with that old, musty, mouldy smell that came with run-down homes. Gulping, Issei paused for a moment, listening properly, before he could hear brief muttering and humming coming from his left, leading into the kitchen.

Nodding to himself, he headed in the direction, crouching and taking cover in order to get a better look at his target. Judging by the white, bleached hair, the church attire and the psychotic look on the man's face, he guessed this was the target. By the name of Freed Selzen, from what Ken had told him.

Cocking an eyebrow, Issei spotted a gun holstered in a leather case, attached to the man's belt. If he was packing, Issei had to be quick and disarm him, or talk him down. Whatever came first. What did bother him, however, was how similar the hair was to Kiba's, almost identical. If the face wasn't so different, Issei would've reckoned the two were related somehow, but he buried the thought at the back of his head, before standing up and quietly creeping toward the figure.

Yet Freed paid no attention to Issei, too involved in his own world, washed up and broken. Issei crept up behind the man, before mimicking a technique that Aniki had taught him, a quick takedown. Wrapping an arm against Freed's neck, Issei used his free one to keep the arm in place, placing Freed into a chokehold. His struggles were initial, till he slowly began to surrender, causing Issei to let go of him, before hooking the white-haired man's heel and throwing him to the ground.

He roared in Italian, incomprehensibly screaming and panting violently, scrambling for his gun.

Issei, however, refused to have any of that, slamming his foot against the man's hand, causing him to scream in pain, before quickly pulling out the heavy, gunmetal grey pistol. While having never had fired one, Issei was familiar with how they worked, before placing it in his back pocket.

"Mister Selzen, you owe me some money." Issei spoke in Japanese, only to receive more gibberish in a language he did not understood. Sighing, he slapped himself in the face gently, before looking back at the pathetic, slobbering excuse of a man. "English? You speak English?" He asked sternly.

"Yes, me speak English!" Freed muttered, albeit broken and nonsensical, but Issei used gestures to get him to understand.

"Good boy. Now, you borrowed money from an associate of mine, and I want that money now." Issei spoke, pacing from left to right around Freed, who laid on the floor, hands out.

"No have… Please, give soon!" Scrambling around, the white-haired exorcist attempted to stand up, only for Issei to grunt and slam his foot onto his stomach, retaining his calm composure.

"I'll ask again. You got some money for me, boy?" Issei spoke, spitting on Freed's face.

"Been bad winter!" He shuffled around, pulling out his wallet.

"Been a bad winter for all of us, debt's debt though, you should know that." Issei spoke, rummaging through Freed's leather black wallet and to his surprise, finding bills counting up to Twenty-Thousand Yen. "I want that money by the end of the week, I don't care how you get it, but you get it, you got me, boy?" Freed nodded, as Issei tossed his wallet back, holstering the gun inside his jacket pocket.

Walking out the house, he smirked before calling Ken again, who picked up incredibly quickly.

"Did you get him, boss?" Ken inquired.

"He won't be bothering us again, expect the money by the end of the week, otherwise, take everything he owns - Whatever possible. How much does a gun go for, by the way?" Issei replied, glancing at the massive, steel weapon in his pocket.

"A _lot._ You know that stuff's serious right, you could get arrested!" The worry in Ken's voice was easily present, but he didn't care.

"Cool. I need you to sell a gun for me, come around later on. We split it fifty-fifty, got it?" Issei spoke, before continuing. "Also, how are our boys with fashion?" He asked.

"Decent, one of them is very good at it." Ken spoke.

"Great, get one to do my shopping for me, I want a new wardrobe, some school uniform stuff and some casual stuff." Issei responded.

"Yes Boss!" Ken responded, Issei could practically feel the man shift and salute.

"Great, I'll talk to you later then, see you." He hung up, smiling in victory. Now there was just one thing left to do - Confront Rias.

It'd been days since she'd spoken to him, practically disappearing off-campus, not that'd he'd bothered to attend school in the past few days, instead, deciding to train more.

He dropped a message to Akeno, asking where she was, only to receive an instant response with nothing else but " **Old school building, now"**. He didn't need any other hints.

* * *

He'd biked to school with ease, ignoring anyone who questioned or stopped him, or the girls that had taken their time to call out to him, admiring his physique. Some hardly even recognized him, but he didn't care, all he was aiming for was getting to the Old School Building, he figured something wrong was up, and he wouldn't stop till he got there.

He rushed upstairs to the door entrance, before pressing his ear against the door - There he heard familiar voices, everyone in the Occult Research Club, Grayfia and a male voice, arguing with Rias. He couldn't tell what was going on, but it didn't take a genius to figure it out - Marital disputes.

Smirking, Issei had recalled Aniki's words about being more deceptive and cunning, realizing that he couldn't take on a High-Class Devil by whipping his metaphorical cock out and slapping it on the table, he had to play the fool for a while, until he was able to strike and snap his prey's neck in a swift, single go.

Opening the door and smiling, Issei was greeted to the entire room greeting him, everyone he expected, alongside a tall, blonde man, wearing a red suit, white shirt but no tie. Behind him was a full peerage, a full set, as he was familiar with. What caught his eye was the fact that they were all women.

Almost cursing, Issei felt himself grow angry, how could one man have all these women, and still pine for more? Harems only work at certain sizes, otherwise it's a pointless dick measuring contest, too big and one can barely utilize it, too small and it's not even a harem. In this man's case, he was an idiot for having too many women, but that wasn't Issei's problem.

"Oh my, you showed up, Issei-kun!" Akeno smiled at him, while Issei was happy to see his beloved Senpai once again, but hesitated on showing any affection, his eyes fixated on the blonde man, who shrugged him off, before turning back to Rias.

"Another 'friend' of yours, Riasu-Chan?" He scoffed. Even the way he talked pissed Issei off, but this man had some kind of power. Rias was smart, and strong, he'd seen to that himself, if this man posed a threat to her, he meant business.

"Ah, Riser-San, this man is a friend of Rias and her magician in contract." Grayfia interrupted, attempting to prevent any conflict from occurring, before turning to Issei. "We did not expect you'd be coming."

"My favourite Devil's getting married, and I'm not here to see it? Come on, I'm here to cheer the girl on!" Issei smile, channeling his inner happy-go-lucky persona. It was difficult for him not to start becoming violent, but he kept his grip and walked behind Rias, who turned to him. There was a look in her eyes, as if she was scared for him, but past that, was that vulnerable, beautiful girl that Issei had found bawling her heart out to him. He was going to protect her smile, no matter what it cost.

"I am surprised, Hyoudou-san. But I am glad you have come around to the marriage." Grayfia uttered, almost smirking. He knew she was up to something, now that he'd known her a little better, Grayfia wasn't the bad guy here, she was simply forced to play a role she didn't want, attempting to remain neutral.

But Issei wasn't stupid.

"So, you're going to have to forgive me, mister...Uh…" Issei stammered, looking up at the blonde-haired man, who smirked and shook his head.

"I'm disappointed, Rias, you haven't introduced me to your magician yet? No matter, I'll do my own honours. I am Riser Phenex, third son of the illustrious Phenex clan!" Riser had stated proudly, before snapping his fingers, causing a speck of flame to appear.

Issei's eyes widened in surprise, before clapping in applause, bolstering Riser's already inflated ego. "Phenex clan? I've heard of you guys! You have crazy regeneration abilities and control over fire, it's an honour to meet you, Riser-Sama!" Issei said. He was cringing on the inside, though, with Ddraig laughing humiliatingly at him.

"Yes, indeed. I, Riser, have been blessed to have been born to the illustrious Phenex clan. I am glad that even a mere Human understands this." He replied, continuing his self-righteous monologue.

"Agreed! But I shouldn't keep you distracted any longer, you must be a busy man. Could I just ask to see your flames one more time?" Issei pleaded, feinting an innocent look in his eyes.

"Why of course! Let your eyes feast as long as you like, Magician. If this is what the Gremory family has to offer, I am glad to be marrying into it. You'd make a fine Devil with that attitude, Hyoudou Issei!" Snapping his fingers again, Riser let his entire arm engulf in flames, giving Issei a sight.

Chuckling to himself, Issei pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, before using Riser's flames to light it, taking a long puff and blowing it on the Devil's face, causing him to groan in anger and confusion. "What the? What's the meaning of this?" He roared, while the rest of the room, including his own servants began to chuckle at him. Issei could've sworn that even Grayfia was covering her mouth to hide her smirk.

"Thanks bro, needed a light." Issei's voice had dropped a few octaves lower, back to his regular self, before continuing to smoke away.

"Grayfia-San, what's the meaning? This boy is disrespecting me, you are lucky I do not _incinerate_ both him, and this pathetic school to the ground!" Riser roared, raising a hand against Issei, who ignored him.

Grayfia, on the other hand, had finally regained her composure and walked between the two men, placing her arms out. "On behalf of Maou Lucifer, I must order you both to be civil and calm down." Causing both men to nod.

"If the strongest Queen says so, how can I refuse?" Riser shrugged, the comment was something Issei noted down. If Grayfia was one of the strongest devils, he was definitely right not to start a fight with her, the gap between them was far too intense for him to even consider it for a split second. "But, this marriage is for the good of all of Devilkind, and society. Surely, Rias, you must understand that!" Riser argued, causing Rias to squint at him in hatred.

"Of course I understand it, I understand it far better than you, Riser Phenex! But I refuse to marry you, I will never ever fall in love with someone like you." She scowled, earning Issei's admiration, but he had to keep himself stoic and ready for his moment.

Scowling, Riser walked up to Rias, ready to lay his hands on her, right before Issei caught his hand in a tight grip. Riser's arm burned hot, like a violent flame, seeking to devour everything. No matter how strong flesh was, it was bound to be melted away by a strong enough flame, like Riser's. But Issei simply tightened his grip, before pushing his legs forward. "You will not touch _my_ woman."

"Your woman? Give me a break, Devil women were made for Devil men, how could you even compete with me?" Riser scoffed, chuckling at him.

"I'd wager a rating game on Rias's behalf, but I've got a better idea." Issei said, pointing a finger at the blonde Devil, before cocking his head back. "Riser Phenex! I challenge you for the right of Rias Gremory's virginity, a fight to the death!"

"By what right?" Both Riser and Grayfia shouted at him, shocked at his sudden declaration.

Snapping his fingers, Issei materialized the Boosted Gear on his left arm, earning shocks from the entire room, most of them standing back in fear. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Hyoudou Issei, a man fighting for Rias Gremory's hand in marriage, _and more importantly, this generation's Sekiryuutei."_

 **[That's my partner for you!]** Ddraig roared with pride and laughter, his voice echoing from the Boosted Gear's green gem.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED, Roundabout time.**

 **Leave a review or PM me, telling me what you liked, didn't like, if you actually enjoyed it or not, and so on. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo. Welcome to chapter 5, shorter than the usual length, as this if anything, is a mix of a filler and actual story. It's necessary and I did happen to rush Asia into things. I do apologize.**

 **Alongside that, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews as usual, especially the criticisms about my inconsistencies in character development - Thanks for that, and I have thought about it. I understand that while you may not like my interpretation and the way I write Issei, your points are spot on and I do plan on developing on that later, expect better character development and more consistency as the chapters go by.**

 **As for everyone else, thank you as always, I'm loving this feedback and fire. Again, this chapter was a little rushed, expect _much_ better quality for the next one, where things take a good turn. I promise.**

* * *

"No." Grayfia promptly dismissed his proposal, getting annoyed with Issei's rampant interruptions.

"What, why?" He cried out in anger, raising his red gauntlet threateningly.

"Sekiryuutei or not, this is a matter between devils. You are not a Devil, nor do you have intention of becoming one… Or do you?" She asked, looking back to Rias, who shook her head.

"Hell no. There are things I'm willing to sacrifice for her, but not my Humanity." He shook his head. Issei was as Human as it got, willing to push himself to his limits. He was set on fulfilling the prophecy of the Overman, no matter what it took.

The Devils all nodded, still amazed by his revelation, while Riser clicked his tongue arrogantly, being the first to break the ice. "Disappointing, really. I was actually excited for a moment, Grayfia-san! The Phenex clan's reputation would've increased if I could fight this poor excuse of for a Sekiryuutei!" He scoffed, looking down at Issei.

"You wanna do this right here, right now, _yakitori_? I'll take you and your whole peerage on any day of the week!" Issei roared back, his comment sending Riser into a furious rage, already causing his gear to chant **[Boost!]** several times, assuming a fighting stance.

"Issei, stop." Rias shouted, but it was too late. With a simple nudge of his head, a blue haired girl, sporting a kendo outfit and a large wooden staff, walked up to Issei.

"Mira, show this worm the might of my peerage." Riser commanded, while the girl nodded, already forcing her staff against Issei, who'd sidestepped the surprise attack.

Twisting his body to the left, Issei gripped the staff with a single hand, tugging on it as far as he could, breaking Mira's stance and sending her sprawling to the floor. Before she even attempted to get up, she was met with the very same staff she'd used, being pressed up against her throat, while Issei looked back at up at the blonde-haired Devil, looking even angrier than before.

"That it, Phenex? You're gonna hide behind your women? Pathetic, and here I thought you'd actually be a man and fight me!" He shouted, while Riser sighed, biting Issei's bite.

Cocking his fist back, Issei was surprised at the Devil's speed, covering the distance between them in such a short time, practically teleporting up to Issei, with his fist ablaze in flames. Issei brought out his left arm, successfully deflecting it, before he felt a hot, sharp pain against his arm. Looking to the source, Issei spotted Riser's flames burning his arm, devouring his flesh, causing him to howl in pain and step away, clutching his burning arm.

"Issei!" The OCR cried out for him, even Koneko, the same distant girl that'd hailed him as a 'disgusting pervert'. Issei shook his head, raising a hand at them as a sign that he was fine, before patting down the flames and rushing back to Riser, only to be met with another punch against his face.

Coughing out blood and phlegm, Issei was sent against the floor, feeling similar hot, burning pain against his left cheek - Another burn, but he gritted his teeth and stood back up. Riser was strong, stronger than anyone he'd ever fought before, even Aniki held back against him, but this was pure, unadulterated raw strength, of a very, very angry Devil.

"How do you like that, pathetic Human! Get up! Get up so I can beat you down again, not so tough now, are you?" Riser taunted, as Issei forced himself to stand up, only to be kicked back down to the floor again with another strike to his stomach, beginning to burn his clothes away.

" _Fuck! It hurts so godamn much, Ddraig, what do I do?"_ He cried out in anguish.

 **[Fight through it, you need to be able to deal with worse.]** Ddraig replied, calmly, motivating Issei to force himself up once again.

"Still up, huh? I haven't met a Human who could take more than two hits. Maybe you'll break the record." Riser spoke, rolling his eyes. He gazed into Issei's hateful, rage-filled eyes, set on breaking the man in front of him.

 **[BOOST!]** His gauntlet roared, as Issei felt even more energy surge through his body, still not enough to completely make him ignore the pain, but just enough to make it bearable.

"I'm going to send you home in a basket." He muttered, standing still. He'd taken two hits from Riser, and had anticipated the next, the best thing to do would be to hit with a counter as hard as he could from the Boosted Gear. If he got a good shot, and transferred all that energy in, not even a High-Class Devil like Riser could take it.

" _I'll let you call which one he hits with, you got it, Ddraig?"_

 **[Of course, partner. Make sure you hit him hard, make this Devil pay for his comments against us.]**

Riser grunted, rushing at Issei, whereas he stood still, his surroundings slowing down as he kept his mind focused on the man before him. He was cocking his body back, ready to shift all his weight onto a single punch, probably a haymaker to knock him down properly, but Issei had training, no matter how strong the punch was, it could be countered, all he had to do was wait on Ddraig's call.

 **[His left, go for it!]** Ddraig shouted, just at the nick of time.

Smirking, now with Ddraig's spotting, he was confident and saw it coming too, from a mile away. Riser raised his left arm, prepared to deliver a blow to Issei, while Issei shifted his own hand back, waiting for the punch. He could practically see the Devil's fist flying at him, causing him to step to the right, before delivering his own punch at Riser's face.

The Devil howled in pain the moment the Boosted Gear made contact with his face, but Issei wasn't done yet. "Transfer!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, causing the green orb to glow vibrantly.

 **[Transfer!]**

 **[RESET!]**

The resulting explosion resonating from the Gear sent Riser slamming up against the wall of the club room, causing smoke and dust to fly through the air, while Issei was exhausted beyond belief. He'd just expended all his energy to deliver a lucky strike,

Struggling to even more, Issei limped toward Riser's body. His eyes widened instantly at what he saw - The figure of Riser, but missing his head momentarily, until flames grew and took the shape of where his head once was, eventually regenerating back to his original body.

"You can regenerate? What the fuck!" Issei roared, before feeling his eyelids flutter and his body slowly give up on him.

"Pathetic, you couldn't even last a single round against me? I will give you credit where it's due, that was a good hit. Any non-Phenex Devil would've been dead by now, or at least severely injured." Riser spoke calmly, accepting his victory, looking down on Issei. "But this? This ends now, maybe I'll invite you to the engagement party, just to see your face."

"You… You bastard, I'll kill you, Riser Phenex." Were Issei's last words, before his body had officially surrendered, and he passed out on the floor of the Occult Research Club, hearing the distraught voices of the girls and Kiba attempting to help him.

* * *

Yawning, Issei stretched out of his bed, as the sun's golden rays interrupted his long, long rest. Instantly, he felt aching, soreness and cramps throughout his body, not to mention the burn scars on his chest. Regardless, after a quick shower in the bathroom, he was mostly fine and decided to get changed.

The moment he finally finished his morning routine, he cursed to himself. Only just remembering the events before he slept, he had no idea where he was, or what he did.

 **[You've been asleep for a day, partner. I heard everything while you were asleep.]** Ddraig responded, calming his anxiety.

" _What the hell happened?"_ He asked, sitting down on his bed and ruffling through his hair in anger.

 **[Gremory and Himejima showed a lot of care for you, taking you back home and telling your parents you got into a sporting accident, you'll be fine, but they may be worried.]** The Red Dragon responded.

" _I don't mean that, what really happened?"_ He growled.

 **[Rias Gremory has challenged Riser Phenex to a rating game, to decide whether their marriage will commence or not. Her peerage has gone somewhere in the mountains to train, the rating game will commence by the end of the week.]** Ddraig responded despondently, attempting to hide his own emotions from his distraught partner.

Saying nothing, Issei clenched his fist in anger and slammed against his bed frame, causing it to shake.

 **[I understand your anger, but it isn't the end. Have faith in her, partner. I spoke to her after you passed out from overexerting yourself.]**

" _What did she say?"_ **[She asked me to tell you not to interfere any longer. She was happy that you did your part, but refused to see you get hurt anymore. She cried over your exhausted self partner, the other girl was close to. They care about you far too much to let you look after them so much.]** Shaking his head, Issei stood up, he refused to live like that, in which he failed to protect that which was close to him. " _I cannot live like this, Ddraig. I cannot fucking live like this."_ He muttered to himself, before forcing his legs to move. His body was in pain, _a lot_ of it, but he pushed himself to the front, opening his door and beginning to run as fast as he could. It didn't matter where, but that he got there.

 **[Stop! Your wounds are barely shut, your body broken. You need time to rest, you can figure out how to save them later.]**

" _It won't just be Rias, Ddraig. He'll take all of them, that man will take everything from me!"_ **[He will, if you continue acting like this. Are you so much a child that you cannot trust anyone but yourself? Have you seen the way you've been acting?]** Ddraig roared at him, practically forcing Issei to pause.

" _What do you mean? I've been doing great!"_ He replied. Issei knew exactly what Ddraig was referring to, with his behaviour, but he stayed in denial.

 **[Am I your father, Hyoudou Issei, that I have to clean up and scold you when you make a mistake? I am your partner, we are equals here. Your behaviour over the past few weeks has been appalling. You purposely throw yourself into idiotic situations and act like an idiot. Sometimes, your wit and sarcasm get you far, you learn to trick your enemy and play them like a trickster, but the rest of the time? You are an angry, hormonal boy, that cannot even control himself. You pushed the Devil into fighting a battle you couldn't lose, you can hardly back up the strength or stamina you boast of! How can anyone throw the title of** _ **Sekiryuutei**_ **around, acting like such a fool. I am disappointed.]** Ddraig's rant sent shivers through his body, causing him to tense up, before laying against the wall of his house, beginning to mutter to himself.

" _I… I don't know what to say. Fuck. You're right about everything, I'm an idiot. But most importantly, I'm sorry to you, Ddraig, I've been a terrible partner. I… Ever since I met you, since I awakened the Boosted Gear, I felt like I was given a chance, a chance to break away from this world, to be my own man, and build my legacy in a world that didn't want me. My own peers demonized me, the 'friends' I had were useless and left me to my own. My parents only changed their attitude toward me once I got you in my life. Ddraig, you don't get it. I don't just love you like the brother I never had - I need you, without you, without the Boosted Gear… I'm nothing."_

Ddraig remained silent, momentarily, as Issei sat there self-reflecting. He was a broken man, his facade of toughness, alongside his own real strength, collapsed in the face of a greater man. Ddraig himself was in shock of Issei's confession, he had always suspected the deeply rooted psychological issues for his partner's behaviour, like his perverted tendencies, an outcry for attention and love, along with his more recent desires to strive for something else, but he'd never truly understood how far he'd developed the bond with his partner in such a short time, no other partner had spoken of him the same way Issei had.

 **[I'm… I must apologize too, partner. You are not completely in wrong either, and appalling as your behaviour may be, you are still but a hatchling, you carry yourself in a way that I could be proud of, despite all else. Your strengths are there, all I would ask is that you evaluate how you let your emotions completely control you. You remind me far too much of myself during my youth, I do not wish to see a similar fate forced on you either.]**

" _What do you recommend I do then?"_ He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

 **[There's a little more I haven't told you. Go to your table, Gremory left you a present.]**

He nodded, doing as instructed, to find a blue, crystal tied into a necklace, with a note attached to it.

" _Issei, a present for you. These are a rare crystal only found in the Underworld, in Gremory territory. I wish to give you something to remember me by, if all else goes badly. I will never forget you, no matter what. Yours truly, Rias."_

Shaking his head, he steeled himself, pushing away all his emotions, as Ddraig warned him. He had to learn to master his emotions, before anything else happened, no matter how hard it was for him not to cry, or to think about what he'd lost.

 **[Partner, that crystal isn't just for show. It stores energy, and a lot of it, at that. All that's left for you to unlock Balance Breaker is a large energy source. Do you understand?]**

" _So she did it. God, I'm going to marry that Woman."_ He grinned, before placing it around his neck.

 **[One more thing, partner. Remember the Nun Azazel had dumped on you? She's downstairs, your parents already took her in, under the guise of a 'foreign exchange programme'.]**

" _You can't be serious."_ He sighed, before heading downstairs. Already, he could hear the sound of a foreign voice, speaking broken Japanese, while his parents were all the more confused. He rushed toward the sound of the new voice, spotting a short, blonde girl - Easily European by the looks of it, with big green eyes that glared right into his body. Though she seemed a fair bit young for him, the girl possessed an aura about her that drew Issei closer, before he finally smiled and waved at him.

"Yo, I'm Hyoudou Issei." He nodded, to which she replied, pointing at herself.

"Me, Asia Argento!" She smiled, managing her best in Japanese, before his father turned to him.

"Issei! Good morning, glad you're alright. I see you've met Asia-chan." His father spoke, before smiling at the girl. "Her Japanese isn't so good, and she's with us for a foreign exchange programme that your school signed her up for, isn't that nice?" Gorou smiled innocently, while Issei's mother was too busy pampering and coddling the Nun, still clad in church attire.

"Yeah, it's good. It'll be like having a little sister around." He chuckled. His parents always wanted more siblings, but had problems conceiving to begin with. They always said it was a miracle Issei even survived, so having the blonde nun around would definitely brighten up his parents mood, even if they were barely able to communicate in Japanese.

"Asia, do you speak English?" Issei asked, changing his language. Having grown up on both Anime, western cartoons and games, Issei's English was at a fairly fluent level, barring his thick Japanese accent, but it was knowledgeable enough to get him by.

"Mhm! I'm glad we can speak a similar language, Issei. I was brought here by the Church, then those Fallen Angels came and told me I'd be staying with you. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance!" Asia nodded formally, while Issei smiled back.

It was good to have someone new around the house, maybe it'd brighten his mood too. The girl carried an innocent, playful vibe around her, and he had a good feeling she'd learn to be part of the family, sooner, rather than later.

* * *

After sitting around for a while and talking with his family, his parents had decided to put Issei in charge of showing Asia around Kuoh, alongside buying her clothes, to which he shook his head and resorted to online shopping. Like hell he was going to do _that._ He had his mother for that, he was a young, hormonal man, even if he didn't have that kind of attraction toward the pure nun.

The two found themselves walking along the town centre, with Issei doing anything to get his mind off the rating game at hand. He'd remembered a few words Ddraig shared with him, the concept that if one had done whatever they could to the best of their ability, and no longer able to change their situation, the next best thing to do was to alter their mindset to fit the occasion. Only a fool worries over things they couldn't control.

"So, Issei, are you a sacred gear user too?" asked Asia plainly, before flashing the ring on her hand.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, before nodding. "Can't show it now, but yeah. What's yours do?" He replied.

"I can heal people, I actually did some healing on you while you were asleep… If that's alright with you, I'm sorry, I just can't help myself with that!" She profusely apologized, while Issei shook it off.

"Nah, it's good. Just don't caught by it, I wouldn't want you getting in trouble." He responded, before hearing her stomach rumble and chuckling. "Alright, I'm hungry, wanna grab something to eat?"

"Yes please!" She nodded, as he spotted a nearby family owned restaurant, leading her into it.

* * *

He had no idea how a girl like her could eat as much as he did, but his wallet was crying out for attention. They had enjoyed their meal, lazing around in the restaurant, before Issei had spotted Ken and his gang walking in, alongside another man - Taller, clad in a suit and sunglasses, and commanding an aura of respect.

The entire restaurant remained in silence as the figure walked in, pacing toward Issei's table, letting him get a better look at the figure - Tall, clean shaven and wealthy, judging by the shoes and watch he had. The man pulled up a chair, sitting next to the two, while Ken and his group stood outside, keeping an eye on them.

"Are you Hyoudou Issei?" The suited man had finally spoken, his voice low and raspy.

"Do I owe you money?" He responded, causing the man to chuckle and shake his head. "Then I am Hyoudou Issei, can I help you?"

Nodding, the man pulled out an envelope, thick and full, he had no idea what it was, but presumed money. "I'm the man who your boys end up paying out to. You may call me Kisayuki - No honorifics needed, we are equals here." He smirked.

"Alright then, just call me Issei. Kisayuki, is there something wrong? Usually, no news tends to be good news." Issei asked, hand on Asia, prepared to defend her if anything went wrong.

Shaking his head, Kisayuki pushed the envelope toward Issei, who opened it, to find a large assortment of Yen bills, beginning to count them. "Oh, no. Nothing like that. You remember the man you 'visited' the other day, went by Freed Selzen?" The Loanshark asked.

Nodding, Issei remained silent, letting the loanshark continue.

"His debt was paid, in excess. I came to let you know that when your 'visit' was more than successful, and moreover, Ken-san speaks very well of you. In fact, the moment you had assumed duty of them, the number of loan collections had spiked, which means better business for me, and for you." He continued, while Issei had finally finished counting them, he couldn't believe his eyes. He'd made two-hundred and fifty thousand yen. "The rest of the money's been distributed fairly, I've made sure of that… You see, my role is essentially that of an 'accountant.'"

"I'm glad business has gone up, and I am grateful for this, too, Kisayuki, but why not just send it through Ken?" Issei asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"You see, Issei. Kuoh is a quiet town, minimal crime, good business operations. It's an ideal town for _Yakuza_. There is no official family presence here, only myself and the superiors I report to in Tokyo, but I am no leader, I am just an accountant, I present my collections to them, and make my way back here. However, with your presence in Kuoh, we've noticed a very large increase in money, reduction in crime and even the boys have had far more morale. Usually, I'd be skeptical about employing a teenager, but you hardly look like one." Kisayuki chuckled alongside Issei.

"I get that a lot. So, you're offering me a job then?" He asked bluntly.

"You catch on quick. Tell me, Issei, do you really want to end up like a Salaryman, like everyone else in this town?" The Yakuza member asked, flashing the ink tattoo on his arm momentarily.

Shaking his head, Issei replied. "Not even close. I'll be real with you, Kisayuki, I want to be free, my own man. I value loyalty, honour and strength, things that I believe this country is beginning to lack in, and more importantly, money."

"Loyalty, honour and strength? Why, you were born in the wrong era, Issei. You would've made a fine Samurai." Kisayuki smirked, causing Issei to laugh.

"Maybe, some say that the Yakuza are the heirs of the Samurai now." He shrugged.

"My superiors would say the same thing, but now I'll cut to the chase. I am offering you the role of enforcer and ruler of Kuoh. You carry out your normal duties, as they come, but this title is official. You'll also receive a monthly 'salary', of sorts, and occasional 'gifts', if you do well enough." Kisayuki explained, casually using his hands to make gestures to explain.

"I get it, and I accept." Issei replied.

"Are you sure, this is a very serious commitment!" Kisayuki repeated.

"I know what I'm getting myself into, I'm honoured for the promotion." He nodded, before Kisayuki nodded back, standing up and waving his goodbyes.

"By the way, Ken-san said that he'd delivered some new clothes to your home, enjoy. I'll be in touch if anything should come your way, but you seem to be doing fine. Enjoy your date, Hyoudou." Kisayuki nodded.

"Issei, who was that man?" Asia asked, causing Issei to shiver. He got so caught up in his moment, he'd forgotten she'd been here all along.

"Uh… Friend, he was just paying me for doing yard work." Issei smiled gleefully, before pocketing the envelope and shrugging. Asia had taken the bait.

* * *

The two had spent the next few days getting to know eachother better, with Asia eventually assimilating into the Hyoudou household with ease, being taught Japanese and learning to pick up cooking. She'd evolved from the shy, awkward Nun to a genuinely happy 'adopted' daughter of the Hyoudou family. Even Issei had begun to see her like a little sister, and her like an older brother.

Eventually, Asia had confessed of her tragic past one night, speaking of how she'd been excommunicated by the church for healing a Devil, to which Issei laughed off. He had no love or care for Christianity, he had promised Asia she'd always be welcome at their home, and as his family, to which she cried blissfully and happily, embracing Issei.

He did have to admit, that Asia had changed his time for the better, easily keeping his mind off the rating game, which was only a day away, to which he was not mentally prepared for, but going for anyway.

* * *

 **I feel pretty bad for rushing the shit out of this, but it'll all make sense later on. I couldn't leave Asia out of the story, and I promise to really give her a proper development arc later on. As always, thanks for reading, leave any pros/cons/your opinions in PM or review, though I prefer review, as my PMs are getting way too full.**

 **One more thing - My updates have been every 12-24 hours, I'm getting a little burned out and just need a bit of extra time to refine it, and produce a better story in general, that and I got real life work to do. Thanks, apologies and hope you understand.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bruh moment. Had a good break, enjoy this chapter. I tried to address most of the criticisms with the recent reviews. As per usual, thanks for the feedback, favourites, follows and reviews. I do my best to improve. Enjoy the chapter! We'll be wrapping up the Riser Arc here.**

* * *

Whatever slither of hope he had for Rias's peerage died with the Rating Game. He felt his world collapse upon itself with those dreadful words.

" **Rias Gremory has resigned. The winner is Riser Phenex."**

And with that, he stormed out of the observation room. Rias and her peerage were to be taken back to the underworld for her engagement party, which was in three days. But he had nothing left to see, nothing left to do anymore.

Instead, Issei locked himself in his room for a few hours, devoid of any emotion. Crying would've been more than welcome, but he had no tears left to cry. Nothing left to say anymore. Ddraig himself hadn't bothered to speak to his partner, deciding it'd be best to give him time to wallow in his own misery, for even he was stuck. The Red Emperor Dragon was set on convincing him to leave Rias to her own fate and move on, that Issei had only forced himself to act after seeing a crying girl. Ddraig, as most Dragons worth their weight, sought power and only acted within their self-interest, or at best, their close ones. Rias was not his lover, nor did Issei love the girl. He was fond of her, but emotions like that could easily be forgotten with time.

But it wasn't Ddraig that had managed to heal Issei's wounded soul, but someone entirely unexpected - Asia. When Issei had told her that he wished to be left alone, she understood how he felt and gave him his time, but let it be known that Asia Argento was not an idiot. She was innocent and pure, yes, but that lawful good is not lawful stupid.

Though, it had taken her plenty of time to contemplate whether she should act or not. She remembered how well Issei had treated her in such a short amount of time, the entire Hyoudou family had welcomed the girl with open arms and she'd even spilt her story to Issei, who had simply laughed it off, chastising the Church for their idiocy, instead of scolding or berating her, as most had. She had felt her heart move at his kind words, while he had ruffled her hair and eased her the other day.

" _You stay with us, Asia. You're a part of our, no. My family, now. Let me take care of you, okay?"_ She could never forget those words, it had been a long time since anyone had shown her compassion, not since her days at the orphanage with Uncle Vasco and brother Dulio. That was why she knew she had to break him out of his depression, by forcing him through any means possible.

She'd opened his door, spotting the teenager moping around on his bed, staring absently at his wall. Even when she'd walked up to him, he ignored her. Shaking him or slapping him did nothing either, but she managed to earn his ire when she tossed a cup of water at his face, soaking him.

"Oi! Asia, what the hell?" He roared in anger, before looking at the former nun's giggling face and beginning to laugh himself. The two continued to laugh at each other for a while, before calming down.

"Issei, what's wrong?" She asked bluntly, looking slightly annoyed at him.

Rolling his eyes, Issei looked away, attempting to shrug off the answer. "Just one of those days, you know?"

"You're a bad liar! Tell me what's wrong." She pouted, ready to scold him at a moment's notice.

Issei paused, sighing and turning back to her. "Asia, would you be mad at me if I told you I was friends with a Devil?" He asked quietly.

"Of course not! Some Devils can be good people, you know!" She chirped, having fond memories of the Devil she healed, who was grateful to her.

"Well… I messed up. I was supposed to save my friend from getting married to someone she didn't want to get married to, now their engagement party's happening. It's all my fault." Issei spoke, slamming his fist against the bedpost, grunting in fury.

Placing a hand on Issei's own, Asia shifted closer toward him, attempting to comfort him. "I see. What were you going to do to save her, Issei? Marry her yourself?" She replied.

Shaking his head, Issei chuckled. "Nah. I was probably just going to beat the guy up till he gave up, but he whooped my ass without trying." He laughed at himself and his own idiocy. At this point, he wasn't too hung up over his loss and after watching the rating game, he had developed somewhat of a respect for Riser. The man, as disgusting as he was, was a good fighter and a proud man. Aniki's lessons and mindset had rubbed off onto him, and he'd learned to value things such as strength, courage and honour as opposed to 'morality'.

"Did you really expect to beat a Devil, I hear they're quite strong!" She raised her voice with concern.

"Yeah, he beat me up pretty badly the day we met. I mean, I definitely landed a good few hits on him, but I don't know anymore. It doesn't matter, does it?" He sighed.

"There's no way of finding out unless you think about it, but you're too sad right now! Come on, you need to do something else instead." Asia replied, grabbing his arm and barely being able to force him out the room.

"Alright, alright. I'll bite. Where do you want to go, then?" He asked, forcing himself up with a grunt.

"Food would be nice." The former nun nodded, to which he shrugged.

"Sure. Ever had a Hamburger?" Issei smirked.

* * *

d cheered him up, watching the girl wolf down a burger for the first time in her life was adorable, not to mention the giant teddy bear he'd won her at an arcade. Overall, Asia was clinging on to him to whole way home in peace, to which he initially found annoying but gradually slipped into it. Asia had subconsciously become the little sister he'd never had, and he was more than happy for her in his life.

But as fun as it was, Issei's time with her had given him a chance to refresh his mind and focus on the important thing - Breaking Rias's engagement. But he'd developed a new perspective on things. No longer was Issei the overly arrogant manchild that obsessed with making girls 'his'. Instead, flashbacks of his 'fight' with Riser had burned images in his mind - From the exhilarating thrill of battle, to the feeling of being defeated. He wanted a second chance, revenge and a true chance to show off his skill to the High-class Devil.

Issei had no obligations or any reason to, in fact. As far as he should've been concerned, it'd probably be more efficient to stage a kidnapping or straight up steal Rias and shotgun wedding her, if she was his priority, but she wasn't. Some more self-reflection and conversing with Ddraig had lead to the teenager realizing that he'd forgotten his initial purpose, the _true_ reason he promised to become a worthy _Sekiryuutei._

The past hosts of the Boosted Gear had almost always been prominent individuals, ranging from intellectuals, academics, magicians to some of the most vicious, barbaric conquerors in history. Some born with the desire to raze, loot and pillage all before them, others in a quest to form something greater than that. Issei was born weak compared to others, but already, within two months, he had accelerated to becoming strong enough to deliver blows that could shatter a high-class Devil, disregarding the Phenex's healing factor.

Issei didn't care too much about history, but he had read into a few bits of the past with the guidance of Ddraig, particularly those hailing from tribes deemed 'Barbarians'. Despite being civilized and having customs in their own manner, they lived free, they were as feared and respected as they were revered and loved. He strove to mimic them, to follow in his predecessor's ways.

Atilla the Hun, the scourge of God. A man so violent, ambitious and awe-inspiring. Larger than life itself, despite being an incredible warrior, was able to militarize a small number of Eurasian horse nomads and lay siege to countless civilizations, ransacking the Byzantines and barely breaking Rome. The man was a warrior, emperor, statesman, barbarian and general. Yet, Ddraig remembered him as one of the simpler, well-mannered hosts he had, utilizing his sheer power to conquer where he saw fit.

Yet, simply emulating a legend was not enough to give Issei an alibi to follow in Atilla's footsteps, but something far, far more important. Atilla was a Hunnic man, coming from the Eurasian steppes, being so far away from the land of the rising sun, it was a wonder how Issei's ancestral lineage had any blood from Atilla, but Ddraig had almost assumed he was with Atilla's reincarnation, from how similar the two were. They had ended up doing research into the Hyoudou family's line and found a significant trace of Turkic ancestry, somehow.

His parents, nor did his grandparents know about any such thing, but judging by the significant portion of Issei's genetic make-up hailing from the Eurasian steppe, along with his own physical appearance, it had to have been three to four generations earlier. Issei, while carrying a Japanese name by all means, had grown up in a secular family, yet the Hyoudou's did not look like typical Japanese, they had never been questioned on it, due to moving and living in a small town, alongside that, it was far easier for a man who was Asian to fit into another Asian country on average, compared to a man from a completely different race altogether, in Issei's case, the more he began to work-out and grow, the more he saw his ancestry taking over.

His thick, strong build was similar to that of a wrestler, or the average Eurasian horse rider, hardened for the cold steppes, his high-cheekbones and strong jawline also were reminiscent of the typical skull structures, and judging by the online images depicting Atilla, the resemblance was uncanny, even for centuries on end.

With no other dreams or aspirations, Issei had decided to become strong enough to earn his own freedom, escaping Japan and finding a new way to live, experimenting until he was content and built himself. But he'd also developed many mannerisms like that of a Barbarian, being vulgar, brutish and crass. His manners had devolved too, but his charm and wit had been sharpened along the way, he carried the trope of being a trickster Barbarian, if anything.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko and whatever other girl that came in his life, he didn't love them, or at least yet, but that wasn't important. What was important was that he built his legacy and the foundations of his future as the Red Dragon Emperor, with Riser being his stepping stone.

And this was where Hyoudou Issei found himself abusing the Boosted Gear again, reaching his absolute limits.

 **[BOOST!]**

Issei grunted in pain, as his stomach began to ache. His stamina was draining at a phenomenal rate, while the sheer amount of power sent adrenaline surging throughout his body. It was as if he was experiencing both depression and a violent stimulation at the same time, beginning to bear too much on both his body and psyche, but he carried on, attempting to steel through the pain.

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

" _Another three boosts. That makes ninety five… I'm going to puke in a minute, think a hundred will be enough, Ddraig?"_ Issei inquired, beginning to shake violently.

 **[I'm sure it will. We can temporarily force Balance Breaker with a massive influx of power, take good care of that crystal, partner. That'll be our saving grace.]**

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

His front row of teeth began to bite into his lower lip till he was bleeding profusely, tears spilling down his eyes in pain. His body couldn't handle this level of power for too long without imploding, but he only had one more to do.

 **[BOOST!]**

Sighing in relief, Issei began to chuckle maniacally - He'd reached his goal of a hundred boosts non-stop. That was a record.

" _That's what I'm fucking talking about. Time to transfer this."_

In his free hand, he glanced at the blue crystal that Rias had gifted him. While he didn't know at first, it could be used to store energy and used at a convenient time to release it. Their plan was simple, disrupt the engagement ceremony, force-unlock Balance Breaker long enough to beat Riser and come out unscatched. Easier said than done, but that was it.

 **[TRANSFER!]**

Initially, feeling that huge surge of energy leaving his body was relieving, almost like finally using the bathroom after holding it in for hours, but slowly Issei began to feel tired, exhausted even, as the crystal began to glow brightly, indicating it was full. Finally, he felt the flow stop with the Boosted Gear's signal, before it disappeared.

 **[RESEST!]**

" _I did it… Nice. I'm going to bed now."_ He replied to the laughing Ddraig, before passing out in his bed.

* * *

.

Issei jumbled around in his bed, before sighing and looking at the time - Nine in the evening. But he slept at eleven at night beforehand… Meaning he'd almost slept for a day, which would make sense considering how much energy he put into the crystal that sat on his bedside, glowing like a nightlight.

But if it was a day after, it meant...

" _The engagements in a few hours? Shit! I don't even have a way to get in, what do I do, Ddraig?"_ He cried.

 **[Your timing couldn't be anymore perfect.]**

" _Huh? What do you mean?"_ Issei was curious at the Dragon's casual remark, before spotting a glowing, blue magic circle at the centre of his room, before a figure of blue appeared and the circle dissipated, revealing a smiling Grayfia.

Raising an eyebrow, Issei gazed at the maid with confusion, before opening his mouth. "You know, last time a girl came in here, she tried to sleep with me. Please don't tell me you're considering the same." He joked, earning a giggle from the silver-haired maid.

"I'm happily married, thank you. But I'll take that as a compliment from someone as young as you." She continued to smile. "There's a number of things to speak to you about, but let's begin with this. Your behaviour at the meeting the other day was appalling." Grayfia ended her statement bluntly.

Looking down, Issei shrugged. "Yeah, I kno-."

"Appalling, as the mediator. As her sister-in-law, I was proud to know that my little Princess has a strong man looking out for her, even more so, the _Sekiryuutei._ Sirzechs-Sama, her brother and my Husband, was also impressed by everything he heard, so much so, in fact, he sent me here." She interrupted him, as he looked up and began to smile again.

Nodding a thanks, Issei continued to twiddle his thumbs awkwardly. "I still lost to him, though."

"A fluke, you had fallen unconscious after that, but you dealt Riser a great blow. Even with his regeneration factor, taking a hit like that had wounded both his pride and spirit, causing him to falter and remain paranoid of you. He even spoke well of you, asking if he could reincarnate you into his peerage after the marriage." Grayfia shrugged at his comment, reassuring him of his strength.

Smiling, Issei stood up in pride, before nodding back at her. "Really? That's pretty slick. To be honest, I was preparing to go into his engagement ceremony and crash it, between you and me though." He winked at the maid, who laughed again at his bluntness.

"I must say, I have met many men, including some of your and the white one's predecessors, I have never met one as playful and comedic as you, take it as a good thing. The world could always use a heroic _Sekiryuutei._ " Grayfia nodded, before pulling out a black card, labelled with the Gremory magic circle he'd spotted Rias use far too frequently. "This will take you to the engagement ceremony, it begins in… Two hours, be there. I also bring a message from Sirzechs-sama. He has said 'If you wish to my save my sister, go on and bring her home for me.'"

Taking the black card in hand, Issei nodded a gesture of thanks, as Grayfia nodded back, another magic circle appearing, beginning to teleport her back.

"I have informed Rias's peerage of your expected arrival. I look forward to the entrance you'll make, Issei-sama." Grayfia bowed, before waving goodbye and disappearing.

"Thank you again, Grayfia-san. I'll see you there."

* * *

.

Meanwhile, in the underworld, Rias Gremory was not happy. She gazed at herself, dressed up in a white, luxurious dress that seemed more like it belonged as a wedding gown, rather than an engagement party. Her make-up was done, completed by the Phenex's house staff, alongside her hair done up for the occasion. Walking around the luxurious room, she sighed in defeat, before overhearing the sound of fire crackling.

Turning to the sound of the noise, her disappointment couldn't be more obvious, as she spotted her to be 'fiance', walking up to her, only to be stopped by one of the maids.

"Riser-sama, you can't be here! This area is off limits to men." The maid spoke, only to be waved off by the man.

"Don't be so frigid, I'm the star of the party tonight." The blonde-haired Devil replied, only to glance at Rias, his lips grimacing into a lewd smirk. "Oh right, the bride _is_ the star. My bad!" He taunted, walking up to a scowling Rias.

"I'm not the bride just yet, and what's up with this dress?" She spat.

Inching his face forward, Riser kept his smug demeanor, prancing around Rias. "It's perfect," He spoke, placing a hand against her exposed neck. "It'll show the Underworld the bonding between the Phenex and Gremory houses! Wearing this makes it easy for you to give up, doesn't it?" Riser taunted, earning a gasp from his fiance, to which he chuckled. "Relax though, your dress for the wedding ceremony will be completely different, following Phenex family tradition, it'll be the most gorgeous dress around, decorated with the wings of flames!" Riser began to teleport away in flames, leaving Rias to her own.

Looking down, she continued to scowl, as flashbacks of Issei went through her mind, how he was defeated by Riser, his disappointment at her rating game - All of it was heartbreaking, she was hurt that he didn't take time to comfort her after, but she understood why. She couldn't blame him for trying so hard initially, even revealing his secret as the Sekiryuutei to challenge Riser. Issei had staked so much of his highly-valued honour and pride on her, only to lose it all for nothing. It hurt her, it hurt her that she had her future stripped away from her, never having the chance to figure out if the _Sekiryuutei_ was the man she'd been waiting for all her life, never given a chance to fall in love, confess and be confessed to, and never given the chance to marry to the one she loves and raise a family.

Sure, Hyoudou Issei was a hardheaded, selfish, borderline-sociopathic idiot, but he was also charming, attractive and kind. His flaws also worked as pros, he would always come to defend the close ones in his life, and carried his strength proudly, even when all was against him. She couldn't help but admire his attitude, similar to the older warrior nobles of the Underworld, that had long been gone since the great war.

"Issei… I miss you." She muttered to herself.

* * *

The scene was set, in the luxurious mansion of the Phenex family, as a Devil with blonde hair tied in twin-tails, wearing a pink, frilly dress was far too busy making conversation with the other elites of society to notice anyone but herself.

"I mean, the rating game was obvious from the start, big brother Riser easily winning, but it was a good show nonetheless!" Ravel chuckled far too loudly for her own good.

Kiba sighed, rolling his eyes at the oblivious comments. "I shouldn't say anything, should I?" He glanced at Akeno, dressed up in a Kimono, or Koneko, wearing a pink dress, receiving a gestural 'no' from them.

"Someone's clearly forgotten that it was unofficial, or that it was fairly close despite all odds." A black-haired woman, wearing thick-rimmed glasses interrupted, before walking up to the trio from the Gremory peerage.

"Sona-Kaichou!" Kiba replied, greeting the student council president and Sitri heiress.

"The rating game's results were clearly above anyone's expectations, and you should be proud of the results regardless." Sona replied, smiling at the three.

Scratching the back of his head, Kiba nodded. He knew what the Sitri heiress said was to be true, but he couldn't help but remember the one person he wished was present. "Thank you. I just wish _he_ was here, oddly enough, that man's grown on me." He chuckled.

"I understand. My only relation with that boy is disciplinary action, but from what Rias and you three have told me, maybe I've had a completely different impression of him." Sona responded, nodding at Kiba.

"Thank you for all this, but no compliments are necessary." Akeno smiled, before Kiba continued.

"We believe that this hasn't ended yet… Or shall we say, the show's just about to begin." The blonde winked.

"Yes, it's not over yet." The white-haired girl nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting. Nobles of the underworld, I, Riser Phenex, thank you for coming to my engagement ceremony. Now, allow me to introduce the true star of the show, my fiance-to-be, Rias Gremory" Riser Phenex erupted out of flames, clad in a white dress that clung to his body, as the crowd of nobles began to clap and cheer for the two.

Right as Rias teleported onto stage, the crowd was interrupted by a massive bang against the large, wooden doors. And then another, and another, with shouting and rummaging coming from the other side, till the door was finally opened, to everyone's surprise.

"Whoops, didn't know this was unlocked. What's popping?" Yelled a suited-up, well groomed Issei, smiling at the crowd, a number of unconscious Phenex guards surrounding him.

Rias's eyes widened in shock, fixated on her would-be hero standing in the middle, his eyes fixated on her. "Issei!" She cried out in happiness.

"Yo, Rias! I'll get to you in a second, let me just take care of these guys." He replied back, delivering a punch to another guard, knocking him, before kicking a second. A few more began to surround him, only to be struck down at the same time, either by swords, lightning or brute strength.

"Took you long enough, Issei-kun!" Smiled a happy Akeno.

"Kept me waiting, huh?" Kiba flashed his friend a thumbs-up.

"Go save the president already." Koneko muttered, with Issei nodding.

Issei prepared himself, summoning his Boosted Gear in his left hand, staring at Riser Phenex, who was roaring in absolute fury at him.

"What the?" He cried out, as Issei pointed his finger at the Devil.

"Riser Phenex! I have come to claim what's mine, and get my rightful victory. Face me like a man!" Issei shouted back, before a third voice joined in.

"Relax, you two. This was my idea, after all." A tall, redhead man clad in heavy armour walked in.

Getting a closer glance at him, the first thing Issei noticed was the uncanny resemblance to Rias, almost like a male version of her, and then there were people crying out 'Lucifer-Sama', to his shock.

"Hold up, you're Satan?" Issei shouted, earning a smirk from Sirzechs.

"Indeed I am, Sirzechs-Lucifer, Demon Lord of the Underworld. Pleasure to finally meet you, _Sekiryuutei,_ Hyoudou Issei." Sirzechs nodded, earning a nod back from Issei. "Anyway, I figured this engagement party could use a little more… Entertainment." He winked, earning an angry glance from Riser.

"Sirzechs-sama, what do you mean by enterta-." He replied, being interrupted again by the Maou.

"Riser-Kun, the rating game was very interesting to watch. However, against my sister who was inexperienced and had less pieces than you, it was quite… Controversial." Sirzechs spoke confidently, an air of 'royalty' around him, as all the other nobles in the room went silent at the sound of his voice. Truly, it meant that this man must be a significant man of caliber to be able to do such a thing.

"So you have complains about the game?" Riser cocked an eyebrow at the Demon Lord.

"Oh, no. Not at all. I mean, I could destroy the concept of the Rating Game right now, with the snap of my fingers, but that'd piss off all the old Devils. Not to mention, if I did, I'd be dishonouring my family too. That's why I wanted something flashy for the party… A battle, a legendary mixing of bloods - Dragon versus Phenex." Sirzechs explained, before gesturing at Issei. "You. Dragon boy. I've wanted to see the true power of the Sekiryuutei, would you care to show it for us all?" He asked.

"Of course I can." Issei grunted in response.

"Great, what do you want as a reward for winning?" Sirzechs asked in response.

"Sirzechs-sama, there's no need to reward a lowly Human!" A voice in the distance replied.

"Human, Devil… It doesn't matter. This man stood up for my sister when no one else would, willingly fighting for her, not to mention he is the Sekiryuutei. Even as Maou, the old Nobles understand the concept of honour and tithes." He replied. "We are asking him for a favour, as Devils, we value ourselves on our loyalty and honour from our contracts, do we not? Of course we would give him compensation as a result." Looking back toward Issei, he continued. "Now, what do you desires? Wealth, fame, power, beauty, women? I'm the Devil, I can make it happen."

Exhaling, Issei shook his head. Never trust a bargain from a Devil, no matter what he says. "Break off your sister's marriage, give her the right to choose her own man, that's all I came here for, that and a chance to properly fight Riser Phenex!" He roared, earning a chuckle from the Devil.

"Very well then, so be it." Sirzechs spoke, before snapping his fingers.

Issei and Riser found themselves in a massive arena, shaped like a giant chessboard. The two could spot tears in the sky, showing the faces of Sirzechs, Rias and Riser's younger sister, Ravel.

"You two may begin." Sirzechs spoke, before Issei looked at Riser, already aflame with his burning wings out.

" _Ddraig, how long do I have with the power crystal?"_ Issei asked, clutching the crystal around his neck.

 **[Partner… Unfortunately, not longer than ten seconds.]**

" _Is it enough to get me to beat him?"_ He asked in response.

 **[We shall see, get ready!]**

"Let's see if I can end this in five seconds!" Riser taunted.

Looking up in the sky, Issei spotted Riser dashing toward him, summoning a massive ball of fire, flying straight at him. Yet, he remained calm, even with Rias's voice screaming for him to move. Tugging the crystal away from his neck, Issei gripped it tightly, till he felt cracks, and then threw it against the Boosted Gear. Instantly, Issei felt the force of a hundred Boosts flow into him, and by God, did _it feel good._

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

Instantly, Issei felt the flame dissipate off his skin, almost like a shield, before he took a proper glance at his body - He was clad in a suit of powerful, red armour adorned with green jewelry. Issei could feel his entire body strengthened by a thousand-fold, along with his durability and stamina. On his back was a set of jets, ready to boost him up if needed be.

* * *

"Balance Breaker, you mean that old illegal move?" Rias asked her brother, glancing at Issei in shock and admiration - This was her hero.

"Indeed, initially illegal in the Balance Breaker for being too powerful, but it definitely gives him an advantage." Sirzechs replied.

* * *

Kicking his feet off the ground, Issei made it crack against his armour, while his jets pushed him at an incredible speed, allowing him to slam his fist right into Riser's gut, causing the Devil to spit blood out and fall down, only to regain altitude half way and punch him in return, cracking his right shoulder plate and sending him flying against a massive chess piece. A massive chunk of it was broken off, but he pushed himself back out, chucking out blood through his mask.

Issei's mind was moving too fast for him to comprehend anything anymore, it was like being on an adrenaline high like no other. So many voices yelled at him and spoke to him, almost like he was schizophrenic, as they were definitely not his. He could've sworn he heard Ddraig's voice underneath the rest of them, but he didn't bother responding, as he slid his hand behind his pocket and pulled out the silver Cross Asia had given, gripping it in his left hand.

"What's wrong, are you scared of me? Stop pretending to be a Monster, face me like a real man! Sure you're stronger than you used to be, but that won't be enough to defeat Riser Phenex! You will be my last victory before I settle down." He taunted, prompting Issei to force himself back up, dashing as fast as possible against the Devil.

The two began to violently exchange blows at each other, each holy-infused punch of Issei's weakening Riser's formidable power, as blood began to cover his red, scratched-up armour, but he kept fighting on, roaring in pain. Above all else, Issei was enjoying this, he truly felt _alive_ in this moment. Adrenaline surged through his veins, pure, raw, unfiltered _power_ , with every punch he took or gave, he kept on fighting. At this point, his senses were too dull to feel much pain anymore, only his body's involuntary responses were all that gave him a sign he wasn't doing well, but he ignored it and continued.

 **[Five seconds left!]** The Boosted Gear shouted, while Issei ignored it, dodging another punch from Riser, before grabbing his arm and shifting his bodyweight onto his own, while mid-air. Issei summoned as much of his strength as possible, feeling his muscles tear and bones crack, as he threw Riser around, and then against the ground.

The Devil's body was beaten roughly, with bruises, cuts and tears all over, alongside his flames not burning nearly as brightly as they once did, but Issei was in just as bad condition, if not worse - His Balance Breaker was crumbling with every step he took, his body covered in slight burns, and his power draining ever so slowly. Seeing Riser on his knees, panting for breath brought a smile to his face, while Riser seeing his bloodied, bruised face, bones broken, one eyelid cut, made Riser laugh at him too.

"You're pretty good." Issei muttered.

"I had you misjudged, Sekiryuutei, you're a Man I can call myself proud to name a rival! Let's end this!" Riser roared in pride, forcing himself up.

Issei nodded, as the two rushed at each other, with another exchange of blows, this time far less intense or powerful, the two slowly running out of energy. But the cross only slowed down Riser's regeneration, it didn't completely halt it, and Issei was running out of time, and energy.

Missing one of his punches, Riser dodged to the side, before delivering a powerful counter at Issei's face, sending him to the floor in pain.

"Using my own move on me, good call." He muttered, spitting out more blood, alongside a tooth.

"I learned… From the best!" Riser spoke, his own bloodied, broken nose and missing lower jaw beginning to slowly regenerate.

Issei attempted to force himself up another time, he never wanted this to end, this wild, raw, untamed feeling. It had brought out something primal in him, something he probably knew as his 'Warrior Spirit', he understood now why Vali enjoyed fighting so much. This was the greatest high.

 **[RESET!]**

The Boosted Gear yelled, as the remnants of his Balance Breaker broke off and dissipated, leaving Issei powerless, relative to his old self. He continued to wriggle and struggle on the ground, as Rias screamed his name out for dear life.

"Issei! Issei, no! Get up, please! Please!" She spoke, while Sirzechs glanced at him disappointingly.

The crowd in the background cheered for Riser, who kneeled to deliver a final blow to Issei, only to be sucker-punched and set back a few feet.

"How are you still up?" Riser roared in confusion.

"Not giving up's kinda my thing, y'know." Issei barely managed to speak out. His cheeks were pummeled, one eye shut, his lips split, a few of his teeth missing. He was a sight for sore eyes, but yet he still forced himself up, before sliding a hand to his back pocket, to bring out a water gun, pointing it at Riser.

"A water gun? You truly believe that'll defeat me?" Riser scoffed.

"Not just any water." Issei smirked, before firing the trigger, sending holy water against the Phenex.

Instantly, Riser howled in pain, as his flames began to burn his own body, repeatedly regenerating and destroying him at the same time. The Blonde Devil was sent onto his knees, clutching his head in pain, before attempting to summon a ball of fire and throw it at Issei, who sidestepped with ease, still keeping his stance up.

* * *

"Holy water?" Rias inquired in relief, watching a barely breathing Issei struggle his way against Riser.

"Indeed. Even with his flames, holy water will only end up burning a Devil out." Sona replied calmly, eyes fixed on the fight before them.

* * *

"Got a nun who blessed some water for me, not to mention the cross I'm holding. I figure the Holy Water won't kill you, but now you're on my level." He muttered, panting heavily.

Finally, Riser's flames began to die out, as he forced himself back up, shivering in pain. "I can't use my flames anymore, but I presume we both know how to fight?" He asked, before switching into a boxing stance.

Issei nodded, as the two smirked at each other. Despite all else, they were thrilled to be in the heat of battle, considering each other worthy opponents. To them, this was the peak point of masculinity, of _Eros_. Men have always fought from the dawn of time, to fight is to honour your ancestors, to fulfill your duty as a man. It is almost like a drug and one's body reacts accordingly.

Riser was the first to strike, as Issei blocked with his hand, before delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to his side, causing Riser to fall back momentarily, then deliver a headbutt against Issei's chest. Spitting blood out, Issei squatted, using his shorter height to his advantage to avoid Riser's reach, before picking the Devil up by his waist and slamming him against the ground via a brutal takedown.

Riser responded with hooking his leg against Issei's, sending the two to the ground, rolling around and violently, brutally sparring with each other, repeatedly sending punches against wherever they could, before they pushed away from each other and forced themselves back up.

"We are lucky to have found each other." Riser spoke, causing Issei to smirk back.

"And here I thought you were just another High class snob." He replied.

"I am, I take pride in it. If I win, will you join my peerage? We could train each other and become the Underworld's greatest." He responded.

"I'm honoured by it, but like you, I have my own dreams and aspirations. I have to remain Human and push my body as much as possible to do that, I hope you understand. Riser Phenex, but from now, I consider you a rival and friend." Issei spoke back.

"The same to you, Hyoudou Issei. I am proud to say my rival and friend is not only the _Sekiryuutei,_ but a true warrior." Riser replied.

To both their disappointment, the fight was drawing to an end. Both were far too damaged and exhausted to carry on and rightfully so. Many fighters have a way of communicating mentally, with both Issei and Riser acknowledging the next punch dictated the fight's winner. The two had nodded, before rushing at each other, fists cocked back. Both of their faces were sent back from the sheer intensity of the blows, with Issei grunting his teeth intensely. His body ached, his mind was probably broken at this point, and as much as it hurt, it did not hurt nearly as much as the first time he got burned. He persevered, gritting his eyes closed, as he pushed his face back, only to feel Riser's fist loosen, moving back, and back, till he felt it move away. It was only when he heard the announcement, that he opened his eyes.

" **The match is over, Hyoudou Issei has won the fight!"**

Smiling, Issei opened his eyes to spot the unconscious Riser, still in pain and barely able to comprehend the world around him. Originally, Issei felt a desire to kill him, but now? He felt nothing but camaraderie towards the man. Walking toward him, he was ready to help him out, only to be blocked by a small flame materializing into a familiar sight - Ravel Phenex, the younger sister, blocking him.

"You want to fight me too? Go ahead, I'll take you and your whole clan on any day, I'm not afraid of any Devil!" Issei roared in pride, throwing his fist in the air. "

"You would fight us all? Even me, over a single woman?" Ravel cried out. "You're a brute… A filthy Barbarian!" She began to blush, as she scolded him.

Barbarian… Issei loved the term. It fit him, it really did. He felt his voice align with that of the Boosted Gear, echoing for everyone to hear momentarily. " **You're damn right I am. I am the** _ **Sekiryuutei**_ **who lives by his own rules, laws and lives how he wants to. I don't give a damn about Devil society and whatever crap you want to spout. I am the Barbarian** _ **Sekiryuutei**_ **and I say that proudly!"**

Suddenly, Issei felt the ground and world collapse, with Ravel's golden, burning wings carrying her brother off, while he fell off into nothingness. He didn't care, however, he was ready to fall asleep, his face broken, his clothes tattered and burnt. He'd done his job.

" _Ddraig… Did I do good?"_ Issei stumbled.

 **[I couldn't have asked for a better debut from a better partner. I'm gonna keep quiet, partner, you need to enjoy your 'reward' for this.]** Ddraig chuckled suspiciously, before going quiet.

Opening his eyes, Issei felt himself being gripped by something that smelt good and felt soft. He was greeted to the sight of a crying Rias in a wedding dress, brushing her hand against his face, wiping off whatever blood against her hand.

"Issei, you saved me… My precious, loveable Issei." She cood into his ear, humming some kind of old romance tune,

"Great job, Issei!" Kiba called out.

"That was very manly of you, Issei-kun. I'm going to give you a nice reward later on." Akeno giggled, winking at him before flying off.

"Good job." Koneko spoke unenthusiastically.

* * *

Walking into the courtyard, Issei began to say his goodbyes to everyone, too injured to speak to any of the Devils. He did spot Sirzechs and Grayfia watching them from the distance, before limping closer and yelling at the two.

"Oi, Sirzechs-sama! I owe you one, hit me up if you're ever in Kuoh!" He roared out, only to receive a smile and a thumbs up from the couple, before turning back to a blushing, happy Rias.

"You know, with the way we're dressed, looks like we're a Prom Night couple out of some fantasy anime." He chuckled, only to cause the girl to flush red even more, as he looked up at the giant, winged beast before him.

"A gryphon? That's pretty cool." Issei continued, nodding at the beast.

"It's quite majestic, why don't you use it to bring Rias-Buchou home, Issei-Kun?" Akeno spoke, giggling at him.

His eyes widened, before turning back to Rias, who seemed giddy at the idea. "Well, uh… May I ta-"

"Of course you can, idiot! It's least you get after that." She shouted happily, before the two got on top of the beast's saddle. Issei kicked off, as it began to fly up in the air. He could feel the night sky brush through his face and hair, a welcome treat, while Rias sat in front of him, happy.

* * *

"That griffin was meant to be a worst-case scenario situation." Sirzechs said casually, rolling his eyes.

"Aren't you glad that it wasn't the worst-case?" Grayfia asked, looking up at the two riding the Gryphon.

"Both Lord Phenex and my Father seemed quite upset after tonight." He replied.

"You don't seem too upset." Grayfia looked at her husband, smiling at his smug grin.

"I didn't imagine we'd ever see the Welsh Dragon come for us, letalone for little Rias. This is just the start of very interesting things, not to mention his personality. There's something different about that man, and it's not just that." Sirzechs responded.

"Then who knows when the White Dragon will show up, let's just hope we're not caught up in their fray." Grayfia replied.

* * *

Rias looked back at Issei, placing a hand against his exposed chest, several scars littering the area. "You're an idiot. You got all these wounds for someone like me." She looked at them disappointingly.

"I got a good fight out of it, I got to save the girl and I'm riding back on a Gryphon. What's not to like?" He replied, earning a quick smile from Rias, who still looked upset.

"But what if other engagements come, what will you do then? You can't keep living like this, you'll get yourself killed!" The redhead replied, pressing her buxom body against him.

Shaking his head, Issei brought out his arm, before flexing it, as if to show off his strength. "This is just the beginning. I'll get stronger, I'll recover from this. Doesn't matter what happens, I protect the people in my life, no matter what. That's just my job." He replied.

"So you'll always be there for me?" She gazed into his eyes, before wrapping her arms around him.

"I won't lie. I have my own dreams and ambitions, Rias. I am my own man, not your servant. But if you give me a call, I'll be there, no one's going to make you marry anyone no matter what." He said, brushing her red hair away from her cheek.

Suddenly, without any other reaction, Rias practically forced herself onto him, locking him in for a passionate kiss, driving her tongue in his mouth momentarily, which he gladly returned, before she broke it off, blushing and smiling at him.

"That was my first kiss, you know?" She looked at him with glee.

"Uh, hope it was good. That wasn't mine." He replied.

"That's fine, I wasn't expecting you to be a virgin when it came to these sorts of things. Japanese girls value that a lot, don't they? First kisses?" Rias asked him.

"Yeah, they do, most girls do. Look, Rias, I'm gonna keep it real with you. Do you have a crush on me?" He asked, earning a nod from her. "I'm not going to sugarcoat it, I like you as a friend, and you're cute, but I don't have it in me, I hope you understand." Issei replied.

"I didn't expect you to! But, that doesn't change the fact that I can be open with my emotions now." Rias responded happily, resting her head against him.

"Doesn't bother me, just please don't act like we're a couple or make expectations I can't keep. You know with who we both are, we have responsibilities outside our personal lives." He replied. "Besides, what will you do if another girl comes into my life?"

"Devils are used to having harems, if you'd have me, I wouldn't mind being in one." Rias spoke casually.

"Damn. Didn't realize you guys were Polygamous, works for me, but I don't think I'll consider a relationship for a bit, I have my priorities to sort out." He spoke, as the two continued to fly off into the distance.

"Issei, can I move in with you? It gets lonely living alone." Rias asked.

"You're rich. Pay rent and I'll call it a deal, also get my little sister into Kuoh." He replied.

"You have a little sister?" Rias yelled.

* * *

"And that's how my first kiss happened." Rias ended her retelling of the events to his parents, who were glaring at their son with both shock and pride, while his father gave him the thumbs-up.

"My boy can't stop getting foreign girls, I'm proud of him!"

"Guys, it's one in the morning." Issei chortled.

"Issei… Why are you bringing foreign women into the house?" Asia muttered next to him, tugging on his ear.

"Oi, oi! Asia, leave me be. She forced herself on me, I swear!" He yelled back.

Rias had somehow managed to convince Issei's parents to let her move in with them, along with Asia. The two, while initially developing a rivalry of sorts for Issei's attention, one for his romantic one, and the other for his platonic affection, Issei was getting far too busy trying to train and get a good night's sleep, which wasn't helping with the redhead always forcing herself to sleep naked with him every night.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I hate women, goodnight Ddraig." He muttered, pushing a snoring Rias away, attempting to take the rest of his blanket.

 **[I thought you wanted this, partner.]** Ddraig chuckled.

"I _hate_ women. I love their bodies, but godamn, these thots won't let me sleep!" He roared, causing Ddraig to laugh even more.

 **[Now you're sounding like a grown man, good night, partner!]**

* * *

 **Boy, this was fun to write. I had Megalo Box OST blasting all the way through writing the Riser fight. I decided to make it more intense, and form more of a brotherhood/warriormale kinda vibe between em, as that's what I'm all about. If you haven't made friends with someone you had a fight with, you haven't lived.**

 **Anyway, as per usual, hope you enjoyed it, if you liked it, leave a review, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, etc etc. I pumped my heart out on this chapter, compared to the usual ones.**

 **What I have noticed, is my originality has slightly dipped since Chapter 1, so since we've just finished Season 1 territory, expect a resurgence in originality, it can be difficult attempting to add your own twist on things without completely ditching the OG timeline.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE. Yo, it's been a while my dudes. Dunno why I felt like continuing it, been far too long and I felt like I needed to give this one more try. Enjoy.**

* * *

The loud, high pitched ringing of his phone alarm brought the young man into an alert, half-asleep state, barely managing to rummage between two sweat-ridden, naked bodies, before finally turning it off. Issei sighed to himself, glancing between two heads of red and blonde, Rias and Asia's bodies pressed up against him, mumbling his name between drooling dreams.

"How did I even get here?" He grunted to himself, rubbing his heavy eyelids alongside a light slap across his face. A light blush sat on his tanned, angular face, as he unshamefully drank in the sight of their nude forms. No matter how much Hyoudou Issei sought to change himself, he was still a man, one who's senses were so refined, he could practically smell their lust.

He recalled how Rias unabashedly stripped and lay by his side, using the excuse of ' _only being able to sleep naked'_ to lay aside him. Asia, on the other hand, was too easily flustered and gave into peer pressure faster than a girl out of one of his doujins, deciding to compete with Rias. Even if the Devil outshun her in the body department, with Rias's proportions easily matching that of an adult model, Asia's foreign beauty, blonde hair and timid personality was attractive in it's own way. It was endearing to Issei, which was why he didn't put up too much of a fuss.

That, and his libido got the best of him, even though he hadn't really taken time out to take off any pent-up energy.

He scrolled through his phone, before noticing a message sent only an hour ago, from one of his goons - The same gang of delinquents he'd defeated not too long ago, before promoting himself to their _banchou_. It was surprising no one in Kuoh academy had caught wind of his antics yet, he was already far wealthier than most students had the right to be, at least on their own pocket money, rather than whatever their parents threw at them - Rias had him beat in the money department, the heiress was to inherit enough land to overshadow the entire bloody country!

Opening the message, scanning the short, miniscule message had let a feeling of worry creep up behind his neck, he hadn't felt like this in a while - It was unusual that no one else had left details of whatever they wanted, instead of a simple ' _Please call me ASAP, emergency'_.

Now forcing his mind into a more alert state, a few taps sent his phone into ringing up his subordinate, as Issei attempted to fling himself out of bed, Asia and Rias's hands still holding a tight, vice grip against him.

"Mou. Issei, where are you going? Is it time to get up already?" Rias yawned in a lazy, cat-like fashion, eyes still shut. He glanced at the time, before shaking his head.

"It's seven A.M. on a Saturday, nah. I just need to buy cigarettes." He mouthed back. He wasn't exactly lying, but his business was his own, he couldn't let some girl bounce into his life and find out everything about him, he was far too paranoid and secretive for that.

"Fine. Come back after, and make sure you don't stink, you know how hard it is for me to sleep without you…" She whined back, before slumping back in defeat.

"How the hell did you manage before then, you clown?" He grumbled back, phone held against his ear.

"Issei-Aniki? Are you there!" Cried the familiar tone of the goon in question, a name he'd forgotten already.

"Yeah, what's so important that you gotta call this early?" The Red Dragon Emperor replied in a hushed, low tone, attempting to avoid Rias catching any of his conversation. He began to slip into a pair of trousers, socks and a shirt - Nothing too fancy, but comfy and functional.

"Aniki! I...I don't know what to say, this girl right, long black hair, biggest tits I've ever seen, cute as hell! Said she was looking for you, I don't know how she knew us, but she looked like she was gonna kill us, said her name was Yuum-" Issei's eyes widened at the familiar name - Shit was about to get real, far too real for this early in the morning.

"Yuuma. Amano Yuuma, right? We've met before." Issei barked back between his teeth, nearly chomping down on his tongue from the reflex.

"Aniki, you know her? Is she your girlfriend or something? If so, that's cr-"

"Shut the fuck up and tell me where she is." His sharp, quick response let his goon know Issei's exact mood - Not to be fucked with.

"The abandoned church, do you want us to meet you there?" The delinquent replied hesitantly.

"Nah, I'll handle it myself. Better that way. Don't bother coming after me, I'll be fine." Issei replied stoically, before hanging up.

 **[Told you this would happen.]** Ddraig's low, baritone voice growled at him in a sarcastic, self-righteous manner.

"Yeah, yeah. You were right, I messed up. Now the whole supernatural world knows that I'm the _Sekiryuutei._ " Issei snapped back at the red Dragon as he let his room, a white cap sitting on his to cover his long, shaggy brown hair. Compared to how it used to be, now draping all the way down to his shoulders - He'd have to tie it up, but he was in far too much of a rush to care right now, not to mention the fuzz of facial hair resting on his upper lip and chin. He was too young for this to happen, he was barely sixteen for Ddraig's sake!

 **[Easy, partner. I'm with you no matter what. Tell them we're not interested in the Grigori, worst case is just a fight.]**

"It's too early to fight and I just wanted to get some cigarettes." He grumbled back.

* * *

A quick run to Kuoh's abandoned Church only took him five minutes at a leisurely pace at his level of fitness. It was always reassuring to know that Issei was getting stronger and more endurant. His eyes darted around the old stone building's entrance, seemingly empty. No repairs were done to it, some of the old stained glass windows still had cracks and broken points in them. Nothing had changed so far, it was still a bleak, empty place.

"Boy, I'm glad we never took Asia here. Place looks haunted." The young man mouthed off, before walking up to the wooden double doors, taking a second to brace himself with a quick breath of air. He could definitely hear voices from here, judging from the hushed yet harsh tone, they were arguing over something stupid, though he couldn't tell what. "Ddraig, should I make a loud entrance?"

 **[We are Dragons. Let them know exactly who they're messing with.]** Was all Issei needed, as he brought his left knee up, before delivering a powerful kick at the doors, forcing them wide open.

Tens of hooded figures all turned to him, pistols and glowing lightswords in their arms, the main group congregated in a circle around the dimly lit, dirty interior of the building. Issei walked slowly, his footsteps against the carved stone floor the only noise echoing throughout, pacing between broken pews, till he glanced a buxom, scantily clad figure in the middle. Still as buxom as he'd remembered, with that long, _delicious_ dark hair and those lustful eyes. The moment she glanced at him, her light cheeks moved up to form a cute smile with a friendly blush on her face.

"Issei-kun!" The fallen angel, Raynare, called out to him in a desperate tone, while the Red Dragon Emperor walked forward, before stopping and maintaining a two-foot distance between the hooded figures and himself.

"Yo." Issei nodded at the hooded figures, who mumbled quiet nothings and nodded back, while Raynare continued to smile. "You're still cute, nice."

"You're not so bad yourself, you got stronger, more handsome too." The Fallen Angel flirted back as two, massive crow feathers protruded from her lower back.

"Anyway, wanna tell me why you had me come out so early, it's Saturday! Can't a man get some sleep, Ray?" He scowled at her, using the nickname he'd called her from their prior encounter.

"I know, I know. I wouldn't have done it if we weren't on a tight schedule, but I got released by Azazel-sama, and I was put here to recruit you to the Grigori, you know how it is. He was meaning to ask for a while, but after that fight you had with the Phenex Devil, the entire supernatural world's interested in you. Can't blame us for trying, can you?" She winked at him, sticking her tongue out in a teasing manner, earning a smirk from Issei. He couldn't not smile at a cute girl.

"Eh, I'm gonna have to say no. I can't even stick to organized religion, and you're asking me to join a faction? Doubt it'll happen." He shrugged back at her, as Issei's eyes glanced at the hooded figures - Presumably exorcists, judging by their attire, albeit excommunicated ones, at his guess, getting a tighter grip on their weapons.

"C'mon, are you sure? I mean pay's good, fallen angels are mostly friendly… You'll get plenty of time with me?" She spoke in a sultry manner, running her hands over her luscious, fair body.

"Nah. I've got everything I need. I mean, you're hot, sure, but I wouldn't give away my rights for it. Maybe I take you out on a date sometime instead?" His comment caught her off-guard, causing the Fallen Angel to get distracted with a brief daydream with him.

Strutting toward him, Issei only noticed how much shorter she was than him. He'd grown taller, sure, but she didn't seem nearly as threatening as she used to be, even when she placed a soft hand against his chest, with those bedroom eyes and sultry smile.

"I don't think it can happen between us, but I'm sure Yuuma Ama-" Raynare was cut short by the Delinquent placing his finger against her plump lips.

"I want the real Raynare, the cute fallen angel that lay in my bed with me, not some fake." He spoke confidently, earning scowls from the hooded figures, especially the tallest of all of them, a two-handed lightsword held over his shoulder.

Raynare was like goo under him. For a girl to go from idealizing Azazel, to now obsessing and crushing over a man much, much younger than him, was as alluring as it was morally wrong. After all, _she fell from heaven for a reason._ Barely legal, youthful and vigorous, and on top of that, was a bad boy. He was like a man out of a Mishima novel, without the psychotic issues, or at least, that's what she thought.

Yet, the two were cut off short by what appeared to be the leader of the stray exorcists, stepping forward and speaking. "Raynare. We were sent here to recruit the Red Dragon Emperor. You have clearly failed there, and we doubt we can convince him. Please move away, we must follow Lord Kolkabiel's orders now." The figure spoke in a thick, southern European accent, yet it didn't miss Issei, he understood English far too well.

"What? No, Azazel-sama strictly said for us to either recruit him or leave him be, he outranks Kolkabiel." The Fallen Angel replied sternly back to the lead Exorcist, who shrugged her off and continued to walk toward Issei. The anticipation and killing intent radiating from the Exorcists was beginning to get to him as well, as one of them drew his hand to his waist, most likely concealing a firearm.

Issei wasn't an idiot, he was unarmed in an area full of Exorcists, not fallen angels. Humans fought far, far too differently.

"We answer to Lord Kolkabiel. You are dispensable, either move or die alongside the Dragon." The Exorcist spoke a final time, and with a nod, his subordinates began to move too.

Time began to slow down momentarily, with Issei glancing at all of the Exorcists coming toward him. He counted twenty-two, but some could be hiding. It didn't matter if it was a fight they wanted, he'd gladly give it.

 **[BOOST]** Ddraig roared, as the Boosted Gear manifested on his right arm, as Issei gripped his companion's arm with his other and flung her toward the entrance of the Church, before putting his right arm out and firing a blast of green energy at the first Exorcist's face, instantly melting his face and causing him to fall down. His honed reflexes kicked in, as Issei grabbed the gunmetal grey revolver with his free hand and pointed it at the next Exorcist running at him with a small light sword.

Lowering himself slightly, Issei smacked his right arm with all his might against the Exorcist's arm, hearing the cracking of bones as his opponent's hand was maimed, dropping the sword, before Issei pulled on the trigger, lodging a bullet of lead in the maimed man's skull.

Feeling something against his lower back, Issei spotted an exorcist attempting to kick him, while a group at the front had their firearms and blades pointed at him. Jumping onto the pews, Issei felt the Boosted Gear's energy flow through his body, transferring energy into his legs, powering his jumps, as he pounced from the pews, right up against the group of Exorcists. The combined momentum of his weight and energy sent them all falling to the ground.

He was sent into a rage like never-before. Perhaps of instinct of defending Raynare, alongside the sheer amount of adrenaline that flowed through him, combined with the Boosted Gear's multiplying power had turned him into a blood crazed animal. His fists slammed and crushed the skulls of his downed attackers, before rushing up against the altar, firing his revolver repeatedly from the hip, crippling three more of his opponents. He felt a slight sting against the side of his leg - Probably a bullet, but it was more akin to a bee sting than a bullet, he shrugged it off before continuing to rush past the altar.

To the left, stood three of the bigger exorcists, all three wielding massive lightswords. He wouldn't be able to strongarm these men so easily, exorcists were far, far too experienced and trained, almost like the supernatural special forces group, made to take down any threat against the Church. They relied on superior technique, but to be strong too? That just made them even more formidable. He gestured the three over to him, cocking a fist back, before raising his free arm up, parrying the first warrior's overhead strike, punching the warrior in the stomach with the Boosted Gear, blood spraying from man's stomach being cut open, before tossing his body to the side.

 **[BOOST]**

Issei roared, feeling a light sword dig midway to his thigh. Yet he persevered, slamming an elbow back at one of the Exorcists who got back up, this time knocking him out for sure. Stepping to the side, far slower than he anticipated, most likely due to his injury, he barely avoided the second exorcist's strike from that massive blade, before delivering a shin-kick to his opponent's knees.

"Oof, that's definitely broken." Issei chuckled, before delivering a haymaker to his downed opponent.

He did respect these stray exorcists, they fought valiantly as a team, in a pack. They were like Wolves, but he _was a tiger_. He ran up to the final of the three massive brutes, grappling him, before shifting around and wrapping his leg around the exorcist's neck, tightening his grip as fast as he could, till he no longer felt motion. As he got up, he glanced in front to spot no exorcists there, right until he found himself falling onto the floor with wooden pew parts spewed all over him - Someone got another sneak attack on him. His senses were delirious for just a moment, before forcing himself back up and looking at his attacker - The final one at that too.

Average height, bleached white hair with a crazed look in his eyes. Yet, Issei could tell this was was not like the others. He seemed far faster and stronger than his counterparts - He had to be, judging by his killing intent and how he snuck up on Issei.

"You're that shitty brat that took my dear Asia from us, weren't you?" The white-haired Exorcist muttered, as his tongue flicked against the barrel of his pistol. "I'm going to make you scream, Dragon boy. Freed Selzen, remember that name when God sends you to Hell."

"FUCK YOU." Issei spat blood against Freed's face, as he held a revolver in his hand. He had no way of telling the distance between them, or how experienced he was in fighting, but Issei had something that could overcome any gap between fighters.

 **[BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST]**

The Boosted Gear - He felt the energy transfer to his mind and muscles. His stamina was beyond depleted, yet his reflexes were honed like nobody else's. Like when a Opiod user feels the insane rush and the world and their perception of time slows around them, Issei felt similiar as his body was processing the world far faster than the rogue exorcist.

It didn't matter how strong or experienced Freed was, Issei was better - He _had_ to be. He was trained to be that way, there was a reason why he was once nicknamed _Test Soldier of the Devil._

All it took was his pistol aimed right at Freed's head, as Issei repeatedly tapped his finger against the trigger over and over, refusing to stop until either his hands gave up or the gun gave in, as rounds of silver bullets threw themselves into Freed's cranium, blood spewing all over the place, while the Exorcist seemed to have a seizure, before finally falling to the ground. It was over, he was done.

Finally, adrenaline left his body, it calmed down, and the Boosted Gear deactivated.

 **[RESET]**

He took a moment to look around the church, while it was dirty before, this was just plain disgusting. Blood, guts and dead bodies littered everywhere, the walls, the floors and his own body. There went another pair of clothes.

He limped onward, haggard breathing, his body covered in splinters, cuts and scars, till he finally reached the open entrance of the church. He used the entrance to hold his body straight, barely able to keep himself from passing out. The sunlight blinded him momentarily, till he spotted something that'd only make his day worse.

Two more exorcists, clad in skin-tight bodysuits, no older than him, wielding massive, otherwordly swords - Holy, at that too. The real deal, while Raynare was nowhere to be seen, must've escaped in time, he'd hoped.

The two exorcists, female at that, glanced at him - The only survivor, coated in blood and looking like a blood crazed killer. He was, after all, but still. It was the blue one that pointed her cloth-coated weapon at him, before speaking.

"A Fallen. Pray to the Lord for forgiveness, and I will end your suffering, lost Angel." She muttered, before being stopped by her colleague, long brown hair tied up in twin tails.

"Xenovia, stop! That isn't a fallen angel… Issei-kun, it's you, isn't it?" The girl asked, her purple eyes glancing at his distraught figure.

He stopped momentarily, processing everything that'd just occured. The girl did look familiar, true, but there's no way…

"Shidou, is that you? When'd you transition, dude?" He grunted.

"Issei-kun, that's no way to talk to your cute childhood friend!" Irina moaned back at him.

* * *

 **CH7 done. Chapter 8 probably coming either in a half a week or more. As usual, lemme know if you enjoyed, leave a review and comment on what you like/don't like.**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's going on my dudes. Another chapter coming in. Do enjoy. Also, thanks for all the reviews and welcome backs, really do appreciate it and love you homies.**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You were always a girl, but acted like a boy when we were younger." A puzzled Issei asked, laying against the stone brick walls of the abandoned church, after much cleaning up and no small thanks to both Exorcists who decided to spare him on the count of one claiming to have known him as a kid.

"Right! How could you forget, especially after… After our first kiss… Oh Lord, please forgive me for such sinful thoughts!" The devout girl immediately went into prostration as she recalled a memory that the young delinquent could hardly forget, one that he wished he could've forgotten, at least till now.

Laughing, Issei grunted as his bandaged body irked against him. While his wounds were to heal in just a few hours thanks to his enhanced regeneration from the Boosted Gear, he was still covered in cuts and had to keep himself clean to avoid infection. Part of being Human was still being victim to any potential diseases, even with his body in peak physical shape. Most of his clothes were wrapped up in a plastic bag, waiting to be washed.

"So, you are the Hyoudou Issei that Irina keeps talking about. Honestly, I did not know what to expect." The blue-haired, golden-eyed exorcist studied his features overtly. She was trained to do this, analyze any potential threat and determine if they were carrying weapons or were of the supernatural. Her observation skills were taught to her directly from her mentor, one of the greatest exorcists to ever live, right under brother Dulio Gesualdo, a living saint. Yet, Xenovia was slightly scared, rare for a battle-hardened teenager.

And that was because this man, Hyoudou Issei - What seemed to be a teenage Japanese boy, albeit slightly taller and far more muscular than what'd she'd expected, seemed to give off no vibes whatsoever of any potential threat. No signs of being a Devil or Fallen, nor a magician. He did not have any of the calluses on his hands that a swordsman would have either, which ruled out being a potential stray exorcist.

He was just a Human.

Obviously, he had a secret, something that he kept hidden. No regular man would've been able to slaughter a platoon of Exorcists like he did, even with the injuries he took.

As if reading her mind, her own amber eyes widened as she took a step back, shocked from Issei's piercing gaze. His deep, hazel eyes were hidden under his draped, long hair, but his facial features showed a stoic, neutral expression. She just couldn't read him.

"Yeah, I'm hoping she only said good things about me." Issei chuckled, before forcing himself up with a grunt, pulling his phone from his blood stained trousers. It was here that Xenovia and Irina raised their eyes at him, at his full height, Issei towered over the two girls by a few inches. His build, voice and general demeanor was arguably attractive. He gave off the vibe of something like a delinquent or 'bad boy'.

And for two Catholic highschool girls, one can only guess how attractive that seems. After all, Christians know all about _forbidden fruit._

"She never stops talking about you, in fact, she said she said that after our training, she wished to bring you to Italy, have you convert and then marry h-" Xenovia continued, smirking at the thought of teasing her partner, who instantly rushed over to clamp her mouth shut.

"Woah! Xenovia, you're so funny!" A distraught, blushing Irina scowled, still maintaining the happy go-lucky face at Issei, who simply chuckled at the thought."

"I'll just pretend I never heard that. I've got questions for you two anyway. How the hell do you two even clean up dead bodies so well, I've never seen anyone do it with such little emotion and efficiency." He remarked while continuing to tap icons on his phone. He needed a change of clothes. It was a good thing he had people at his command.

"Warriors of God are trained to endure any situation possible, cleaning up the bodies of heretics isn't anything new to us." Xenovia snapped back at him. "Now, my turn. Who exactly are you, Hyoudou Issei? Do not lie to me, I have dealt with many heretics who have lied to me, all buried. Do not be the next." She spoke threateningly, with a hand gripped against the handle of her sword - Presumably an Excalibur, from Ddraig's warning.

He smirked. Her aura and body were that of a warrior's. There was no doubt about that, even with her womanly features, there was hard, firm muscle underneath that skin-tight bodysuit. He had no idea who was in charge of designing it, but he thanked them for giving him a perfect look at their sculpted bodies. While Irina was curvaceous and soft, it was obvious Xenovia was the training freak of the two with her strong, toned figure. None of the girls in the Occult Research Club, nor anyone in Kuoh had a body like Xenovia's. While her breasts and figure weren't nearly as big as Rias or Akeno's, though no one was, they were still impressive, combined with two firm, thick ass cheeks. He almost swore at himself for having such a vigorous libido, no matter how hard he tried to control it.

Sometimes he feared he'd end up being a rapist one day, feared he'd rape a girl far more than the fact he'd probably die to abusing the Boosted Gear.

"Are you threatening me, sister Quarta?" He grinned, before pointing a finger at her, preparing himself for a fighting stance. "I don't care who the hell you are, you don't get away with speaking to me like that. Not when you come to my town, unannounced. What gives you the right?"

"Churches are the house of the Lord. The lord that created this world, everything is under the right of God, Hyoudou Issei. Now answer my question, or I will have to beat it out of you. You stand a potential threat to our mission otherwise." Xenovia smirked back, readying her own stance, as she lowered her knees slightly.

"I was raised in a Shinto household, sorry. Ain't so religious myself." He spoke cockily. He'd been in a few street fights, sure. But never against a sword user, and he had no idea how an elite exorcist would be. His strongest opponent had been Riser Phenex. Xenovia Quarta would be much, much different. "I really wanted to say some cheesy line like 'God is Dead', but you're Irina's friend, so I'll leave that one out."

Oh yeah, there was Irina to worry about. But she'd already taken the hint and stood in between the two, scolding them both.

"Issei, Xenovia, why are you two fighting right now? Issei, I apologize about Xenovia being like that, but she's a bit of a musclehead and is only asking to make sure you're not gonna be some weirdo, okay? She doesn't know you like I do, but you can still be nice! Xenovia, I told you, Issei is my childhood friend, our families have been good to each other for years!" Irina smiled cheerfully, defusing the harsh atmosphere.

"Eh, you're right, Irina. My bad, Xenovia, just on edge. It's Saturday morning and I haven't eaten yet. I was asked to come here by a friend, only to have those stray exorcists try to kill me for some dude called 'Kolkabiel'." Issei brushed the back of his hair, but internally smirked. If he feigned a friendly, idiotic nature, he'd probably get answers easily.

And as he predicted, the mention of the name had caught them off-guard. Both their eyes widened, before looking at each other and nodding. Irina sighed before deciding to explain.

"Issei, can you keep a secret?" Irina asked in a far more serious manner.

"You mean the fact we made out before you moved abroad? And the fact I thought I might've been bisexual for many, many years, but I'm dealing with the relief that I'm actually straight and that you've become super hot?" He grinned, with a thumbs-up.

"N-no… Wait, you find me attractive? Thank the Lord, so do I… Wait! Lord forgive me for my sins!" Irina scowled, before postrating again and turning back to him. "No. Tell me, Issei, are you familiar with Excalibur, the legendary sword?"

"And how it was split into seven, held by the Church and Heaven?" Nodding at her, he gestured for her to continue.

"Irina and I were sent here by the Catholic Church to retrieve three stolen excaliburs. Each of the church had one lost from defectors. Our intelligence suggested that the fallen angel cadre, Kolkabiel had staged all of this and holds them for his own purpose. Presumably to start another great war." Xenovia continued off, while Issei remained stoic and nodded through all of this.

"And only you two were sent here to get them back?" He asked quietly, receiving a nod and 'hmph' from the two. "Then the Church is full of shit."

"I will not tolerate you speaking ill of our home, Hyoudou." Xenovia wolfishly snarled at him.

"They sent you here to die, Quarta." His smug, carefree demeanor had vanished at the information. Now, he was just angry. "Two teenage girls can't hope to beat a cadre. Kolkabiel's name is mentioned in the bible, for God's sake. Him and who knows how many people are with him and they have if they're in Kuoh, they're probably after the Devil's who run this town too."

The two remained in silence, the shock wavering off, instead in awe of Issei's insight on the potential crisis at hand.

"And before you ask, I'm a magician. More specifically, I'm something you'd call a 'Dragon Tamer'. I've got a pact with a baby Dragon, that's where my power stems from." He lied effortlessly, his words flowing off his tongue like honey. "Alright. Now that we've got that out of the way, let me tell you what you're gonna need to do. You need help, doing this alone is stupid, especially if the fate of the world's at hand. You'll just die and have nothing but an excuse for some Bishop to start war. Which is shortsighted and will kill us all, that's the clownest shit I've heard all week."

"And how, mister 'Dragon Tamer' do we get help?" Irina asked sarcastically. "I'm still going to hold that against you later, by the way. You owe me that much after all the time you've left me out on."

The brunette exorcist paused momentarily, as Issei's expression grew to that of a man hiding immense rage, alongside his clenched fists and veiny arms flexed. She'd hit a nerve, a hard nerve, one she knew that she shouldn't have.

"Left you? Shidou, _you left me._ " He spat, his voice taking a more hoarse, gravelly tone. "Never bring that up again, you left me without a second thought without thinking about me, you never even said goodbye to me. The past is the past, but if you bring that up again, I really don't know what I'll do to you."

Nodding while mouthing a silent apology, his tone changed back to normal as they continued.

"Who would you ask us to speak to then?" Xenovia asked, attempting to ignore the short hostile exchange of words between the 'magician' and her comrade.

"Rias Gremory." The way their faces winced at the name made him chuckle, but they had no idea how deceptive and machiavellian the redhead was, even if she was like putty in his bed. "Trust me, don't talk about heresy or 'the good of the church'. We're all in deep shit if this goes south, at least talk to them. Leave the details to me, I know her." Issei gave a thumbs up, as he stood up and walked toward the church door, hearing a knock.

"Moshi Moshi, Bossu-chan!" Mouthed a very low, baritone voice, before the doors were open. Irina and Xenovia's mouths were agape, jaw dropping at the sight of what they thought was a creature from the Abyss.

"Yo, Mil-Tan! Took you long enough, you got what I asked for?" Issei faced the giant of a man, covered head-to-toe in muscle, yet what set him off from your average gym-going steroided freak of nature was the magical girl costume three sizes too small, forced onto his six-foot-five frame.

"Hai hai! Bossu-Chan. Here are your clothes, Mil-tan picked them out herself!" The figure rumbled back, more akin to a flamboyant gorilla than a man, as he handed the younger delinquent a plastic bag filled with clothes, while Issei swapped his own back.

"Thank you, could you also get these washed for me? They're covered in blood, got in a fight. Send me the bill afterward and I'll reimburse you." Issei smiled, before shaking hands with Mil-Tan, who began to stomp off with a nod.

"Was that one of her peerage? That was definitely a devil, right?" Irina pleaded with Issei, body shaking in horror.

"Nah, that's just a friend of mine. I know he seems aggressive, but he's just a very, very macho man. We train together." Issei threw the comment off nonchalantly, he'd grown far too desensitized to Mil-tan's eccentric behaviour to think too much over it.

"Why?" Irina cried.

"Dunno." He shrugged, as he changed clothes in front of the two blushing girls, into a pair of denim jeans, shirt and a jacket. "Anyway, it's bloody late and I've gotta head out and do my own stuff. It's Saturday, so head over to Kuoh Academy on Monday and ask for Rias Gremory. I'll sort the rest of the details out, got it?"

Earning a nod from the two, he waved them off before he heard the sounds of parched stomachs rumbling violently, alongside the groaning of their owners.

"You good?" He asked, turning back to them.

"This idiot spent all our money on a replica of a painting of a fake Saint." Xenovia sighed, before tugging on her companion's ear.

Chuckling, Issei pulled out his wallet, beginning to count a stack of yen bills covered by an elastic band, before chucking it at the blue-haired Exorcist.

"That's about fifty-thousand Yen, it should get you food, a hotel cause this place is shit and anything else you need. Don't worry about paying it back, consider it my payment for cleaning up the bodies." Issei winked, before leaving.

" _Sekiryuutei,_ huh? He's not as bad as they say." The Blue Haired exorcist mumbled to herself, while her companion continued to drool over the stack of bills Issei had provided.

* * *

Hours had passed, as Issei had a grocery bag in one arm, while holding a cigarette in his free hand, happily puffing away.

"Ddraig, how well do you know Kolkabiel?" Issei asked, as he strolled down the suburban pathway, littered with houses on either side.

 **[We fought during the Great War. I would argue that his spirit is perhaps one of the most formidable amongst all of the fallen. He was a warrior among warriors, reminiscent of a youthful Dragon. Regardless, he's very powerful, being a ten-winged Angel, though no longer having access to the Host of Heaven's powers.]** The Dragon mumbled back, reminiscing in the nostalgia of war.

"I see. You think I could take him?" He asked earnestly.

 **[Not at your current state. I believe that no matter how many times you would boost, it would be nearly impossible. Fallen Angels do not have many weaknesses. Unlike the Phenex Devil, you can't pull another gimmick and use a holy water gun and though that was quite amusing, it would be difficult to come up with another. Kolkabiel is one who survived a war so brutal, that it had killed both God and the Satans. It suggests his power is perhaps as strong as one of the old Maous.]** Though often hotheaded and an avid prankster, Issei noted that the Red Dragon of Domination did have his moment of introspection and thought.

"Wait, shit!" Issei spat, before turning away. "I forgot to check if Raynare was alive, fuck!"

 **[She probably is, perhaps returned to report Kolkabiel's behaviour to Azazel. While I do not wish for you to rely on him, perhaps contacting the 'White One' may work.]** He suggested.

"Eh, I'll call Vali later. I've had a long day anyway." Sighing, the young man opened the door to his home, before hearing his mother upstairs calling out to him.

"Issei, is that you? Come upstairs, your friends are over!" His mother yelled from the upper section of the house, causing the young man to curse silently.

* * *

"And that was Issei as a child!" His mother exclaimed, as Asia, Rias and Akeno gawked over his childhood photos, littered in an album collected over the years.

"Asia… Do you see that?" Rias asked earnestly, her eyes glued onto the naked figure of baby Issei in the bath, with Akeno giggling in a smug manner.

"Yes, Rias! I see it, little Issei… Or should I say…" Asia blushed, attempting to avert her gaze, yet couldn't stop.

"I'm going to neck myself." Issei sighed, as the entire Occult Research Club and his mother lay against the floor of his bedroom.

"C'mon, Issei. It can't be that bad. It's good that you have loving parents." Kiba replied, chuckling alongside the rest of the girls, smiling earnestly at the young delinquent, though hiding something behind his cheerful face.

"I'm assuming you never got this kinda time with your parents, or if they're still around." He replied, while Kiba's gave him a hurt expression momentarily. "Ah, my apologies. We all tend to have secrets we keep, I had a feeling you had a lot hidden, you kinda give off that vibe."

"And what gives it away?" Raising an eyebrow, the blonde knight looked at his friend with an inquisitive look.

"You're too perfect. See, Motohoma, Matsuda and I used to hate you so much for existing - Being surrounded by girls, getting attention and being good at everything." He continued. "Almost like a celebrity, past all the glamour, there's some dark stuff waiting. Considering that you're not exactly Human, that's amplified far, far more. Not to mention the fact you dislike the Church."

"You read me like an open book, either I'm horrible at hiding things, or you're just talented at reading people." Kiba frowned at him. It was the first time he'd shown Issei anything past the friendly, fake face he'd given to people around school.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't hate you anymore, haven't for a while. I respect you and think of you as a close friend, dunno if it's mutual though." Issei grinned, swinging an arm around the Knight's shoulder, who accepted it with ease.

"It's good to know, I consider the same to you. After you saved the President, I saw you in a different light. Less of the 'perverted beast' that girls call you, and more of a man, almost like a brother to me." He said wholeheartedly.

"We ain't got too many men in Kuoh, and most of them end up either hating each other for competition of females and attention, or just being downright nasty from teenage vibes. One day we should go out, enjoy our youth and do shit that boys do." He said, before leaning back against the wall.

"Camping sounds good. The Underworld's surprisingly good for that, plenty of mountains and lands, if you enjoy exploring." Kiba nodded back.

"When Summer comes around, let's do it. I'll find a way in, or I'll just blackmail Rias into doing it." He shrugged.

The two paused, noticing the silence of the room, as the rest of the group were staring at the two in a strange way, remaining silent.

"Honey, you don't swing that way, do you? Asia and Rias wouldn't like that." His mother teased, causing Issei to frantically shake his head.

"Nah! Mom, I told you a hundred times, I'm not gay." Issei roared back.

"Are you sure? You two seem awfully friendly… Not to offend you, Kiba, you seem like a wonderful young man." His mother replied, while Kiba smiled and mouthed a silent thanks.

"You don't believe me? Wanna see my browsing history? Or my stash?" He stood up, ready to dive under his bed to his Mother's surprise.

"I checked. It's mostly bodybuilding and muscular males flexing, and occasional fashion. Your google searches are a bit strange too - If you want to bleach your hair, you could've just asked me." Smiling in a borderline frightening way, Issei sat back down, while the rest of the girls looked on at him with a smirk.

"I swear it's for aesthetics, Ma! It's purely for inspiration in the Gym, I promise!" He cried.

"Then why is your phone wallpaper a picture of Arnold Schwazzenager in fur underwear?" Kiba pointed out.

"It's Conan the Barbarian, it's a great hollywood movie, do none of you even have any culture?" Issei sighed, giving up.

The rest of the room laughed at the defeated young man, who continued to mouth back at them.

"Issei, you're a cheater! Is that why you rejected me?" Rias shouted at him, before tugging on his cheek. "You used me to get to Kiba, didn't you?"

"Wait, he rejected you?" Mrs. Hyoudou paused for a second. Just for a second, Issei felt an unnatural change in the world, as if his instincts were telling him to run, like a being beyond comprehension was prepared to kill him, right then and there. "Issei, what did I tell you about looking after the girls in our house?"

 **[PARTNER, YOUR MOTHER IS RADIATING A GOD-CLASS AURA. WHAT DID YOU DO?]** Ddraig roared from his mind, in perpetual fear. Never had he heard the Dragon like this, almost like the _Red Dragon of Domination_ was also scared.

"Mom, please, please." Issei put his hand out, as his mother took off one of her foam slippers, her eyes practically glowing red as she shifted toward Issei. "Mom, please, not the slipper, YAMEROOO!"

* * *

Issei lay whimpering in the corner of the room, suckling on his thumb with tears in his eyes, while the Occult Research Club continued to look over his photos, till they came to one that caught Kiba's eye.

"Issei, who's that?" Kiba pointed out to the crying teenager, showing a photo of a young Issei, sat alongside a young Irina. But what Kiba's attention was the sword in the background, laying against the wall.

"Ah, old childhood friend of mine. He, wait no, She moved out ages ago to the Vatican. Her old man was a priest." He spoke.

"Oh… Interesting, guess it is a small world after all." Kiba replied dejectedly, he acted like all his energy had left his body.

"Shit, that's a holy sword, ain't it?" Issei asked, earning a nod from Kiba. The Delinquent wasn't an idiot when it came to certain emotions, and he knew how to read Kiba. The guy who'd always kept a facade around everyone had finally lost his cool, looking dejected, sweaty and upset.

There was only one way to fix it - Food.

Taking the book from the Blonde's hand, he shut it and passed it back to the girls, before standing up and pulling Kiba alongside him, causing the blonde to thrash and attempt to escape him, but Issei's vice grip was strong, stronger than most Devil's could hope to escape. Forcibly, he pulled the increasingly violent Blonde with him, before calling out to the rest.

"Yo, Blondie and I are heading out for Lunch, we're gonna do guy shit." He said, before earning a scowl from Asia.

"L-let me come, you two alone can't be lik-" She complained, before being silenced by a certain redhead.

"It's okay, Asia." She smiled at her, before turning her head back to Issei. "Go ahead, Issei. Do you need money, dear?"

The way she tried to address him like a lover irked him, he hadn't even accepted her or told her if he was interested in her yet. Well, she was growing on him, with the way she cooked and even did his clothes, looked after him. Hell, she even researched meals to help him build his body and make stronger gains. As far as he was concerned, Rias was hot, cute, loving and caring. If he wasn't the _Sekiryuutei_ or set on having a harem, he would've been whipped and done whatever he could to keep her around.

Though, he did enjoy leading her on and teasing her, he loved to be the asshole, after all.

"Nah, I'm good, honey." He winked at her, while emphasizing the last word enough to irk both Asia and Akeno, who'd also began to take an interest in him with her constant groping and teasing. "But we'll go out tonight later, okay?"

He chuckled at Rias's blush, as she pouted and looked away frantically, attempting to hide her satisfaction.

"No fair… You can't use cheap lines like those to get me… But I'll be waiting." She mumbled. "What should I wear? Something nice?"

"Bitch, I ain't that rich and I can't let you pay." He rolled his eyes, continuing to hold down the grumbling, wild Kiba, who was now more akin to angry cat than a man. "But wear whatever you like, you look cute in anything… Alright, blondie. Let's move before Rias gets jealous of being held down."

Before she could respond, he forcibly picked up the blonde and held him over his shoulders in a fireman carry, desperately running out of the house as fast as he could, till they were finally half a mile away from home.

"Let me down! Issei, you dirty rat, let me down right now!" Kiba slammed his fists against his back in a tired manner, but Issei was far too strong, and far too careless to bother, but the blonde man got his wish when he was finally set down on the pavement. "I'm angry at you."

"You're angry? Bruh, I just had to carry you over my shoulders, imagine how many of your fangirls saw us and think we're a couple now!" He shouted back.

"You're caring about our reputations now?" The blonde sighed, as the two walked alongside each other, while Issei fumbled with his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, to his distaste.

"You smoke? Nah, who am I kidding, you don't." Issei chuckled, before placing a cigarette in his hand, alongside one in his own.

"No thanks, I don't like them." Kiba shook his head, only for Issei to grab it and practically shove it in his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up and take it, your palms are way too sweaty. I shouldn't be doing this, but just try it. You need it." Bringing out a lighter, he lit both his and Kiba's, while the blonde started coughing and spluttering at the first inhale.

"Fuck! This tastes nasty, how do you even enjoy something like this, it's terr-" The blonde paused, before feeling a wave of relaxation hit him, almost stumbling through his walk.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you swear, that's hilarious." Issei laughed maniacally. "Keep it up, you're a Devil, you're not gonna die anytime soon cause of it."

"Fine. This isn't too bad once you get used to it." Kiba nodded, the butt of the tobacco stick pressed between his fingers as they continued to walk. "Anyway, where are we going?"

"A Coffee place I know, c'mon. Saji's waiting for us." He responded, earning a confused look from his companion.

"Saji? The Student President's pawn? Why him?" Kiba asked.

"Because you need more male friends, and the only male Devils in Kuoh are you two, and I'm just that extra supernatural guy. He isn't too bad when he isn't orbiting Sona, he's just got that lovesick syndrome." Issei shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. You wouldn't understand my struggle anyway." Kiba mouthed off.

"Shut the fuck up and let's go."

* * *

A dimly lit coffee shop, named ' _Az's Black stuff'_. The owner was as sleazy as the name, but the wooden furniture and vibe, alongside the coffee was far too good and well-priced for Issei to leave it. Not to mention the fact that the 'Az' in question was a certain, middle-aged boomer of a Fallen Angel, who spent his days harassing the young Red Dragon Emperor whenever he could over how to 'pleasure women'.

The three men sat on comfortable wooden chairs, cups laid on tables as they let Kiba speak, Saji was already briefed over the phone and despite his misgivings, happened to be more than happy to hear someone out. Despite his shortcomings, Saji held immense respect for the Blonde Knight, while whatever respect for Issei he had was beaten into him when he'd attempted to 'bully' the Sekiryuutei by confiscating his cigarettes.

"Have either of you heard of the Holy Sword Project?" Kiba asked the two, though the two shook their head. "Holy swords can only be wielded by people with a certain 'gene', that allows them to use it. Though, the Church attempted to create supersoldiers that were able to wield the holy swords with ease, like Excalibur. I was one of those, essentially a test-tube child."

"I see, and does the name 'Valper Galilei' ring a bell?" Issei asked, earning a furious scowl from Kiba, barely able to keep his emotions in check.

"Yes. He was the director of the project. The one I will murder." Kiba stated, taking a sip of dark brew. "My comrades and I, you could say they were my siblings, artificially, at least… We grew up there, treated as lab rats to fulfill their tests. Ultimately, the project failed, and one day they decided to terminate us all."

He paused, his breathing erratic and whole body shaking. Kiba attempted to keep himself calm, as he placed the cup and saucer down, holding his head as tears began to spill down his pale cheeks. Issei instinctively placed a hand against his shoulder, alongside Saji, nodding at the upset blonde.

"Look man, you don't have to contin-" Issei spoke, before being interrupted.

"My comrades were done for, but they found a way for one of us to escape. I was the only one capable due to the size of the hole, and that I was the youngest amongst them. I sought to stay with them, to die alongside my family. But they forced me out, gave me a chance to live. I barely escaped with my life, before President Rias found me and gave me a second chance." He exhaled, finally beginning to calm down. "From that day, I promised to live for my comrades… My family, to take revenge on everything they took from me. _To destroy the damned holy swords that forced them to die."_

A moment of silence remained, until Saji's roaring tears found their place among the two, practically crying harder than Kiba ever could. If it wasn't so sad, Issei would've found Saji's emotions amusing, but he could hardly keep himself quiet either. He'd grown to appreciate and see the Knight as one of his best friends, someone he could rely on and help, as Kiba had done for him.

"Kiba! Your story is tragic, my soul brother!" Saji slammed a hand against the table in rage. "We are both devils, although different masters, I feel you my dude! You are a hero, even if you don't feel like it, you've already done enough by living for them… Whatever you need, I'm here for you!"

"Same here, as the Sekiryuutei, and as your friend, I'll do whatever I can to support you." Issei replied earnestly. "But, I will tell you good and bad news. You must promise to stay calm."

Kiba nodded silently, bracing himself, while Issei leaned in closer, till he was barely a whisper away.

"Three Excaliburs were stolen from the Churches, and brought to Kuoh by a Cadre." Kiba's eyes widened at Issei's words, it was only by Issei's instinctive grip on him that the blonde knight didn't instantly run out of the cafe. "The Church has dispatched two exorcists, I happen to know one of them. They'll be coming on Monday to sort out the details, and together we can take revenge. Valper Galilei is with them too."

"H-how do you know this, Issei?" The Blonde asked, shocked.

"I have my ways." He shrugged. "You've just gotta trust me, I want your word that you'll remain calm and not do anything stupid, if we work together and avoid any accidents, we can take revenge for your comrades. You can't tell Rias though, she'll kill me. I'm planning on telling her myself to sort out the details."

"Considering how you two are almost dating, I would consider you the husband of my master, which also makes you my master." Kiba smiled strangely at the uncomfortable Issei.

"Wait, you're dating President Rias? Nice one, score one for Dragon Gang!" Saji exclaimed.

"Shut up, Saji, it ain't like that." Issei shook his head.

"But you literally said you're taking her on a date." Kiba smirked.

"So you are dating her then, no problems, Issei. I'll keep it secret, won't even tell President Sona!" Saji grinned.

"I AM NOT DATING RIAS GREMORY!" He shouted, as the entire Cafe went quiet, all it's occupants glaring at him, including the owner, sat by the counter, winking at him.

"Good one, Issei! Get that coochie!" A tall, middle aged man with blonde and black bangs winked at him.

"Just for that, I'm not paying for today." Issei grunted back, as the man aptly named 'Az' shrugged it off.

"She literally lives with you, and sleeps in your bed." Kiba stated.

"How did you know that? Did she tell you?" Issei mouthed off, as Kiba nodded. "Are you her gay best friend? Does she tell you guys everything?"

"I overheard when she was complaining to Akeno about how you don't show her enough affection, or something like that." Kiba shrugged.

"I need another coffee, you guys want anything?" Issei sighed, standing up, before heading back to the counter, while the other two shook their heads.

"Well, hello _Hyoudou Issei Sekiryuutei-chan!_ " Exclaimed 'Az', grinning at him.

"Unless you want me to tell everyone here your full name, I don't recommend doing that, I really don't know what other supernatural folk I want bothering me about it." Issei sighed at the Fallen Angel Leader.

Leaning against the table, Azazel began to play around with the coffee machine, as it began to dispense another round of black brew into a paper cup, while he continued to glance at Issei, almost whispering at this point.

"By the way, Kolkabiel's doing some shit. He stole some excaliburs. Something about starting a war." Issei asked. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

"Had a feeling he would, but I haven't taken any action yet. How'd you find out?" Azazel asked.

"Two Exorcists told me, one's a childhood friend. I'm going to convince them to talk to the Devils about it and see if we can work together to take him down. I'm pretty sure you heard Kiba's stuff there too, so I'm killing three birds with one stone." Issei whispered back, occasionally glimpsing at his comrades, busy conversing and laughing at each other, probably at his expense.

"You're telling me you wanna kill Kolkabiel? First, he's still my brother, two, I doubt you could kill him." The middle aged Angel spoke, before handing him his brew. "Awfully ambitious, aren't you?"

"Not like I have a choice, he's threatening my town, and I've gotta grow stronger regardless." Issei smirked, grabbing the paper cup.

"Well, I'll let you do it then. Try not to kill him, I need him for questioning. If things get too rough, I'll send Vali in." Azazel replied.

"Don't. I can't have him showing me up, man. I need to grow." Issei shook his head.

"He's still stronger than you." Cooed the older man, as Issei flipped him the bird and began to walk away.

Finally taking a seat back down, Issei took the time to let the two Devils have their conversation, while he glanced around the coffee shop, observing for anything. To his delight, he hadn't spotted anything that could be deemed a threat, and his phone was quiet. Perhaps it'd be a good day.

"You three ever had coffee liqeur?" Azazel had walked on to their table by surprise, holding an unlabelled bottle of what appeared to be coffee, very dark coffee.

"We're underage, sir." Saji smiled at the sleazy looking owner of the shop.

"That doesn't stop you from doing it, I'm not a cop. I just tried brewing this and you guys seem like you could use it, have a good night and all with it." Azazel smirked.

Issei took the time to think. On one hand, it seemed shady, and he knew not to let the old crow play them like this. On the other hand, he'd always wanted to drink heavily, and this seemed like a good choice for a good night.

It was a Saturday after all.

"Sure, we'll take it." Issei smiled, before grabbing the bottle and placing it in his backpack, attempting to avoid letting any authority figures see it, to Azazel's delight. "Got any idea where we can have a good time with this? No strip clubs."

"I'd try Kuoh Park, it's gonna be warm tonight, maybe get a barbeque or something." Azazel shrugged.

"You know, that's actually a good idea. I need to get my mind off things." Kiba exclaimed, this was the last thing Issei'd expected. "Would you two like to… Uh… How do they say it in the west, 'get fucked'?"

"Hell yeah!" Both Saji and Issei exclaimed, before the three nodded at Azazel and moved to leave the shop.

"Oh, Issei, one more thing." Azazel called out to the teenager, who turned toward the owner. "Raynare's fine. She wants to visit you sometime, if you're okay with it."

"Tell her to come over to my place. For some reason, my mother loves having young girls around, makes them all into her kids." Issei shrugged, before waving goodbye.

* * *

The roaring flame of the Hibachi grill, alongside the smell of a plethora of seasoned meats and seafood was enough to get the three drunk teenagers more than drooling. Almost nearing midnight, the two Devils and Dragon were already quite drunk, yet energized by the combination of coffee and alcohol, and probably something else, knowing Azazel.

Issei lay against the Tatami camping mat they'd brought, as he brought out another cigarette, leaning against the stump of a tree trunk, with Saji and Kiba resting on steel folding chairs.

"Issei, give me one."

"Same here, bro."

He threw the pack at both men, who took one out, alongside their lighter, happily smoking away at a cigarette. They were all definitely heavily inebriated, alongside being hungry. The day had gone by happily, with singing, dancing and 'boys being boys'. At least, that's what Rias said when he'd told her they planned on having a camping night.

Women were easy to fool when you were attractive.

"Today's been great, man. I've never felt like this before." Saji exclaimed, earning a grunt from the other two, as Issei staggered toward the Hibachi grill, far too drunk to have rational logic, grabbing a piece of flame-grilled meat and taking a bite, before yelping in pain from the scalding hot sensation on his tongue.

"Fyuck! It's sho godamn hot, but sho good too!" He exclaimed, while Saji and Kiba were cackling like Hyena's at his pain.

"You're such a fucking idiot, holy shit. Honestly, how did you beat Riser Phenex when this heat gets to you?" Kiba asked mockingly, earning a scowl from Issei.

"Fff… Fuck you! I am the Sekiryu-Motherfucking-Tei! I do whatever I want, bitch!" Issei exclaimed, walking over to Kiba, as the three continued to laugh at themselves. "Y'know, if we got caught doing this, we'd be so screwed."

"Tell me about it." Saji nodded.

"It's worth it, regardless. I needed this." Kiba smiled.

"Yeah, it's been good man." Issei paused, before sighing. The alcohol had got him talking like nothing else, being far too honest with people. "Look guys, real shit right now. No homo, alright?"

"No homo."

"Go ahead man, no judgement here."

"I'm glad I met you guys, and that we're chilling. I thought I'd end up being a lonely loser for the rest of my life, but being here, living like this? I could die happy, although I don't wanna die right now, cause shit's good." Issei smiled happily. He _was_ happy, nothing was better than this.

"I agree, I'm the same. Usually I'm so godamn...Stuck up, dealing with Sona and shit. I mean man, she's hot… She's perfect but…" Saji groaned, losing his train of thought.

"You should just tell her how you feel, it's quite obvious you like her." Kiba spoke calmly, eyes resting on the flames of the barbeque.

"I don't know, honestly. Maybe she'll reject me. I'm not smart enough or 'gentlemanly' enough for her. She'll just reject me and make me feel bad for the rest of my life." The black-dragon wielder spoke honestly.

"A girl will like you regardless, if you're confident in yourself. You have to be yourself and improve yourself in a way that makes you… You. Look at Issei, he's surrounded by girls, but girls will call him 'dirty', 'ugly', 'creepy' and stuff. It's all about how you do. You should focus on being you." Kiba continued, speaking so calmly one would hardly know that he was drunk out of his mind.

"Thanks, Kiba. You're a real one. Even though you're a Knight, you're more like a King." Saji said. "No homo, though."

"We're all Kings, spiritually. Big dick energy, brother." Issei spoke, sitting in front of the two.

"And how about you, Issei? Are you gay?" Saji shouted.

"Huh, the fuck you say, bitch?" Issei gave an angry, ugly glare at the Black Dragon wielder, who inched away. "You wanna get beaten up again?"

"Nah, nah. You're surrounded by super hot girls, and you're not fucking any of them! Why? Are they into Kiba? If they are, sorry about the NTR bro." Saji chuckled.

Issei laughed, even he didn't know what to do about it.

"Dunno, you know, there's someone who knows more about girls and life than all three of us do combined, he's here right now." Issei smirked.

"Who's that?" Kiba asked.

 **[He's speaking about me, obviously.]** Ddraig's voice resonated from the Boosted Gear, almost happily. It wasn't too often he was introduced to others, beside his host.

"Oh shit, it's the Red Dragon of Domination. Sup dude." Saji nodded.

 **[Call me Ddraig. You are all friends of my partner, I will accept the same formalities.]** Ddraig replied.

"You're quite relaxed for a Heavenly Dragon." The blonde noted.

 **[Being stuck in a gauntlet changes one's perspective. More specifically, being with this partner has changed things about me. I have learnt from him, as he has learnt from me. I hope for even more great things from him.]** Ddraig spoke humbly.

"Your Dragon likes you, Issei." Kiba noted. "Wait, Issei?"

The teenager in question laid against the Tatami, sprawled out and snoring loudly, before being kicked by Saji, earning a grunt from him, getting back up.

"Huh, what happened?" Issei asked in confusion.

"You passed out, you fuckin' clown." Saji laughed.

"I had a dream that I was married to Rias." Issei said. "It was the best thing ever. I wanna make her my wife, dude. No homo or overly affectionate stuff. She means so much to me, she's done so much for me. I need to take better care of her."

Issei was proud to get that off his chest, what he didn't realize was that he'd accidentally called Rias, and said this the entire time. In response, he hung up desperately and turned his phone off, cringing to himself in anger.

"What the fuck did I do." Issei cried.

"Relax, let's have another drink!" Saji spoke, before pulling out the nearly empty bottle of liquor and pouring three cups, to which each one took.

"Cheers!" The three toasted, before continuing to sing, dance and drink loudly for the entire night.

* * *

He grunted, his body and mind foggy and heavy, almost like he was sick. Barely managing to open his eyelids, he found himself back in his room, surrounded by two bodies hugging him. Probably Rias and Asia.

Grumbling in pain, Issei attempted to roll over, trying to minimize the hangover's pain. Only to his shock, to see that the head of blonde hair far too short to be Asia's. And the one on his other side too.

He was in bed with Kiba and Saji, all three of them in nothing but their underwear.

"Guys?" Issei spoke in a raspy, hoarse voice.

"Yeah?" The two grumbled.

"We didn't have sex, right?" He asked in fear.

"Dunno." Saji replied.

"Just say no homo and let's sleep, it's Sunday." Kiba grunted.

"No homo."

"No homo." He shrugged, before closing his eyes and heading back to bed.

* * *

 **That was really fun to write. Glad I did. Next chapter will probably be in half a week or more too. If you enjoyed or have anything to say, leave a comment, that's probably what gives me the most inspiration/motivation to keep going. Thanks and see you guys soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my based readers, thanks again for reviewing and commenting, this is what keeps me rollin'. This chapters gonna be more SoL than anything, excuse the shorter length, dealing with writer's block, although the next part should be gucci. Regardless, enjoy.**

* * *

"This is fucking disgusting." Issei grumbled between chugging shots of ginger, leaning against the kitchen counter, though Kiba and Saji weren't doing any better, silently groaning in pain between their own plethora of ginger, turmeric and God knows how many other herbs and spices mixed in to their glasses.

"It's called a Hangover, Issei. It happens when you drink too much." Rias sighed while resting her head against her hand, far too annoyed to bother reasoning or comforting her grumpy, soon-to-be boyfriend.

Last night had been overwhelming for the heiress, to say the least. From seeing Issei voluntarily taking care of her Knight in an attentive manner, perceptive of his past trauma, to inviting _Saji of all people_ , her best friend's pawn into his antics. To top it all off, they got drunk in the park and had a barbeque!

Honestly, she was probably just upset that she wasn't invited, but to be fair, she did take the girls in her peerage out for shopping trips and spa days, it was only right that Kiba was entitled to his own days out, though seeing the bishounen barely keep himself from hurling.

The fact that Issei had inadvertently confessed his feelings to her while shitfaced out of his mind over the phone, before panicking and hanging up was the only thing keeping her from punishing the three boys altogether. She'd started to develop somewhat of a crush on him since she'd caught him smoking by a convenience store and he'd offered to help her with carrying groceries, but when he defended her from Riser, risking his life numerous times and altogether storming her engagement party, defeating Riser and standing up to her family? What girl wouldn't fall in love with the delinquent. He was the spitting image of an idealized badboy, muscles, long hair and eyes that could kill and all. All he needed was tattoos, though she wouldn't tell him that just yet.

Asia hadn't fared much better, Rias kept what Issei had told her a secret, refusing to hurt the blonde's feelings. While she knew Issei was open to having a harem, she'd have to coax him into it, Asia was like a sister to her. He'd have to build up to taking her next, alongside Akeno. The shrine priestess was also beginning to grow far too fond of him for Rias's pleasure, she sometimes feared she'd sweep Issei out of her lap, but she wouldn't mind sharing with her. After all, even Rias couldn't help but admit Akeno's sultry beauty, the two had shared so many baths together, some 'girl-on-girl' action did happen between them, yet nothing serious.

"FUCK! Why won't my head stop hurting? I'm supposed to train today!" Issei exclaimed, limping toward the fridge to grab a bottle of water, which he wolfishly chugged down, before grabbing several more for his comrades who were beginning to recover from the last night's ordeal.

"Issei, Saji and Kiba. Normally, I'd be at your throat for this, especially you, Issei. But your father's told me to let you off, saying 'boys will be boys'. He's happy that you three had a good time." Issei's mother smiled menacingly at the hungover trio.

"Boys will be boys. I've had my fair share of 'sword duels' in Highschool and University too, boys. It gets way more fun the more you do it." Gorou Hyoudou muttered, far too engrossed in the daily newspaper and happily sipping away at his cup of brew. "Unfortunately, then you turn twenty-five and decide to get married and have kids, then you say goodbye to all the fun."

A slap from his wife was all it took to silence the chuckling patriarch of the Hyoudou family, as Asia served Issei a plate of eggs, rice and other breakfast foods, to which he scoffed down wolfishly, before nodding and grunting off, giving the former nun a quick hug to which she blushed over.

"Issei, where you going?" Kiba asked, only noticing Issei at the last second.

"I gotta run some errands. You're staying over tonight as well, right?" He replied nonchalantly.

"I can't, this house is full enough and I would hate to impose on your family." The blonde sighed back, though he clearly wanted to, he really didn't want to take advantage of the family's generosity, it was only when Mrs. Hyoudou placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, that he felt a sense of warmth and maternal affection wash over him.

"Kiba, dear. Issei and Rias already spoke to me about your situation and explained how you've been cut off from your family. It hurts my old, aching heart to hear, y'know?" She smiled comfortingly, bringing him into a half-embrace, to which Kiba was far too shocked "It's no good for a young man to be alone, especially in Highschool. You need to be around family and people who cares about you. Which means us, we're your family, okay?"

"But Auntie… I can't, I've already bothered you so much." He hesitated, he'd never felt this amount of warmth in a long, long time.

"Nonsense. Stay with us as long as you like. You can even call me 'Mama' and Uncle 'Papa' if you like. We'd like that, it's always good to have more youth around the house!" His mother said cheerfully, while Kiba shook in happiness, remaining silent.

"Don't worry, Kiba. My brother's offered to upgrade the house with the necessary space, so don't panic too much." Rias smiled at the knight cheerfully, before walking upstairs, following Issei.

* * *

"Issei, what in Satan's name did you do?" Rias moaned at him, she was far too used to his antics at this point to bother scolding him.

"It ain't my fault. You try being surrounded by a bunch of stray exorcists trying to kill you, I had to defend myself somehow." The teenager in question rolled his eyes as he continued to scroll through the daily barrage of sub-par memes Matsuda and Motohoma sent him. Usually something related to anime or manga, specifically _ecchi_. It was so monotonous at this point.

"You didn't have to kill all of them. The fact you got the Church Exorcists to help you get rid of the bodies was even dumber. Do you know how much paperwork I have to do for that? Or the fact that you almost instigated a potential war?" Cried the red-head, lazily laying against his bed, continuing to reorganize and clean his room as he lazed about against the cheaply built, faux-leather chair he sat on. "How do you even know how to dispose of bodies, or kill people so eff- You know what, I'm not even going to bother."

"That's the spirit, Rias." He grinned back. "Besides, we got more important things to worry about, like the fact some Cadre-level Fallen Angel's tryna' start a war and kill us all, particularly you and Sona. Not to mention those stolen Excaliburs."

He didn't even bat an eye when Rias pressed herself up against the back of his chair, draping her soft, pale arms against his round, built shoulders. It'd become a habit of Rias to grope or stroke his body whenever she was mad or happy with him. He'd like to think this is how a Dog or Cat felt when their owners played with them to ease stress, though he definitely didn't like being a pet.

"Anyway, they're coming on Monday to sort some kinda meeting with you, I'm trying to get us all to work together to not die." He shrugged, earning another pout from Rias. "What? My territory's in danger, I gotta protect it."

"This is Devil's territory, and I've been assigned it, you never had claim on it!" Rias argued back, only for Issei to look back at her with his terrifying eyes. For just a second, she saw years of rage, fury and angst hidden behind those deep eyes of a hunter. Taking a step back, she nodded and withdrew her point.

"I've been in this town longer than you, had my Sacred Gear longer than you got assigned this town and never consented or _considered_ you to be running Kuoh ever. Sure, you and Sona do a good job of managing it, but let's be real." His voice was far too throaty, dropping a few octaves, more akin to the gurgles of a vicious beast than a human. " _I could've killed the Sitri and Gremory peerages a long, long time ago._ "

Rias's shocked, horrified expression was all it took for him to burst out laughing, before shaking his head and reassuring the heiress over his 'playful' tone, but at no point did the Redhead decide to forget who exactly her crush was. He was a Dragon, yet not just any, he was the Sekiryuutei, the Dragon of Domination.

History had far too many lessons for all Supernatural beings to know well enough not to piss off a Heavenly Dragon, it cost the life of their four kings.

"Easy, I'm just messing." He stood up, placing his rugged hands against her slim shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "I couldn't hurt any of you guys if I tried. You believe me, right? Especially after what you heard last night."

"I was meaning to bring that up with you." She winced, Rias had been meaning to confront him about his drunk confession, attempting to play it off. "I'd be lying if I said that your confession didn't make my heart flutter with happiness, but did you really mean it? It's not nice to leave a girl heartbroken, you know."

"Have I ever lied to you, Rias?" He grinned. She struggled with not smiling at his goofy face, how could someone as adorable as him be so violent, dangerous and _manly_?

"You lied to me about being the Sekiryuutei. Also the fact you were straight, you're clearly bi, seeing who you shared your bed with last night." A smug grin sat on Rias's face, now it was Issei's turn to scowl.

"Godamnit, woman! We said no homo like a hundred times. I know most male Devils are assholes, but bro stuff is bro stuff." He cried at the thought of Kuoh's female student body writing slash yaoi fiction between himself and his two devil bros. They'd done it with him and Kiba already.

"Sure. Guess you're just going to have to prove you don't swing that way after all." Rias giggled, inching closer toward him, before pecking his neck, to which he didn't react to, maintaining a stoic face, urging her to whisper into his ear. "But you know, it's kinda hot, you having a secret romance with Kiba and Saji."

"I am going to rape you." He grunted back, earning a blush from her, to his displeasure. "It will not be nice."

"Oh no! The perverted Beast of Kuoh's holding me against my will! He's going to use and abuse me to his heart's content, somebody save me!" The redhead moaned sarcastically between her fits of laughter.

Sighing, Issei shook his head. Threats weren't going to work, but action certainly was. In an instant, he plucked the girl into his arms, carrying her like a princess, to which she was too shocked from how quick he was, to even protest. Practically throwing her onto his squeaky bed, he moved over to lock his door before turning back to the lustful succubus of a Devil.

"I wasn't joking." He grinned. He felt good, as if a burden was off his shoulders. Occasional whispers from past hosts of the Boosted Gear often floated through his mind, like a Schizophrenic man. The voices that were particularly louder than others just happened to be some of History's most perverse, violent conquerors. From Bronze Age warriors who'd torch down cities and put their people to swords, to outlaws all over the Americas and even Atilla the motherfucking Hun himself.

When it came to bad influences, Issei was the guy your mother warned your sister not to fall for, partially due to how dangerous he was, and the other part was because your mother wanted him instead.

"You and Akeno have been teasing me for way too long. Constantly groping me and trying to molest me." He whispered. He couldn't tell if he was even himself anymore, he was overcome with lust and unable to think properly, maybe the past hosts were possessing or influencing a part of him, or just the sheer rush of hormones and endorphins rushing through his body. It didn't matter, his caveman brain was telling him to spill his seed as he felt himself go on top of Rias, who didn't seem to be fearful or denying him at all.

"I've been dreaming about this for so long… Just like in those doujins you had here… But isn't this a bit too fast?" Rias cooed, all while attempting to undress him, flinging his shirt off, while his own hands were set on tearing off his lover's shirt. "You wouldn't take me if I didn't consent, would you?"

His beastly grin said otherwise.

"Your body's telling me otherwise, with how you're quivering and dry-humping me like a rabbit in heat." He spoke before silencing her with a kiss, both shirtless, their bodies grinding against one another, all while the bed squeaked endlessly. "You underestimated me, _Devil_. When you thought you couldn't tame or reincarnate me, you should've given up."

"But I like you and you like me. I want this as much as you, Issei, if not more." She whispered back between endless moans and kisses, practically worshipping his body at this point, desperate to unbuckle his pants, but a strong hand pinning both her arms against the top of the bed stopped her.

"Sure, there are things I don't wanna rush into." He rolled his eyes, before using his free hand to grope her massive, soft breasts, he'd finally gotten to feel them, and all to his expectations, they were what he wanted. Her supple moans and gasps of ecstasy were all he needed to go on. "But let me ask you this; have you ever seen a beast you were sure wouldn't bite you? Cause I haven't."

"Issei!" Was all she could say, as she continued to kiss him and writhe around him. All the Heiress wanted was him, to make herself his own, and for him to be her lover. She was far too engrossed in pleasure, the once noble princess of Ruin had finally found love. Ironic that the Princess had settled for the Dragon, instead of the Hero opting to slay it.

But love had weird ways of working.

It was only when the fierce knocks at the door from her peerage came, and a violent kick from a certain white-haired girl, that the entire household was greeted to the sight of the two engrossed with each other, earning blushes and scowls from the women, thumbs-ups from Saji and Kiba, and a sense of embarrassment from his parents.

"Babe, there's only one way we're breaking out of this." He whispered into her ear. "But you're gonna have to trust me on this."

"What will you do?" Rias nodded, continuing to fling herself against his strong, well-defined body.

"I'm gonna use my legs." He replied.

"You're going to kick them?" She asked curiously.

"Hell nah." He shook his head, before standing up, holding the girl over his shoulder like a hunter with his prey. "I'm gonna run for it!"

In an instant, Issei's legs worked like they'd never before, his fight-or-flight instincts kicking in, as he jumped out of the window, still holding Rias, as he glanced behind him, spotting the entire Occult Research Club, bar Rias, his parents and Saji all go running after him in a rage, some roaring expletives or his name.

"Okay, this is not epic." Issei moaned, continuing to run away.

"Issei Gorou Hyoudou! You're in so much trouble!" His mother roared in a demonic manner, as red eyes and a vicious aura rushed about her, a rolling pin in one hand and a flip-flop in the other, easily outpacing the rest of the group, getting closer and closer to her half-naked son. "But I'm so proud of you, Rias-chan! Next time, just ask Mama for money for a hotel though!"

"T-thanks, Mama Hyoudou?" Rias replied in a confused manner, still dangling against Issei's back.

Meanwhile, a figure stood from the opposite side of the street, a cup of coffee in one hand and cigarette in the other. Just above average height, with the physique of an Olympian bodybuilder. Long, silverish hair flowed from his hooded face, with what bits of his face were visible showing stubble and tanned skin.

"Guess the Sekiryuutei's a fun guy after all." He grinned.


End file.
